Deep Inside
by HanaSeong
Summary: El mundial de fútbol va a comenzar, y todo parece normal, hasta que unos extraños sueños empiezan a acechar a Ichirouta, provocándole dolores y cambios de personalidad. ¿Podrá evitar que la oscuridad lo envuelva de nuevo? (AU) Cap 24 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Fua, cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que subí algo ^^uu Pero aún tengo un parón de falta de inspiración para Blue Green y los estudios están a tope, así que esto cuesta lo suyo... Per bueno, he vuelto a la vida, más o menos.**

**Para evitar un pelín el paro que llevo pues subo esta otra historia, que se me ha ocurrido entre un par de canciones y ver Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card. Más que nada por la relación entre Touya y Yukito teniendo a Yue de por medio, porque me recordó a la fase de los Emperadores Oscuros, y es un tema que me gustó bastante uvu.**

**No me enrollo más, ¡aquí el primer cap!**

* * *

La batalla contra la Academia Alius se había acabado al fin, tras dos meses de constante esfuerzo. Ya podía respirar tranquilo porque no había de qué preocuparse, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquella constante punzada de dolor cuando los demás lo habían superado...?

Ah, sí. Porque él fue el que se rindió y el que no dudó en ponerse a la cabeza del equipo que traicionó al Raimon. Aún se acordaba a la perfección de la cara que puso su capitán al ver que había cedido ante el poder del meteorito, y aunque quería negarlo, sentía por ambas partes satisfacción y vergüenza. De hecho, hasta podía decir que echaba de menos la fuerza de la piedra Alius.

"¡No!" Exclamó el defensa. La simple idea de querer de vuelta algo así lo asqueaba y sólo lo hacía odiarse más. Sudando por uno de los muchos sueños relacionados con todo el tema de la Academia Alius, se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y despejarse antes de salir a correr como solía hacer todos los días. Levantarse a las 5:00 AM sonaría como una locura para mucha gente, pero lo ayudaba bastante a despertarse antes de empezar a entrenar con los demás.

Al acabar, Ichirouta se aseguró de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Kirina, que compartía habitación con él y salió del edificio, asegurándose de que el entrenador no estuviera cerca. Después de todo, tan sólo unas pocas personas sabían de su rutina diaria de atletismo: Endou y Gouenji, ya que los dos habían empezado a hablar más desde que empezaron de nuevo los torneos de fútbol.

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo aguantaría el paso a la velocidad que había cogido después de varios minutos acelerando, pero necesitaba quitarse todos los pensamientos negativos, y correr lo ayudaba mucho en ese sentido. Normalmente cambiaba de ruta para ver lugares diferentes, lo que lo había conducido en algunas ocasiones a descubrir sitios preciosos, acompañados además del color del cielo en el amanecer. Por fin una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y paró al llegar a lo que parecía un mirador en lo alto de una colina para sentarse en un banco y admirar el paisaje.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse así siempre? Ya de por sí tenía problemas suficientes como para rellenar una agenda, y parecía que la vida no le iba a dejar respirar tranquilo. Estiró las piernas para destensar los músculos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejándose caer en el asiento.

Ya pasada una media hora decidió que era hora de volver, y empezó el camino de vuelta al albergue, cuando a mitad de camino empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire de forma anormal y las piernas empezaron a fallarle.

"_**¿Qué… pasa…?"**_ Frenó en seco e intentó coger aire con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía no hacer efecto. De repente una punzada en el pecho lo dejó sin aliento. No tenía ni idea de que había podido ocurrir. ¿Se había sobre esforzado? ¡Correr nunca había supuesto un problema!

Empezó a entrar en pánico y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cuando tan pronto como vino, el dolor se esfumó, y comenzó a toser con fuerza. _**"¿Qué ha sido eso…?" **_Aunando fuerzas consiguió por fin ponerse de pie y apoyarse en una farola. Miró su móvil: ya eran las 7 pasadas y el entrenamiento empezaba a las 8, así que decidió empezar a andar de vuelta pese al cansancio.

* * *

Tal y como temía, los demás parecían haberse despertado y estaban ya desayunando en el comedor.

"¡Kazemaru! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!" Y por supuesto no podía faltar Endo saltándole encima de preocupación.

"¡Agh…!" El dolor del pecho parecía no haber remitido.

"¿Uh? O-Oye, ¿estás bien? Estás pálido…" Preguntó el portero aún con la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí, no es nada… Es sólo que me he quedado antes sin aire…" No quería preocuparlos, y menos ahora que empezarían los partidos con la selección. Además de la propia ilusión que le hacía participar en el mundial, no estaba como para derrochar esa oportunidad por una fatiga repentina. Y definitivamente no ayudaba que Mamoru estuviese tan cerca de él. En muchos sentidos.

Porque sí, a Kazemaru Ichirouta le gustaba Endou Mamoru desde hacía ya tiempo. Pero nunca encontraba el suficiente valor como para decírselo, con temor a arruinar su amistad. Lo apreciaba demasiado como para perderlo.

"Ven, déjame que te ayude…" Y dicho esto, el moreno pasó el brazo de su amigo por encima de sus hombros, ayudándolo a apoyarse. No creía que fuera muy necesario, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Ichirouta dejó caer su peso sobre él, con las piernas temblando ligeramente. "En serio, ¿estás bien? Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto."

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Ichihoshi por el fondo. No sólo él, pero el resto del equipo también parecía preocuparse por el estado de su compañero, ya que no era normal desaparecer y volver de algún lugar que desconocían casi de madrugada.

"N-No… No pasa nada, sólo he salido a correr un poco y me he cansado más de la cuenta…" Mintió. "Ouch…" Se quejaba aún por lo bajo.

"No os preocupéis chicos, yo lo llevo a su habitación para que descanse un rato, ¡vosotros comed para tener fuerzas durante el entrenamiento!" Dijo con una sonrisa el ex-capitán del Raimon.

Pese a las constantes quejas del peliazul diciendo que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara, Endou consiguió ayudarlo a subir las escaleras y lo tumbó en la cama.

"Tienes que descansar. Vas a necesitar fuerzas para el partido, y te has levantado muy temprano. ¡Seguro que si duermes un rato te pondrás mejor!" Le sonrió el moreno.

"S-Sí, será el cansancio…" Kazemaru tuvo que esconder su rostro tras su flequillo para disimular su sonrojo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tenía que admitir que la preocupación del portero le hacía sentirse querido, un tanto especial.

"Mm… Pero no puedes quedarte sin desayunar o te va a dar algo… Espera, te subiré el desayuno, ¿vale?" Y antes de que pudiese responder salió disparado al piso de abajo.

"¡CHICOS DEJAD ALGO QUE SE LO LLEVO A KAZEMARU!" Se oyó desde el comedor. "¡NOSAKA, ESA ES MI BOLA DE ARROZ!" Gritaba el portero.

"Uh… Nunca cambia, ¿eh?" Suspiró el defensa. La verdad es que la idea de acostarse un rato no sonaba nada mal, estaba agotado. Tomó la manta y se cubrió con ella, para luego recostar la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos.

"¡Ya está! Kaze- ¿Eh…?" Mamoru se quedó atónito, allí parado en el marco de la puerta, con la bandeja en las manos. "Ah… ¿Ya te has dormido?" Preguntó susurrando, mientras dejaba la comida en la mesilla de noche. Ichirouta estaba bastante relajado, sí, pero no dormido, por lo que notó cómo el otro lo rodeaba con sutileza con los brazos y juntaba su frente con su cabeza. "Duerme bien entonces" Un escalofrío de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, y rezó por que el otro no lo hubiera notado. Unos momentos después Endou se marchó con los demás, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Momentos que el peliazul utilizó para calmarse un poco. El corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal –cosa que le molestaba porque parecía una adolescente sacada de una película romántica cutre- y no es que ayudara precisamente con su estado físico actual.

"_**Vale, calma… Ahora lo que necesito es dormir para recuperarme…"**_ Y minutos más tarde cayó presa del sueño.

* * *

"_¿Durante cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir haciéndote el inocente, Ichirouta…?" _Preguntó una voz familiar retumbando en la nada.

"¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres…?" Preguntó el defensa asustado. A su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, sólo un abismo oscuro.

"_Sabes quién soy más que nadie."_ Replicó aquella voz con un tono de cansancio. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de esa voz era SUvoz, haciendo que se confundiera aún más.

"¿Qué quieres…?"

"_Hmm…~"_ Canturreó la voz. El abismo delante suyo de repente parecía comenzar a tomar forma, pasando por varias siluetas antes de llegar a una desagradablemente conocida_. "Digamos que por fin me he levantado de una siesta muy larga, y que no quiero volver a dormir… Aunque deberías saberlo… _

Y su propio cuerpo, en forma de emperador oscuro, extendió su mano para tomarlo con suavidad del mentón.

"_¿Verdad, mi otro yo~?"_ Sonrió, dejando que sus afiladas pupilas se clavasen en los aterrados ojos de Ichirouta.

* * *

**Juas juas, lo dejo ahí por ahora que me tengo que ir a dormir~**

**Ya sabéis, un Review, Fav o Follow siempre me anima a continuar ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ay lamadre que vuelvo después de 800 años, IM SORRY! Me he dedicado más a dibujar que a otra cosa y literal que se me había olvidado que había subido esta historia, so gracias a Yienla por recordármelo xD**

**Se me olvidó añadir detalles a la historia: los personajes tienen de 17 a 18 años porque si no miedo da esto :v. Además esto es un AU, con lo cual el Raimon original pasó por el FF Y la Academia Alius, para después ir al mundial con el resto de Raimon Inakuni. Si tenéis mas preguntas, sois libres de preguntar~~**

**Eeeh, avisos: a partir de ahora las cosas se ponen turbias, así que get ready~**

* * *

"Endo, ¿cómo está Kazemaru?" Preguntó Tatsuya, mientras entrenaba con los demás.

"Hmm… Cuando fui a subirle la comida ya se había quedado dormido, supongo que se había cansado de más y ya~" Y dicho esto procedió a meterse en la boca otra bola de arroz. Algunas veces sus compañeros se preguntaban como podía comer tanto nada más levantarse (especialmente los nuevo miembros, que aún tenían que acostumbrarse a las excentricidades de Mamoru).

"Entonces… ¿Sale a correr siempre a esa hora?" Le preguntó al capitán con ojos curiosos.

"Hm-hm~ Kafe-cham ef muy tbbajado y fiemp-" Intentó pronunciar con la boca llena de comida, soltando granos de arroz por doquier, véase, encima de Fudou, que se encontraba a su lado. Porque al no poder probar bocado en el desayuno, qué mejor idea que llevarse la comida al entrenamiento.

"¡Endo, mierda, traga antes de hablar!" Soltó el centrocampista asqueado, mirando a Kidou de reojo como pidiéndole un cambio de sitio, a lo que el otro sólo se hizo el ciego. Normalmente era Ichirouta el que se ponía a su lado, pero debido a que según el castaño 'tenía las patas flojas' ahora el sitio infernal de defensa le tocaba a él. O bueno más bien le tocaba a Kidou, pero por algún motivo se negaba a colocarse ahí. Ahora sabía por qué.

"Hmmphf- Ah~ Perdón Fudou, estoy acostumbrado a que se ponga Kaze-kaze conmigo…" Tatsuya los miraba entretenido. Realmente era un equipo curioso el Raimon.

* * *

"_**¡PARA…!"**_

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Preguntó alarmada Aki, desde el banquillo.

"¡Kazemaru!" Nada más decirlo, Endou salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto del defensa, sólo para encontrarse a Ichirouta prácticamente en el suelo, envuelto aún en las sábanas y cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Por la expresión que traía, tenía que haber sido un _muy_ mal sueño. "¡Kaze! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… Yo- Endo, sí, no es nada, no te preocupes… Sólo ha sido una pesadilla…"

"Menos mal… Qué susto…" Suspiró aliviado el capitán. Lo ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y pasó una mano con suavidad por la mejilla del peliazul, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que ni sabía que tenía. No tuvo ni tiempo de sonrojarse cuando un curioso Fudo se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

"Tsk. ¡Pensé qué te había pasado algo, estúpido!" Ichirouta se sorprendió por las palabras del castaño. Lo conocía de hace unos meses ya, pero nunca pensó que fuera del tipo de preocuparse por los demás. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

"Oh~ ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Qué adorable~" Se había despertado como la mierda, sí, pero la oportunidad de molestar al 'calvo tsundere' (mote mental que le puso desde que solo se dedicaba a joder en los entrenamientos de Teikoku) era demasiado tentadora. Para su mala suerte Fudou se había levantado ese día con ganas extras de darle dolores de cabeza.

"Hm~ Claro que sí, ¿qué haría yo sin mi princesa?"

'_Dios dame paciencia de no dejarlo sin dientes aparte de calvo'_, se repitió a sí mismo Kazemaru, antes de que Endo presenciase un homicidio en decimosexto grado.

"Púdrete, calvo"

"Como quieras, marica" Y dicho esto se fue con el resto.

El portero, al igual que el resto del equipo cuando estas discusiones ocurrían, se limitó a suspirar. Sabían que ese odio no era real, que sólo se molestaban con ello, pero a veces era como ver a un perro y un gato.

Se rió con suavidad y volvió su vista hacia el defensa.

"Parece que sí hiciste amigos en Teikoku, ¿eh?"

Ichirouta le hizo señal de que se sentase a su lado.

"Bueno… Siempre ha sido igual de problemático… Pero tampoco es mala persona."

Cuando Mamoru se sentó, el otro aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Desde el partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros, se habían vuelto más cercanos, como si aquel suceso les hiciera darse cuenta de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

La mano de Endou mientras tanto se deslizaba entre las hebras de Ichirouta, de vez en cuando acariciando su cuello.

"Entonces, ¿ha sido sólo una pesadilla? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa."

"… Sólo…" Se mordió el labio inferior, pero al final decidió no decírselo. Solo había sido un mal sueño y no quería preocuparlo. "No es nada, no te preocupes." Como pudo le sonrió débilmente. Cuando se giró para mirarlo a la cara, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo había tenido todo este tiempo, y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse del sitio. El moreno, que también se había girado para verlo, tampoco se movía un centímetro.

Kazemaru no quería ni imaginarse lo rojo que tenía que estar en aquel momento. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, podía notarse el pulso en el pecho y su cabeza no dejaba de decirle cosas _ytodoestabasiendounlío_.

Espera. ¿Estaba Endo acercándose a él o se estaba acercando inconscientemente? Notar el aliento y la respiración del portero lo estaba volviendo loco.

"E-Endou-" No supo en qué momento se abalanzó sobre el portero, lo que ya de por sí era completamente fuera de lo normal en él, sino que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente, y sentía que no podía controlarse.

_Quería más. _

Sus manos pasaban por el pelo del moreno mientras presionaba sus labios contra los otros. Notaba, ya fuera de sí, cómo Mamoru no sabía qué hacer. Temblaba bajo su tacto, pero no le importaba. En un fallido intento intentó decir algo, pero Ichirouta fue más rápido_ (como siempre)_ y lo calló, atrapándolo además con la boca abierta. Al mismo tiempo que buscaba la forma de saborear la lengua de su capitán, las manos de Kazemaru bajaban peligrosamente hacia los pantalones del otro. Poco a poco se hizo paso hasta encontrar aquella parte tan jugosa que tanto deseaba. La habitación ahora había quedado sumergida en húmedos ruidos provenientes de los besos que Mamoru apenas sabía cómo responder.

De vez en cuando bajaba de sus labios a su oreja, donde suspiraba con suavidad, para pasar al cuello del portero, dejándole tiempo para hablar por un momento.

"Kaze…" Endou no pudo evitar suspirar también. Las caricias del peliazul estaban surgiendo el efecto esperado. Levantó la mirada para rozar los labios de Mamoru de nuevo, deslizándolos con sensualidad sobre los otros cada vez que hablaba.

"_Endou~_" El ronroneo de Ichirouta, sumado a que sus manos se paseaban por encima de la entrepierna del portero, masajeándola de vez en cuando, hacían que sintiera calor en todo su cuerpo, y su respiración se volvía irregular.

"¡A-Ah…~!" Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Mamoru, para la agradable sorpresa del otro. Prácticamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el defensa se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de su capitán. Notaba que se estaba empezando a endurecer, y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Con una mano apartó ligeramente el muslo del portero, para tener más accesibilidad, mientras acariciaba con la yema del dedo la forma del miembro de Mamoru, desde la punta hasta la base, aún por encima de la tela.

Endou seguía confuso pero aun así sabía que algo estaba mal. Kazemaru estaba actuando de una forma completamente distinta, y por algún motivo le dolía.

"N-No… Para…" Pero el otro hizo caso omiso. "¡Kazemaru!"

Esta vez Endou agarró al defensa de las muñecas, y rompió el beso. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver la mirada de deseo de Ichirouta. No se parecía en nada al Kazemaru que él conocía; sus ojos no lo miraban como a una persona, sino como a una presa. Eran los ojos de un depredador.

"¿K-Kazemaru…?" El dolor se reflejaba en la mirada de Mamoru, y como si su cerebro hubiese hecho un 'click', el peliazul volvió a la normalidad.

Se separó de golpe del moreno, completamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer, y la lujuria en sus ojos pasó a convertirse en una expresión de tristeza.

"P-perdona… N-no sé qué me ha pasado, no quería…"

El portero se levantó, aún afligido por la forma en que lo había tratado, intentando calmar su respiración.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Sus palabras resbalaban en su boca, formando un murmullo casi inaudible que en otro contexto hubiera asustado a cualquiera, viniendo del capitán, pero que con el silencio sepulcral y la niebla de tensión que había en el ambiente prácticamente resonaban en las paredes. Para Ichirouta habían sido como un montón de agujas clavándose en su pecho. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta porque ni él mismo tenía la más remota idea de por qué lo había hecho. Y aunque la tuviera probablemente tampoco sería capaz de contestarle con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"No… No lo sé…" Entre palabra y palabra hacía una pequeña pausa para contener las lágrimas. "No sé qué me ha pasado, de verdad… Lo siento mucho…" Pero no funcionó y la impotencia que sentía se hizo presente, bajando por sus mejillas.

"… Tengo… Tengo que volver con los demás a entrenar. Estarán preocupados." Endou se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación, mirándolo una última vez. Odiaba verlo llorar pero la incomodidad que sentía ahora al tenerlo cerca era inaguantable y necesitaba despejarse porque el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora lo estaba matando. "Kaze, perdona pero necesito un poco de aire… Descansa." Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue.

Kazemaru sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. No había reaccionado tan mal como esperaba pero ese no era el problema. Se había comportado como un animal en celo y no sabía qué iba a hacer para arreglarlo. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así si normalmente se sonrojaba con tenerlo cerca.

Apartando un mechón de pelo que se había soltado, y reuniendo un poco de fuerzas se asomó a la ventana de la habitación para ver el entrenamiento, pero Endou no parecía haber llegado aún.

"_¿Te ha gustado, verdad?" _Su propia voz retumbaba en sus oídos. Por poco le daba un paro cardíaco del susto. No estaba soñando, pero la había oído.

No, no podía ser.

"_Te estoy hablando, estúpido"_ De nuevo estaba ahí, pero no quería creérselo.

"¿Q-Qué? Yo- Estoy solo, ¿quién…?"

"_Me has escuchado antes, sabes quién soy~" _

"… ¿Es una broma, verdad?"

"_Cállate y escucha. Lo que acabas de hacer no ha sido cosa tuya, sino mía." _Ichirouta se heló ante estas palabras. _"Puedo tomar el control de tu cuerpo cuando me apetezca, mientras tú te sientas y miras. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo."_

"Eso no… No tiene sentido, no eres real-" Tan pronto como acabó la frase un dolor punzante en el estómago hizo que se retorciera de dolor en su cama. Un quejido lamentable abandonó sus labios. Podía sentir la sonrisa de su otro yo creciendo a cada segundo.

"_Cuánto menos te opongas mejor será… Tú eliges."_

* * *

**MujAjAJJaA cómo me gusta ver sufrir a la gent-**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Auquí el cap. 3 ujuju ando inspirada~**

**A Yienla: gracias por ir dejando reviews, me alegro de que te esté gustando ^^ me haces el día, en serio**

**PD: No hay avisos, creo.**

* * *

Kazemaru quería despertarse. No era un sueño pero pensaba que ojalá lo fuera. O tal vez se lo merecía, y por eso le estaba pasando.

No sabía qué hacer con toda la situación. Si se lo decía al entrenador o a sus compañeros había dos posibilidades: 1) no le creerían o lo tomarían por loco (sobre todo después de prácticamente devorar a Endo) o 2) le hacían caso y lo mandaban de vuelta a Tokio por no poder participar en el campeonato en condiciones (y realmente no quería volver a su casa para estar con _él_).

Por otra parte, si no decía nada cabía la posibilidad de que, en efecto, las amenazas de Yami (nombre que le había dado a su versión de emperador oscuro para conservar las 2 neuronas que quedaban activas) fuesen reales, tal y como había comprobado varias veces. O con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de llevar toda la carga solo y salir victorioso. _Aunque no solía ocurrir._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Ichirouta se tensó ante la posibilidad de que fuera Endou de nuevo, pero resultó ser Tatsuya, que traía un vaso de agua y una botella.

"Hey, ¿ya estás mejor?" Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo, pasando y dejando las cosas en la mesita de noche. "Endo ha salido con mala cara ahí fuera."

El corazón de Ichirouta de repente exigía ser encerrado en una botella y lanzado al mar para deambular por ahí hasta morir. De verdad se había comportado como un imbécil con la persona que le gustaba, pero, ¿qué explicación le iba a dar? ¿Que una voz en su cabeza que parecía ser su versión en emperador oscuro ahora podía tomar control de su cuerpo y lo había hecho él en su lugar? Bueno, sí si quería acabar en un manicomio.

"Sí, no era nada…" Suspiró mientras jugaba con los dedos bajo las sábanas.

"¿Estás seguro? Tú también llevas mala cara."

"_Si lo que quiere es ver un espectáculo debería verte la cabeza" _Una risa resonaba en su mente, bloqueando sus propios pensamientos.

"Eh… Sólo hemos discutido, ya está." Mantenía la compostura como podía. Era increíblemente difícil concentrarse con otra persona hablando en su cabeza, especialmente teniendo su misma voz. A veces no sabía cuales eran sus pensamientos y cuándo Yami hablaba y eso lo asustaba.

"Ya veo. ¿Vosotros os conocéis desde hace mucho, verdad?" De verdad que apreciaba la dedicación de Tatsuya hacia él, pero ahora mismo sólo quería estar solo para poner sus pensamien-

"_De hecho, ahora lo conoces hasta la garganta, ¿no es así?" _Y otra sonora carcajada inundó su cabeza. Si no tenía bastante con Fudo, ahora era como tener a un doble suyo metido en el cráneo.

"Desde que éramos niños, sí… Tatsuya, no es por ser desagradable, pero me gustaría estar sólo por un tiempo."

Kiyama lo miró con comprensión y asintió. Odiaba tener que echarlo así, sobre todo cuando mostraba tanta preocupación.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Me pasa a menudo también. Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes decírnoslo." Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Kazemaru juraría que Kiyama sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Tampoco sería descabellado, después de todo, él también sufrió los efectos de la Academia Alius.

Le sonrió con la tranquilidad que parecía flotar a su alrededor constantemente y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

* * *

Era el cuarto gol que le habían metido a Endou, y los estrategas del equipo se estaban comenzando a desesperar. Desde que fue a ver al defensa, parecía que su concentración se había quedado en la habitación con él.

"¡Endou, presta atención! ¡No defiendo la portería para que te los cuelen todos!" Fudou, quien a partir del segundo gol se había tenido que poner a defender como si la vida le fuera en ello, estaba harto de la ineficacia del portero.

"¡A-Ah, perdón! Es que ando un poco distraído…"

"¡HA! ¡Desde que te fuiste a ver a la princesita no haces más que ver los balones pasar!"

"Fudou." Le reprendió Kidou desde el otro lado del campo.

Ichihoshi sonrió desde su puesto. Acababan de empezar y parecía que le querían quitar el trabajo. Pero por supuesto siempre se podía mejorar la situación~

"Hmm… ¿Pero acaso es mentira? Pensé que el famoso portero Endou Mamoru sería capaz de detener al menos un par de tiros de su propio equipo…"

El equipo se desanimó ante las palabras del peliazul, y el mencionado se tensó aún más, pero lo disimuló con una risa nerviosa.

"¡Ichihoshi!" Se oyó del otro lado a Kirina, claramente enfadado por su falta de respeto. Los nuevos realmente idolatraban a los antiguos miembros del Raimon.

Por otro lado, Nosaka y Yuuto miraban la escena preocupados. Que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo justo antes del mundial era especialmente desafortunado.

"Está bien, tiene razón. Debería concentrarme más y darlo todo. ¡Seguid tirando así!" Nada más la sonrisa que tanto lo distinguía volvió a su cara, el ambiente se relajó y siguieron entrenando, para la molestia de Hikaru, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por que no se notase.

Aunque los entrenamientos continuaron con normalidad, Yuuma no era capaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo estaba mal.

* * *

Ya era mediodía, y todos se dirigían al comedor, después de beber agua en los banquillos. Mamoru, aunque menos distraído, parecía como ido. Se quedaba mirando su botella de agua y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a la que tenía el nombre de 'Kazemaru' en ella, decorada con una pegatina en forma de gato que le regaló después del partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros. Un atisbo de dolor pasó fugazmente por sus ojos. Intentando despejarse empezó a caminar hacia el comedor junto a los demás. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino silencio que se había formado de repente. Hasta Hiroto y Haizaki habían dejado de discutir.

Kazemaru por fin había bajado de su habitación. No sabía hacia dónde mirar de lo nervioso que estaba. Realmente los demás en el equipo no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado, ni con él ni con el capitán, pero aun así no era capaz de levantar la mirada. Simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había hecho.

"¡Por fin te dignas a bajar!" Exclamó Fudou, rompiendo el silencio.

"¡Kazemaru! ¿Estás mejor ya?" Tan pronto se le acercó un preocupado Fubuki, los demás se empezaron a sumar.

"N-No ha sido nada, no os preocupéis." Titubeaba ante toda la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de todos. O bueno, no de todos. No tenía que hacer recuento para saber que Mamoru no se había acercado a verlo. Sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar que lo odiaba (lo cual probablemente no era así, ya que bien sabía que 'odio' era una palabra que no entraba en el diccionario del portero).

"Que sepas que desde que has faltado al entrenamiento, aquí nuestro adorado capitán no ha parado ni un disparo." O bueno, también se podía morir directamente. Qué tonto había sido al pensar que su ánimo no podía ir a peor. Genial, ahora sólo quería volver a su cuarto a llorar de nuevo.

"Ah… Eso ha sido mi culpa. Esta tarde practicaré más para compensar." Podía notar que había algo mal en el tono de Mamoru.

"¡Hmph! No os preocupéis, ¡conmigo marcando goles ni vais a necesitar defender!" Soltó Hiroto desde su asiento. "¡Tenéis suerte de tener de vuestro lado a un dios!"

"¡Te recuerdo que he marcado más goles que tú, enano!" Y por supuesto Haizaki no se iba a callar.

"¡¿Huh?! ¡Eso es porque Nishikage andaba mirando al techo!" Nishikage volvió la vista confundido.

"No me metáis en vuestra pelea de inválidos, gracias." Pero los otros dos ni se enteraron.

"¡¿Me explicas qué techo ves tú en un campo de fútbol, cabeza alga?!"

"¡El que tú no ves con la peluca que llevas en media cara, imbécil!"

"¡Me estás empezando a enfadar!"

"¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no tienes cejas?!"

"¡Te voy a…!"

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Aki apareció por detrás de los dos, y de un golpe, dejó una botella de agua en la mesa.

"Te voy a decir lo que vais a hacer. Os vais a callar, vais a dejar de discutir y os vais a terminar la comida, ¿vale?" Preguntó con una sonrisa que no acompañaba nada al tono siniestro con el que había dicho la frase. Ambos tragaron saliva y sonrieron como dos angelitos, preocupados por su salud tanto física como mental. Kino podía dar mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

"¡Bien!" Juntó sus manos y sonrió alegremente. "Los demás que ya hayan terminado, que dejen los platos en la mesa al lado del fregadero, gracias."

Cuando el ambiente por fin se calmó, Gouenji dejó los platos donde Aki había indicado, y se acercó a Endou.

"Hey, Endo."

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Llevaba un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia donde cierto defensa estaba, y la mano en el hombro del delantero casi le daba un infarto.

"¡Ah! Gouenji, eres _tú_…" Shuuya pudo notar un deje de alivio en la expresión de Mamoru.

"Estaba pensando en acompañarte en el entrenamiento extra esta tarde, si no te importa. Quiero practicar mis tiros un poco más."

"Oh…" No tenía planeado entrenar con nadie más, pero tampoco parecía mala idea tener un poco de compañía. "¡Sí, claro!"

* * *

Sus manos ardían debajo de los guantes de portero, pero eso nunca lo había detenido. Se preparaba para parar el siguiente disparo de Gouenji, poniéndose en posición y frotándose las manos con fuerza para evitar que el dolor hiciera que se volviesen insensibles.

Cuando por fin llegó el balón a una distancia considerable, comenzó a acumular fuerzas.

"¡Mano Celestial" Por primera vez en todo el día parecía que iba a detener el tiro. Concentrándose en el movimiento de su cuerpo y la tensión en sus músculos le daba la sensación de que el balón comenzaba a ceder.

"K-Kazemaru, no sé si es buena idea entrenar así…" La voz parecía ser de Tatsuya, pero el mero hecho de escuchar ese nombre, hizo que Mamoru perdiera toda la concentración y el tiro entrase con fuerza en la portería.

"¡Mierda!" Ahora sí, Endou se empezaba a frustrar.

Shuuya dirigió la mirada a Endou, aún en el suelo, claramente molesto, y luego se giró a mirar a Ichirouta acercándose, ignorando los consejos de Kiyama. No era un genio, pero sabía sumar uno y uno, y su cerebro no tardó en conectar los hechos.

Tal y como Kidou le había dicho, algo iba _mal_.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaan xd**

**Ya sabéis, si os gusta o creéis que podeís ayudar con críticas al fic, dejad un bonito review~~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AYEJA ya volví xD Ando re ocupada con 400 trabajos pa que me aprueben el curso, y es más difícil sacar tiempo para escribir, pero hoy ando super inspirada ^^**

**A Yienla: me alegro de que te gustase, porque yo al escribirlo me reía como una foca retrasada cuando me di cuenta de que Haizaki no tenía cejas xD btw no leí tu mensaje pq no me llegan las notificaciones .v. so sorry ;;**

**A Narien: pero bueno que felicidad saber que lees mi fic y te gusta! ^^ soy muy fan de tus fics jsjs Y sí, el orden es Alius, OC y Ares (se me olvido que OC tiene nombre LmAO), so estamos en Orion, antes del primer partido, con el equipo ya seleccionado. Si añado más pjs o se quedan los que están ya es cosa de cómo lleve la historia e.e**

**Ale no molesto más, there u go~~**

**PD: hice la portada yo misma, dejadme saber si os gusta ewe**

* * *

"Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes." Tatsuya frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del peliazul. No sólo no hacía caso, sino que además se había empezado a comportar de forma extraña de un momento a otro.

"Pero…" Al ver que el defensa continuaba sin hacer caso, finalmente se rindió. "Sólo, no te esfuerces demasiado." Suspiró derrotado.

"Hm~" Yami sonrió confiado y se acercó a la portería donde estaban Mamoru y Shuuya. "No os importa que practique con vosotros unos tiros, ¿no?" Gouenji no sabía dónde meterse. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero si Endo no le había contado nada, sabiendo lo sincero que solía ser con sus problemas, era por algún motivo.

Antes de que pudieran responder, notó cómo una serie de cabezas se asomaban desde la puerta del albergue. Entre ellas Ichihoshi, que al parecer llevaba allí más tiempo e intentaba no ser aplastado por el resto (véase Asuto).

Aún con el resto del equipo mirando de lejos "disimuladamente", no era difícil ahogarse en la tensión del ambiente. Volvió a dirigir la vista al portero, que ya se había levantado con la ayuda de Kazemaru, aunque no parecía muy cómodo con el contacto.

"… Ah, claro, cuanto más entrenemos mejor."

Algo seguía sin encajar.

"¿Y por qué practicar tiros ahora de repente?" La pregunta del delantero hizo que de entre el grupo de curiosos, Hiroto y Haizaki hicieran una mueca de enfado. ¿Acaso no tenían ya suficientes delanteros?

"Hoy tengo ganas de chutar a portería, _¿algún problema?_" Por poco y Shuuya no se creía lo que acababa de oír. ¿Desde cuándo Kazemaru tenía esta actitud…?

* * *

Yami ya se había colocado en frente de la portería, con el balón a sus pies, mientras Gouenji y los demás miraban expectantes.

_Cómo iba a disfrutar esto._

Podía oír a Ichirouta gritando dentro de él. Normalmente no tenía ni por qué escucharlo, pero esta vez estaba siendo realmente molesto. Había aprovechado un momento de debilidad del defensa para tomar control sobre él. El que su estado de ánimo estuviese por los suelos sólo le era de más ayuda.

"_¡PARA!" _Ignorando las súplicas, dio el primer toque al balón, levantándolo para jugar un poco con él. Kazemaru no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Había sido su culpa, por haber bajado la guardia al ver cómo Mamoru lo miraba con decepción tras la pelea de Kira y Ryouhei.

Y ahora, por _su _culpa Endou no iba a salir bien parado. Desde el abismo del interior de Yami podía sentir las ganas de hacerle daño envolviéndolo como una niebla, pero se negaba a ceder. Quería salir pero estaba atrapado y le era difícil respirar el denso aire (¿era eso aire?). Trataba de no alterarse para pensar con claridad.

En el fondo sabía que daba igual, que no lo iba a escuchar.

Yami, mientras tanto, jugaba con sus sentimientos, dando toques al balón con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. El corazón de Ichirouta no iba a aguantar más a este ritmo. En cualquier momento iba a disparar con todas sus fuerzas, _y sabía que no eran pocas_, y no iba a apuntar a la portería precisamente.

Finalmente se decidió a chutar, dando un toque más alto para elevar la pelota a la altura de su rostro. Oh, le encantaba ver cómo Kazemaru perdía los estribos sin poder hacer nada, tal como él se había sentido todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado dentro de él. Pero la idea de destruir al estúpido de Endou era _orgásmica_.

Se relamió los labios, y juntando toda su fuerza en los músculos de su pierna, disparó apuntando al estómago del portero. Los gritos desesperados de Ichirouta, diciéndole a Mamoru que se quitase de en medio lo hacían retorcerse de entretenimiento.

Shuuya, al ver cómo el peliazul se preparaba para chutar, sentía cómo su sexto sentido le decía que esto no estaba bien. Del tiempo que conocía a Kazemaru, sabía que no era una persona que desbordase confianza. De hecho, tenía asumido que era más dado a tener una baja autoestima, por lo que le contaron sobre cómo dejó la caravana Inazuma tras el partido contra Génesis en Fukuoka.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, por fin, el defensa se dignó a tirar de una vez por todas. Pero el tiro que salió de allí no era normal. Claramente tenía más potencia de lo usual, incluso podría decir que era _mucho_ más fuerte que los usuales disparos de Gouenji.

El delantero soltó un aliento de sorpresa. El tiro no iba hacia una escuadra, ni al larguero, ni a los laterales. Entonces…

"¡Endou, cuidado!" Exclamó el delantero.

"¡ENDOU, QUÍTATE!" El repentino grito de Ichirouta llegó tarde. Mamoru intentó detenerlo con una supertécnica, pero la velocidad del balón era inhumana, y acabó recibiendo el golpe en pleno estómago.

"¡ARGH!" Oh, eso no había sonado nada bien. El lamentable quejido de dolor resonó por toda la cancha. Nunca, nunca en su vida había oído algo así viniendo de Endou, y lo conocía desde que tenían apenas cuatro años. Las piernas no le respondían. El desgraciado de Yami le había devuelto el control justo después de golpear el balón, dejándolo a su suerte.

Estaba inmóvil, como clavado en el césped, temblando ligeramente, mientras algunos de los que habían estado mirando de lejos se acercaban corriendo a ayudar a Gouenji a levantar al portero.

Oh Dios, ¿estaba inconsciente? ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho?!

Se sentía como un completo inútil, allí parado sin hacer nada. Por fin su cuerpo se rindió y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras saboreaba sus propias lágrimas temblando, clavando las uñas en el césped como si este tuviese la culpa. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Pero no era cuestión de si _quería_, sino de que _tenía _que ir a ver cómo estaba, así que, aunando la poca fuerza de voluntad se levantó, aún tembloroso, y comenzó a acercarse al grupo de gente lentamente.

Tuvo que parar a medio camino cuando, en medio del tumulto donde podía oír a quien creía que era Nosaka pidiéndole alterado a Anna que llamase al entrenador y trajese agua fría, Shuuya se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró a mirarlo, hirviendo de la ira. Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto, y a la mirada de Gouenji se le sumaron otras de decepción y de terror -especialmente Hiura-. Realmente lo veían como a un monstruo, ¿verdad?

Viendo cómo el delantero de repente dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y se acercaba a él a paso rápido y decidido, su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que se fuera de ahí, que corriese y no mirase atrás, pero no podía. El nudo en su garganta se incrementó de manera exponencial cuando el otro lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta.

"¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡¿Por qué has tirado así?! ¡Podría estar lesionado ahora mismo!" Tenía razón, tenía toda la razón de estar enfadado con él. Mierda, si alguien hubiese hecho algo así a Endo delante de él, no sabía qué era capaz de hacerle-

Pero había sido él. Y nunca lo admitiría, pero una sensación dulce, como de satisfacción atravesó su cuerpo al ver cómo Mamoru era golpeado, haciéndolo sentir toda su frustración y tristeza de un golpe…

¡NO!

Ni hablar, no. Era imposible que pudiera disfrutar de algo así. Había sido Yami._ Tenía que haber sido él._

Tragó saliva con dificultad y consiguió articular una excusa.

"No… No quería… No sé por qué lo hecho, yo-" _Mentira._

Kidou se acercó a detener a Shuuya antes de que las cosas escalasen de nivel, preocupado por los dos. El rubio dijo algo por lo bajo y terminó cediendo, volviendo al grupo alrededor del portero.

"_Te ha gustado."_ Esa voz de nuevo.

"¡Cállate!"

"_Se siente bien, ¿verdad?" _ Optó por ignorarlo por completo y hacer caso a su corazón por una vez, corriendo en dirección a la portería.

"¡Endou!" Se hizo paso entre la aglomeración (cosa que no fue difícil, ya que nadie quería acercarse a él) y se arrodilló al lado del moreno. Mikado y Nosaka se encargaban mientras tanto de poner toallas húmedas en su frente y bolsitas de hielo en el estómago, que se empezaba a teñir de un color morado. Ichirouta se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

_Era su culpa._

Ootani se presentó unos segundos después, acercándose apresuradamente al lado de Jinyun.

El entrenador apartó al resto y le hizo un chequeo rápido a Mamoru, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Parece que sólo está inconsciente. Se recuperará con un poco de descanso." Ahora el equipo por fin parecía relajarse un poco. "Ichirouta Kazemaru." Pero por supuesto eso no lo incluía a él. "Tengo entendido que todo esto ha sido cosa tuya." Ichirouta se sentía traicionado, pero no tenía derecho a ello, porque todo lo que decían era cierto. "Creo que sería mejor que volvieras a tu cuarto-"

Antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase, una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Kazemaru y salió corriendo hacia el albergue.

Si físicamente fuera capaz de arrancarse la cabeza, lo haría. Las punzadas de dolor sólo lo empeoraban todo, aparte de que apenas veía por dónde iba. Llorar y correr al mismo tiempo no era una buena idea, precisamente. Tampoco vio a Fudo, y como era obvio, se chocó de frente con el castaño.

"¡Mira por dónde-! ¿Huh?" El de ojos verdes estaba claramente confuso. Apenas había salido del comedor, aprovechando que los demás habían salido a ver a saber qué, se encontraba a Ichirouta corriendo y llorando como un niño. Un atisbo de preocupación se posó en los ojos de Akio.

Kazemaru intentó salir corriendo de nuevo en dirección a las escaleras que daban a su habitación, pero el agarre del castaño lo detuvo.

"¡Déjame…!" El defensa intentaba sonar intimidante, pero de sus labios sólo salían quejidos adoloridos y su voz se quebraba cada vez más con cada palabra. Akio soltó la muñeca del peliazul y lo agarró firmemente por los hombros.

"Vamos a ir a tu habitación y me vas a contar qué está pasando." Más que una frase de apoyo, sonaba como una orden. Era algo bastante propio de los estudiantes de Teikoku, y Kazemaru sabía que por mucho que se negase, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era casi imposible sacárselo. Asintió, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y dejó pasar a Fudo. Realmente quería estar sólo de nuevo, pero entonces sólo le daría más oportunidades a Yami de hacer lo mismo, _y no le iba a dejar._

Se desplomó como un muñeco en la cama e intentó contener las lágrimas.

No pudo.

Fudou no tenía del todo claro cómo llevar una situación así, pero algo en su corazón se encogía al ver al peliazul así. Era horrible verlo así, llorando desconsoladamente, cuando lo que conocía de él, de su estancia en Teikoku, era una persona madura y confiada. No quería verlo allí, roto, delante de él. Soltó un pequeño 'tsk' por lo bajo, y se sentó al lado de Ichirouta, para después recostarse sobre él y envolverlo en un abrazo.

* * *

**ChAN cHA- ok aquí no xD.**

**We love nice Fudou**

**Si os gusta ya sabéis uwur dejad un reviewsito o lo que sea ejem-**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE BITCHES! Doble upload bicos ando inspirada, y como no subo siguiendo un horario, subo caps cuando los tengo, así que ahí va el 5 xD**

**Este es hasta más largo 7u7r **

**A Yienla: cuidado con el móvil qlia que eso vale dinero xD Me alegra que te guste la historia y cómo va, porque me encanta escribirla~~ Por cierto, ¿quién dijo que esto era EnKaze? 7u7**

**AVISO IMPORTANTEEE: Como no sé que pareja me gusta más porque EnKaze y FuKaze son mis favoritas, dejaré que votéis en los comentarios. Tenéis tiempo de sobra, así que don't worry. Me gustan las dos opciones, así que no os cortéis c;**

**Y ahora dejo de joder y os tiro el cap 5 la cara xd**

* * *

La sorpresa de Ichirouta no se hizo esperar. ¿Estaba Fudou Akio abrazándolo? Tampoco es que le importase, pero no se lo esperaba. Tampoco se esperaba que su cuerpo se moviera prácticamente solo (pero esta vez no era Yami), levantando los brazos para devolverle el abrazo. El apoyo del castaño, aunque era algo bueno, sólo consiguió que el llanto del peliazul fuera en aumento, pero esta vez, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del centrocampista, consiguió ahogarlos un poco. Los contenía como podía, porque odiaba llorar delante de nadie, y ya llevaba una racha considerable.

El abrazo no era para nada delicado, sino uno desesperado. Sentía que necesitaba gritar, llorar, _golpear_-

La frustración se acumulaba dentro de él, haciendo una pastosa mezcla con la rabia contenida que llevaba años guardándose para que nadie lo viera así. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios -si no lo estaba ya-. Si todo seguía así lo acabarían echando del equipo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y no se lo podía permitir. Haría _cualquier cosa_ por no volver a su casa. Se negaba rotundamente a tener que aguantar los maltratos de su padre, y mucho menos quería volver al instituto, donde sólo le esperaban burlas silenciosas y algún que otro imbécil que pasaba del silencio a lo físico. _Pero no lo admitiría._

Fudou bajó la mirada para ver mejor al defensa, encontrándose con un desastre de pelo desordenado y lágrimas. Las uñas de Ichirouta probablemente le iban a dejar marca en la espalda, por la fuerza con la que se las estaba clavando, pero no le importaba.

"¿Por qué siempre es a mí…?" La voz salió esta vez completamente quebrada. Podía sentir la frustración de Kazemaru, como escapándose de su cuerpo e inundando la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, consiguió calmarse. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero el llanto había cesado. Fudou se separó lentamente de él, todavía sin soltarlo del todo. Le dio tiempo para relajarse y que se pudiera limpiar los restos de lágrimas. No podía explicar lo extraño que se le hacía ver al otro de esa forma. Se sentía incómodo, pero sabía que él no era la prioridad allí.

"Fudou… ¿tú crees que soy una mala persona?" Sentía como que le habían golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza. ¿Mala persona? ¿De dónde se había sacado eso?

"Qué- ¡Claro que no! ¿Te han dicho eso? ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?"

"… No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo… A veces siento que quiero hacer daño a otras personas, Fudou…"

"Eso es normal. Bueno para vosotros supongo que menos. Parecéis felices constantemente, la verdad es que me pregunto cómo lo consiguen. Pero que sepas que para el resto de mortales esas cosas son normales." El tono de Akio hizo sonreír levemente al defensa.

"… ¿Puedo contarte una cosa? No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Por favor" El castaño se tensó y asintió, no convencido del todo. "Yo… No puedo- No sé cómo explicarlo. No puedo control-"

"_Oh, ni hablar." _La garganta del peliazul se cerró de golpe, impidiendo el paso del aire. No podía respirar. Comenzó a toser con fuerza y Fudou se asustó por el cambio repentino de Ichirouta.

¿¡Que se suponía que tenía que hacer!?

No estaba tosiendo normal, se estaba ahogando-. Veía cómo el otro prácticamente suplicaba por aire, pero estaba bien hacía un par de segundos.

"¿¡Kazemaru!?"

Los quejidos de Kazemaru aumentaron cuando, de la falta de aire, cayó al suelo. No lo veía, pero sabía que Yami lo estaba estrangulando –sentía la presencia de sus dedos atrapando su cuello con fuerza-. Un dolor inmenso en su pierna derecha lo sacó de golpe de su niebla mental. Todo se volvió rojo por un instante. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero había notado –y con detalle- cómo los músculos de su gemelo se retorcían. Un grito de dolor retumbó por los pasillos del albergue.

Akio había entrado en pánico. Se estaba ahogando delante de él y no podía hacer nada. ¿Tendría que llamar al entrenador? Pero si se iba, ¿quién se aseguraba que no se le iba a agotar el oxígeno? Tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios, pero esto no se parecía en nada a las situaciones en las que tenía que usarse. Más que nada porque la gente no se suele ahogar de un momento a otro.

Para su alivio, tal como llegó, el dolor se fue, y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Seguía tosiendo, sí, pero al menos _respiraba_.

Fudou se agachó apresuradamente al lado de Ichirouta, colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pecho, ayudándolo a colocarse en una mejor posición para dar paso al aire. Estaba sudando. Mucho. No tenía claro si era él o Kazemaru.

"_Si abres la boca, te rompo un brazo, ¿entendido?"_ Tuvo que cerrar los ojos del dolor de cabeza que tenía en el momento. Intentar contarle nada a Akio había sido una mala idea. Si lo pensaba bien, no podía lesionarlo al punto de tener que mandarlo a Japón de vuelta, porque no beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad? _"Hm. Eso no significa que no pueda tocar a los demás~" _El rostro de dolor de Endo pasó como un destello por la mente del peliazul.

"¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!" Las manos de Fudou ardían al contacto con su pecho y espalda, aunque la temperatura del castaño era la misma que la de siempre.

Akio, por su parte, seguía recuperándose del ataque de pánico que le había causado. Lo peor parecía haber pasado, pero el cuerpo de Ichirouta ahora estaba mucho más frío que de normal. Exceptuando la capa de sudor, era como tocar un cadáver. Envolviéndolo con los brazos, consiguió levantarlo y lo sentó en la cama, suspirando con pesadez.

"¿Podrías dejar de darme esos sustos? Vaya día que llevas…"

Kazemaru tomó una bocanada de aire, y se dejó caer en la cama por segunda vez. Cuando miró a Fudou, éste parecía bastante más tranquilo a unos momentos atrás. Le temblaban las manos.

"_**Adorable."**_ No pudo evitar que el pensamiento cruzase su mente. Nunca hubiera imaginado al centrocampista así de atento, y eso lo hacía feliz de alguna forma. Una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en los labios de Ichirouta.

"Perdona…"

"Ugh- ¿Te importa si fumo aquí?" Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había visto al otro fumar un par de veces –lo cual encontraba _atractivo_-, cuando les daban la tarde libre, y podían pasear por la ciudad. Pero nunca lo había visto fumar delante de nadie, ni acompañado.

"No sé qué pensará Kirina del olor a humo, pero a mí no me importa-." Ugh, Kirina. Se le había olvidado. Se le encogió el pecho al darse cuenta de la imagen que le había dejado no sólo al defensa, sino a los demás. Suspiró resignado al pensar que tendría que ver a Hiura de nuevo –le caía bien, pero le gustaría estar sólo durante al menos una noche-.

Fudou dejó caer su peso sobre la cama y sacó una caja de cigarrillos de la chaqueta del chándal. Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas cogió también un mechero del bolsillo del pantalón y encendió el primer cigarrillo. Intentando no mover a Kazemaru, se dio la vuelta para abrir la ventana de al lado de la cama, asomándose para que el aire lo refrescase un poco –aunque más que refrescarse el aire frío de Rusia le heló la cara en cuestión de segundos-.

Iba a meterse de nuevo cuando vio a Hiura hablando con Zhao y Michiya cerca de la puerta del albergue. Eso le recordó algo.

"Ah, Kazemaru, ¿no querías decirme algo?" El defensa tragó saliva.

"Eh, no es nada. Era una tontería." Por la expresión del peliazul, Akio lo dejó pasar.

"Entonces, si no me vas a decir eso, ¿me puedes explicar qué ha pasado?"

"…" No sabía cómo contárselo. No quería que lo mirase como el resto. Pero como poco le debía una explicación. "He- He golpeado a Endou en el estómago con el balón cuando practicábamos tiros." El castaño arqueó una ceja en confusión.

"¿No pasa eso como… todos los días?

"No lo entiendes… Yo- Le he golpeado. _Fuerte. _Creo que sigue inconsciente." El de ojos verdes casi se atraganta con el humo del cigarro.

"¡¿Inconsciente?! He visto cómo ese imbécil se pegaba con ruedas de camión para entrenar y salir normal- ¿Cómo lo has dejado inconsciente de un tiro?"

"Supongo que me frustré mucho y tiré con más fuerza de lo normal." Kazemaru se removió incómodo en el colchón.

"Bueno… No sé qué decirte…" Tampoco es como si esperase en primer lugar que le dijese algo. "¿Por eso estabas así?"

"… Los demás no se quieren acercar a mí, Fudou." Esperó unos segundos a que la repentina ansiedad se fuera para continuar hablando. "Me tienen miedo-"

"Eso es una estupidez. Sólo ha sido un accidente, tampoco hay que exagerar." Fudou sonaba claramente molesto, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara a Ichirouta, algo no encajaba. "Porque ha sido un accidente, ¿no?"

"…"

"Está bien, no te voy a juzgar. Nos pasa a todos. Bueno, lo de dejar inconsciente a alguien no, pero- "Kazemaru hizo un puchero en forma de queja.

"Me estás juzgando."

"No… Sólo discúlpate con él cuando se levante y lo arregláis."

Ichirouta se mordió el labio inferior. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso, pero Akio sólo sabía un tercio del problema.

"Supongo."

Dejó de mirar el increíblemente interesante techo que llevaba mirando desde que empezaron a hablar para ver a Akio de reojo. La luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, añadiendo un tono anaranjado a sus ojos. El corazón de Ichirouta dio un vuelco ante la vista que tenía delante de él. Seguramente porque no tenía experiencia en relaciones y tenía dieciocho años –aunque parecía que desde los dieciséis sus gustos no habían cambiado-, encontraba algo atractivo en chicos que fumasen. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo magnético en ver cómo el otro soltaba en suspiros el humo contenido a través de sus labios.

"Tú no fumas, ¿verdad?"

"N-No." La pregunta tomó al peliazul por sorpresa, y giró la cabeza para que el castaño no viera su sonrojo.

"Tal vez deberías. Ayuda algo con el estrés." Kazemaru sonrió divertido. Una frase así era más propia de Fudou.

"¿No se supone que deberías decirme que no fume?" El castaño sólo resopló y se acercó a la papelera para tirar los restos de cenizas de la punta del cigarro.

"Tsk. Es estúpido decirle a alguien que no haga algo cuando ni tú lo cumples. De todas formas ya eres mayorcito para decidir lo qué haces o lo que dejas de hacer."

Ichirouta suspiró entretenido y se acomodó, sentándose al lado del otro, acompañándolo mientras miraban por la ventana.

"Woah, ¿estás seguro de que quieres levantarte ya?"

"Hazme caso, hoy he pasado ya demasiado tiempo en el suelo." La risa repentina de Fudo lo confundió al principio, pero luego repasó sus palabras y le dio un codazo en las costillas, rojo de la vergüenza. "¡Fudou! ¡Sabes que no es por eso!" La risa del otro sólo aumentó.

Akio consiguió aguantar las carcajadas por un momento y fingió una expresión de inocencia.

"¿Hmm…? ¿A qué te refieres con 'eso'? Yo no he dicho nada- ¡Oh! ¡Eres un malpensado!" La falsa mueca de sorpresa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ichirouta agarró la almohada de su cama y le dio con ella en el brazo, evitando golpear el cigarro del castaño, divirtiéndose por primera vez en todo el día.

Pero Akio no se iba a dejar ganar, ni hablar. Esquivando los golpes del peliazul, saltó de una a la cama de Kirina, cogiendo su almohada para contraatacar. Tiró el cigarrillo a la basura y volvió a la batalla. Ni él se creía lo infantil que estaba siendo, pero si animaba a Kazemaru, tal vez no era del todo malo.

Un almohadazo en la cara lo mandó de nuevo a la cama de Hiura.

"¡Hmph…!" Antes de que el defensa hiciera otro movimiento, el castaño se levantó de repente, haciéndolo tropezar con su pierna, acabando ahora los dos recostados en la cama del peliazul.

Ichirouta estaba físicamente agotado, y le costaba respirar con normalidad –tener al castaño encima no ayudaba-. Akio vio el estado del otro y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Antes por poco se le muere y ahora se estaba esforzando demasiado.

"Uh… No deberías sobre esforzarte-" Mala idea bajar la guardia. Kazemaru lo agarró de los hombros e intercambiar posiciones, con Fudou ahora debajo de él. "¡Serás…"

Ichirouta sonrió con sorna. De hecho, sí que estaba agotado, pero para una vez que se lo pasaba bien, no iba a dejar que eso le arruinase el momento.

"Bueno, todo vale en el amor y la guerra." Se burló del castaño.

"Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿esto cuál es?" La cara del defensa se incendió de inmediato y se apartó a la velocidad del rayo de él. Las carcajadas del centrocampista no tardaron en reaparecer. "¡Deberías verte la cara!"

"¡Para…! ¡No me gustan los chicos!" Ahora a las risas de Fudo se le sumaron las de Yami. De acuerdo, eso no se lo creía ni él.

"_¡¿Qué tú no qué…?! ¡Pero si eres un completo marica por chicos como él!"_

"Bueno, bueno, perdona…-" Akio estaba al borde de las lágrimas de reírse. Ver a Kazemaru así de avergonzado era un completo espectáculo. Jamás en su estancia en Teikoku pensó que sería tan fácil molestarlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que recibía entonces eran miradas gélidas y gestos de desaprobación. "Una pena."

El gesto en el rostro del peliazul se relajó, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Eh- ¿A-A ti te gustan?" Reventarse la cabeza contra la pared sería menos estúpido que la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

"Hmm~" Asintió.

"_Huhu~ Este me gusta más que la ameba que tienes por capitán~."_

"_**No recuerdo haberte preguntado."**_

"Teniéndote a ti delante, ¿cómo no me iban a gustar?" ¡¿PERDÓN?!

"¡¿Huh?!" Las risas de Fudou ya estaban empezando a cansarle. No por las bromas en sí, sino porque cada vez que decía algo del estilo su mente-

_Mejor no mencionar eso._

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su indignación.

"K-Kazemaru, el entrenador quiere verte. Estará en el salón." Reconocía la voz de Ootani al otro lado de la puerta. Miró de reojo a Fudou con preocupación.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

* * *

**Ahora sí puedo decirlo:**

**ChaN ChAn cHAnnN**

**Animadme con reviews, favs o follows o mandaré a un sicario-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diosmiomequieromorir son las 2 de la mañana help me xD**

**Me ha costado un poco más sacar este cap porque no me salía escribir las conversaciones, pero no me quejo unu**

**A Yienla: dont worry que hay drama para llenar un pozo xD Y NUNCA ME CANSO DE LEER TUS REVIEWS :C ComO Te ATreVes xD me animas el día, so tu escribe jsjs 7u7r**

**A SerisBia: me alegro de ser tu primer review, es un honor uwur Y gracias por el voto ^^**

**A Annimo Friki: me acabo de dar cuenta de que no respondí a tu primer review, im so sorry ;; no me di cuentaaa. Y no te preocupes si no sale Endo, porque también hay escenas con él ^^**

**A Deusitalio: NICE que te guste la portada, y se viene drama, así que si te gustan las dos parejas, mejor xD**

**Pues sólo añado que llevamos un empate xD Ahora, a leer~~**

* * *

Ichirouta bajaba las escaleras despacio, agarrándose a la barandilla como si la vida le fuera en ello, ligeramente mareado por el esfuerzo y los nervios. Fudou lo seguía, aun con el peliazul habiéndole insistido en que iría solo.

Cuando giró a la izquierda para ir a la sala principal, se dio cuenta de que Fudou se había quedado atrás, vigilando en la esquina que daba al las escaleras. Volviendo la vista una vez más, vio, delante de él, a Jinyun y a Kudou, esperándolo con no muy buena cara.

"Kazemaru." Empezó el co-entrenador. El defensa se tensó. "Queríamos hablar contigo sobre tu comportamiento." Cómo no.

"¡No lo hice a propósito…! H-He tenido un mal día y se me fue la fuerza- No quería hacer daño a Endo-."

"Eso no es lo que hemos oído."

"Es la verdad." Un tono ácido se coló entre sus palabras. ¿Cómo que eso no era lo que habían oído? Fue su culpa, sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado.

"Has dejado inconsciente a un compañero de equipo." La conversación la llevaba principalmente Michiya, mientras Zhao fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación, ya que no le gustaba nada tener que llamar a uno de sus jugadores para cosas así.

"…" La garganta de Kazemaru comenzó a hacerse un nudo, y le costaba mantener la compostura.

"Hmm… Vamos, Kudou, no seas tan duro con él. Seguro que sólo ha sido un accidente." El entrenador intentó relajar el ambiente. Kudou sólo suspiró desesperado.

"Alguien tiene que decirlo, Jinyun. De todas formas, iré a revisar la información del equipo rival. Buena suerte." El adulto se despidió y volvió a sus asuntos, encaminándose a su despacho.

"Ah… Este Kudou, siempre tan serio…" El mayor frunció de nuevo el ceño al ver la expresión de tristeza del peliazul. "Kazemaru, no sé qué habrá pasado ahí fuera, pero si necesitas decirnos algo, estamos aquí para escucharos."

"Lo sé." Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero como todo en su vida, nunca lo era.

"Deberías ir a ver a Endou, ¿no crees?"

"Ah… S-Sí, ¿se ha despertado ya?"

"No hace mucho, ahora está descansando." Las ganas de tener que ver a Mamoru eran cercanas a inexistentes, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Con pesar, se dio la vuelta, preparado para ir a la habitación del portero, cuando de reojo divisó a Fudou, aún esperándolo.

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

"No ha sido del todo horrible. Podría haber sido peor."

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Akio confuso al verlo ir en dirección contraria a la zona donde estaba su cuarto.

"A ver cómo está Endou." La voz se le quebraba cada vez que decía ese nombre. El castaño lo miró avergonzado por un momento.

"Hm… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Ichirouta tomó aire al ver cómo el otro se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. Algo de compañía le ayudaría bastante, pero tenía que resolver asuntos personales.

"No te preocupes. Además quiero hablar con Mamoru a solas."

"… Como quieras. Si me necesitas estaré por ahí. No tengo claro qué hacer." Resopló molesto.

Kazemaru sonrió ante la actitud de Akio, y se encaminó a la habitación del moreno.

* * *

Una vez se vio delante de la puerta, su cuerpo lo detuvo de golpe. Su nerviosismo estaba a un paso de devorarlo, y de repente no se veía capaz de entrar. Endo compartía habitación con Gouenji, y si no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al portero, mucho menos quería ver al delantero.

"_**Necesito dejar de pensar tanto."**_ Pensó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y llamó a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" La voz sonaba cansada. Las ganas de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo lo inundaron por un momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"E-Endou, soy yo." El silencio repentino lo estaba matando. "¿Puedo pasar…?"

Ichirouta se mordió el labio inferior. Las manos le empezaban a temblar. Nunca en todo el tiempo que conocía a Mamoru habían tenido una discusión. Tal vez algún que otro conflicto, pero nada que no se arreglase hablando un poco. Esperaba que esta vez fuese igual, pero incluso si Endo lo perdonaba, no podía asegurarle que no volvería a pasar algo similar. No mientras _él_ estuviera de por medio.

"…Pasa." El peliazul se alivió al oír la respuesta. Por fin abrió la puerta y-

Los ojos de Gouenji parecían atravesar el cuerpo del defensa por la forma en que había clavado su mirada en él según abrió la puerta.

"_Buena suerte con pinchitos."_ A veces se le olvidaba que Yami no iba y volvía, sino que siempre estaba ahí para joder.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no salir de allí, ignorando al rubio como podía y centrándose en el moreno. Estaba sentado en su cama, sin camiseta, mientras Shuuya lo ayudaba a ponerse unos vendajes y hielo en el estómago.

Ahora tocaba disculparse, pero no se le había ocurrido cómo iba a empezar. _Genial_.

El portero lo miraba adolorido –y no era por el golpe-. Aquella mirada le atravesaba el corazón. No podía creerse que se había entretenido lo suficiente con Fudo como para olvidarse de lo que había hecho, aún si tan sólo había sido por un momento. _Tenía que haber estado ahí._ Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, pero ni de casualidad había sido el primero en verlo nada más levantarse.

"Os dejaré solos." La voz del delantero cortó el silencio. "Dime si necesitas algo." Le puso una mano en el hombro a Mamoru en forma de apoyo, y, sin mirar al defensa, salió del cuarto.

"No te preocupes, sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo. Se le pasará." Las palabras del portero tomaron por sorpresa al peliazul. ¿No estaba enfadado? Volvió la vista hacia su amigo- El rostro del moreno permanecía completamente serio. Tenía las vendas aún a medio poner.

"Uh… ¿Quieres que te ayude…?" Se acercó un poco, no del todo seguro, pero el otro se giró, intentando ocultar disimuladamente con los brazos.

"N-No hace falta-."

"…" Kazemaru sintió cómo su interior se hundía ante la reacción de Mamoru. Probablemente no se sentía cómodo a su alrededor, y no podía culparlo. "Endou. Déjame ayudarte. Yo te he hecho esto, así que al menos déjame hacer algo." Ignorando las quejas del moreno, cogió el extremo del vendaje que faltaba por ajustar alrededor de su pecho y-

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada para encontrarse con la mezcla de violeta y púrpura que manchaba el estómago del portero. Sus labios se fruncieron en una fina línea, y le empezaban a escocer los ojos. Las piernas le volvieron a fallar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apoyó las manos a los lados de las piernas de Mamoru, intentando no caerse de forma lamentable.

Incluso si había logrado mantener el equilibrio por poco, su vista se había nublado por completo, y notaba cómo sus lágrimas salían directamente de sus ojos para aterrizar en los muslos del portero.

"Kaze-."

"Perdóname, Endou. Si sólo supiera cómo controlarme… Yo- Nada de esto hubiera pasado-."

Las fuertes manos de Endou lo tomaron por los hombros, ayudándolo a levantarlo para ponerlo a su misma altura, para después abrazarlo con fuerza. Ichirouta no tardó en abrazarlo de vuelta, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

"Está bien. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar." El portero le sonrió, y tal como hizo esa misma mañana, limpió sus lágrimas. "Me dolía pensar que lo habías hecho a propósito, pero Gouenji me ha dicho que ha sido un accidente."

¿Huh?

Los ojos castaños de Ichirouta se abrieron de par en par. ¿Shuuya le había mentido? ¿Después de ver su comportamiento?

"S-Sí. No pensé que tiraría tan fuerte…" No le gustaba mentirle a Endou, pero ya que Gouenji le había hecho un favor…

"Aah… ¡No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza!"

"Endo…" Ahora que ese tema estaba despejado, faltaba aún por aclarar el principio de sus problemas. "Lo de esta mañana-."

"No pasa nada. Ah… Cómo decirlo…" Endo se rascaba nerviosamente una mejilla mientras miraba al techo. Bajó la mirada para ver directamente los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados de Ichirouta, sonrojado. La escena, de hecho, no estaba muy lejos de cómo habían estado por la mañana. Se sentía incómodo por la cercanía que ahora compartían, pero no se separó de él. "He estado pensando en… Y-Yo, ah, bueno-." El moreno seguía liándose en sus pensamientos, haciendo que el peliazul lo mirara, molesto por dejarlo en la intriga. "Digamos que tenía que aclarar… Lo que sentí cuando n-nosotros…"

¿Había oído bien?

Las mejillas de Kazemaru se tiñeron de rojo en un tiempo récord.

"¿A qué te refieres…?"

"Uhm…" Se cruzó de brazos. "Tú- Ehm, bueno, ya sabes que… Somos amigos desde hace mucho y no sé-. Me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo." Ichirouta podía jurar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había abandonado su posición y había salido disparada a su cabeza. "¡En el buen sentido! Por eso, cuando me besaste, no sabía qué sentía…"

"Ah…" No sabía qué decir. Ya eran demasiadas cosas en un día y su cerebro no daba de más. "E-Entonces, ¿qué…?"

"Todavía no lo sé. Pero, ¡no quiero discutir contigo!" El corazón de Ichirouta se hundió levemente al oír esto último, pero al menos sabía que tenía alguna oportunidad. "N-No sé cómo es eso de querer a alguien, así que…"

"Endou… ¿T-Te gustó?" Endou se removió, incómodo con el tema del beso. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar lo que sintió en el momento. Primero se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Kazemaru se fuera a lanzar así, pero después fue como…

Frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Todo había sido muy confuso, pero sí que podía decir que los labios de Ichirouta eran muy suaves, y que una sensación como cálida empezó a pasearse por su cuerpo.

"S-Se podría decir que sí…" Seguían en la misma posición, con el peliazul encima apoyado encima de él.

"Y me… ¿me besarías otra vez?" ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?!

Para su sorpresa, el moreno no contestó, sino que apartó la mirada, avergonzado, por un segundo, antes de mirarlo de nuevo y asentir tímidamente. ¿…De verdad había accedido?

Los brazos le flaqueaban, pero no podía ser más feliz. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a los labios del portero. La escena tenía tantas similitudes con el desastre de aquella mañana que parecía irreal, pero esta vez, Mamoru había accedido, e imitaba sus movimientos.

De nuevo sentía su respiración en su rostro, y sus narices se tocaban con delicadeza. De verdad que no se lo creía. Podía sentir sus labios rozándose, por lo que se preparó para entreabrirlos para besar correctamente al moreno y-

"¡Endou, se me olvidó traerte antes los analgésicos…!"

El cabezazo con Mamoru lo trajo directo de vuelta a la realidad –o más bien el suelo-. Inamori había entrado sin avisar, sosteniendo un envase de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

"A-Ah, Kazemaru… Yo- ¡Siento interrumpir!" Gritó avergonzado y cerró la puerta, apresurado.

"Agh…" Gemía de dolor Mamoru. Se había dado un buen golpe del susto. "¿Estás bien?"

Mientras tanto, Kazemaru se preguntaba por qué a Dios le gustaba tanto pegarle patadas en la moral.

* * *

**Y a esto me gusta llamarlo un cockblock-**

**Si os gusta dejádmelo saber, y recordad votar por vuestros favs~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto de subir caps a las 2 AM no es sano porque me duELE LA ESPALDAAA- Vale al grano que me muero xD**

**To TheWorld'sDeadliestAssassin: omg thats so sweeet! ^^ It makes me so damn happy to know that u like this enough to translate it omG i- Feel free to comment in English if u feel more comfortable, im super OK with it c;**

**A Yienla: pobre Inamori, cuanto hate se va a llevar por mi culpa lMao. Gracias por el pollo, aunque me hayan llegao solo los muslitos xDD Me recuerda a las escenas de las pelis de secuestros, donde envian dedos en una caja para que paguen el rescate, pero esta vez es un pollo XD a mi me censura los corazones y acabo mandando 3 como una desquiciada xdd**

**A Narien: tienes suerte de que me pilló la inspiracion xd Y mira, no te lo niego, lo del trío tambien se me paso por la cabeza, asi que VotO aCepTadO XD**

**A Neko: A VER VIEJA QLIA DEJA MI PC ESTUPIDA XD YA SABES QUIEN ERES, Y SE QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO nah ok ya te eche la bronca dw xDDD solo quiero decirte, que no te metas a hacker por lo que mas quieras JAJAJA**

**VALE YA DEJO DE HABLAR JSDYGFWYFU CAP 7**

* * *

Yami estaba a un paso de ahogarse de la risa. Sabía que Endou era estúpido, pero apartarse hacia delante en vez de en la dirección opuesta era demasiado. Compartía el dolor de cabeza de Kazemaru, pero no podía parar de reírse. Fudo le parecía mil veces más atractivo, pero el unicelular de Mamoru era una risa, al menos admitía eso.

Para cuando Ichirouta se levantó del suelo, el ambiente que se había estado formando entre la conversación y el intento de beso se habían esfumado con Inamori. Ahora sólo había una niebla de incomodidad que se hacía más densa a cada segundo que pasaba.

"No ha sido nada-." Sólo quería matar a Asuto y medir la densidad del cráneo de Endou, porque esa dureza no era normal.

"Eh… Deberíamos… Bajar a cenar ya, ¿n-no crees?" Al menos parecía que no era el único que se quería morir de vergüenza.

"¿No tienes que descansar?"

"Está bien, no es para tanto-. ¡Agh!" Tal cómo Kazemaru se imaginaba, el dolor hizo que Mamoru se retractase inmediatamente de sus palabras al intentar levantarse. El peliazul rodó los ojos, impresionado por lo terco que podía llegar a ser.

"Ya bajo yo y les digo a los demás que no puedes cenar en el comedor." Antes de dar dos pasos en dirección a la puerta, el agarre del portero lo detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta, pero Mamoru no dijo nada. De un leve tirón en el brazo, acabó de nuevo en los brazos de su amigo.

"Agh… Incluso si quisiera, no podría enfadarme contigo, Kaze~"

La sonrisa del moreno terminó por contagiar al peliazul. Las mejillas de Ichirouta se volvieron rojas de nuevo al sentir los labios del portero en su frente. Ahora sí estaba sonriendo como un estúpido.

"C-Cállate…" Tampoco debía hacerse ilusiones. No podía dejar pasar el hecho de que Mamoru no tenía claro qué sentía por él.

Una vez más se dio la vuelta para salir, despidiéndose del portero por el momento. Una vez cerró la puerta, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Le encantaba estar con Endou, pero necesitaba un respiro, y estando cerca de él, no lo iba a tener.

"¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?" La voz de Fudou por poco le provoca un paro cardíaco.

"¡Fudou! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Te dije que no tenía nada que hacer." Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. "Y desde que Inamori salió corriendo."

El corazón de Kazemaru se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Los había visto? Tal vez Asuto se podría imaginar qué estaba pasando, aunque sólo viera la parte del cabezazo. Aunque-

Mamoru no llevaba camiseta.

Él estaba encima del portero.

En _su _cama.

_Oh, mierda._

"¿H-Has visto algo?" Tragó saliva.

"No me interesa vuestra vida sexual, así que no, gracias."

"¡No hemos hecho nada-!"

"_Eres el peor mentiroso que he visto en mi vida. Y compartimos cuerpo."_ Si bien era cierto que se le daba de pena mentir, no podía hacer nada más. Que alguien más supiera que era homosexual no era una opción. No estaba dispuesto a recibir más burlas de las que ya llevaba-

"Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie." Ichirouta destensó los músculos al oírlo.

"Tienes que prometérmelo."

Fudou apartó la mirada, resoplando molesto. Las promesas le parecían una cursilería, pero reconocía el dolor en la mirada del peliazul. No era la primera vez que la veía.

"Ugh, de acuerdo-. Pero nada de promesa de meñique ni mierdas así."

Kazemaru le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañase al comedor. Akio no podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado entre el portero y el defensa. Cuando fue a su habitación, sonaba como si quisiera que lo matasen, y al salir iba más fresco que una rosa. Apretó la caja de cigarrillos que guardaba en el bolsillo. La cercanía que Kazemaru tenía con Endou lo ponía celo- nervioso. _Ni de coña iba a admitir eso._

Unas voces de fondo interrumpieron sus quejas mentales.

"Nosaka, te digo que vas a acabar cebando a Nishikage-."

"Necesita recuperar energías para poder entrenar, ¿verdad?"

"Ah-"

"¿Forzar a alguien a comer no era un fetiche?"

"…"

"Tatsuya, a veces deberías guardarte las preguntas."

Ambos se miraron confusos, pero prefirieron no decir nada sobre el tema de conversación. Cuando por fin llegaron, el silencio se hizo presente de forma gradual.

El estado de ánimo de Ichirouta caía en picado, y Akio podía notarlo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? ¿No era este el Raimon donde tanto se apoyaban mutuamente?

Chasqueó la lengua y llevó al peliazul a una mesa más apartada de los demás. Luego se separó de él para ir a coger la bandeja de comida para los dos.

"Tsk, ¿así es como tratáis a un compañero de equipo?" Podía entender el comportamiento de los nuevos, pero no de los que ya lo conocían. De reojo podía ver a Kazemaru, sentado y apartando la mirada de los demás.

"Está bien, Fudou." A veces quería golpear a Ichirouta en la cara. ¿En qué mundo estaba bien? "Es mi culpa." Oh, ahí iba de nuevo con el tema de la culpa.

"No lo es-"

"Ese golpe no parecía un accidente, ya deberías saberlo." La voz de Hikaru resonó con más fuerza de la que había empleado para hablar.

"¿¡Qué problema tienes-!?" Ichirouta lo agarró del brazo, indicándole que lo dejase ya. El castaño lo miró, incrédulo. ¿De verdad iba a dejar que le pasasen así por encima? Soltó un bufido molesto y, bandeja en mano, subió directo a su habitación.

"Fudou…" Suspiró Kazemaru preocupado. Evitaba levantar la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Shuuya. Después de meditar durante unos segundos, se acercó a la barra de la cocina para recoger la comida para Mamoru, y aceleró el paso, siguiendo a Fudou escaleras arriba-

No soportaba la presión.

Por el fondo, para su alivio, oía a Fubuki y Tatsuya regañando a Ichihoshi por ser tan insensible, pero eso no lo detuvo. Abrió de nuevo la puerta de Mamoru sin llamar, aún cabizbajo.

"Te traigo la cena." Forzó una sonrisa para el portero, pero parecía estar dormido. O mejor dicho, _estaba_ dormido. Era fácil saberlo por la postura desordenada que tenía al dormir desde que era pequeño. Le dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y le dio un par de toques en el hombro para levantarlo. "Endou…"

El moreno se removió en las sábanas, abriendo los ojos lo justo para ver al peliazul.

"Ah… Kaze… Déjame un poco más…"

"Endo. Es de noche, tienes que cenar; ya dormirás todo lo que quieras más tarde." Nunca en su vida había sonado tanto como su madre.

"Hmm… Ahora me lo como…" Kazemaru suspiró desesperado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente. Tomó su bandeja y salió del cuarto, en dirección al de Fudou.

Si no recordaba mal, Fudou dormía tres habitaciones a su izquierda –o eso esperaba-. Se paró delante de la puerta, pero en vez de llamar tocando, preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Fudou? ¿Estás ahí?" El gruñido al otro lado de la puerta confirmó sus dudas. "¿Te importa si paso?" Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos pasos seguidos por lo que parecía ser el pestillo de la puerta. Sus ojos se toparon con la mirada molesta del centrocampista, mientras Fudou veía entretenido al otro esperando en su puerta con la comida en las manos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Ichirouta levantó una ceja.

"Vengo a limpiarte el suelo, no te jode."

"… No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas-." La mirada asesina de Kazemaru fue suficiente para que se callase. "Como quieras. Pero te aviso de que huele a humo."

"…" El defensa no dijo nada. Pasó al cuarto del castaño –que estaba más ordenado de lo que se esperaba-, y cerró la puerta. Nada más se disponía a acomodarse, unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos se mirasen extrañados.

"Kazemaru, necesito hablar contigo un momento." La voz de Michiya le provocó un semi paro cerebral al castaño, que tardó segundo y medio en tirar el cigarro a medio empezar por la ventana –Dios quiera que no aterrice en un árbol-, mientras se tropezaba con sus propios pies intentando cerrarla y guardar el paquete que había dejado encima de la cama al mismo tiempo.

"S-Sí, ahora voy-." _Mierda._

Abrió la puerta y se preparó para acompañar al adulto para hablar a solas, pero para su sorpresa, ese no parecía ser el plan.

"Kirina ha pedido un cambio de habitación. Necesito que me acompañes para seleccionarte un nuevo compañero de habitación." El estado de ánimo del peliazul se hundió de nuevo al escuchar al co-entrenador.

"… De acuerdo-."

"Yo seré su compañero." Habló Fudou desde detrás del defensa.

"Fudou…" Ichirouta no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Todo lo que pensaba que sabía de Akio se había venido abajo en apenas un día. Jamás hubiera pensado que sería tan atento, tan-

"Si estáis los dos de acuerdo, entonces sólo falta que recojas lo que necesites."

"Yo… Sí, claro…"

Kudou no dijo más y se fue hacia el comedor, probablemente para informar a Hiura del traslado. Kazemaru se dio la vuelta para regañar al castaño por hacer las cosas sin pensar, pero Fudou ya estaba guardando las pocas cosas que había sacado de su maleta.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tú…?" No sabía muy bien por qué sentía la necesidad de reprocharle nada, si de todas formas había sido decisión suya. Era algo estúpido, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo con el castaño. O mejor dicho con su forma de ser-. Estaba acostumbrado a su personalidad sarcástica y sus ganas de sacar a los demás de quicio, no a… _esto._

"¿Pasa algo?" Kazemaru lo miró, cansado. _Necesitaba _un respiro. "De todas formas tenía de compañero a Goujin. Para tener al lado a ese cabeza hueca prefiero molestarte a ti. Es más divertido~"

Por supuesto que era por eso. Un sentimiento de ¿desilusión? se asentó en el pecho del peliazul como un saco de piedras. Qué estúpido por su parte pensar que nadie querría compartir habitación con él.

"… No es nada." La tristeza debió de colarse entre sus palabras, porque Fudo había cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación.

"Uhm… E-En fin, vamos a mover cosas."

Kazemaru lo acompañó al pasillo, donde también se encontraba Hiura, cargando con sus cosas.

"K-Kazemaru…" El menor se sobresaltó al ver al peliazul. "Yo-"

"No tienes que explicarte. Está bien, lo entiendo." Akio se sorprendió al escuchar el tono gélido de Ichirouta por primera vez en todo el día. Kirina hizo una pequeña reverencia donde casi se tropieza, en señal de respeto, y se metió apresuradamente en su nuevo cuarto.

* * *

Una vez terminó de colocar sus cosas en los cajones, Akio se sentó en su nueva cama, esperando a que Ichirouta saliera de la ducha. Daba gracias a que hubiera un baño por habitación. Sacó su móvil para pasar el rato, cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente de-

"¿¡Kazemaru?!"

Se levantó de golpe y salió disparado hacia el baño –Kazemaru parecía no haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo-, para encontrarse a Ichirouta en el suelo, delante del lavabo.

El peliazul mientras tanto se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, sacudiéndola de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados. Fudou se agachó para ver qué le pasaba, pero no tenía ninguna herida ni parecía haberse golpeado. Sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y al menos su torso estaba intacto- _Oh._

Un par de cicatrices se asomaban por los laterales de su caja torácica, por lo que asumía que la raíz estaba en su espalda. Pero las cicatrices no aparecían de un segundo a otro, así que tampoco había sido eso. Agarró con fuerza los hombros del otro, intentando que reaccionase.

"No es real- No..." El peliazul se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, y Akio se estaba cansando.

"¡Kazemaru!" Sus manos pasaron ahora a su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios del defensa. "Estoy aquí."

"F-Fudou…"

"¿¡Me explicas qué te pasa!? Ya van dos veces- ¡Hmph!"

Antes de poder procesar nada, Ichirouta se había lanzado a sus brazos, encajando su rostro en la nuca del castaño. Hubiera pensado que era un abrazo para sentirse seguro, si no fuera porque al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, el peliazul frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que la toalla acabara en a saber dónde. Una vez apartó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, Akio se heló en el sitio.

Bajo el flequillo del defensa, el cual ahora no terminaba de cubrir su ojo izquierdo, pudo ver que su pupila ahora era afilada como la de un felino.

* * *

**Why are u so gay-**

**f&f y review o aquí se monta un trío xd**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otra vez son las 2 AM wtf Qué me pasa xD ayayay vamos al grano que me muero**

**To fade-to-silver: yup, the votes are making some plot twists, looks like xD And dont worry about commenting in whatever language u feel like lol (ngl english sounds better than spanish to me sooo xp)**

**A Anonimo Friki: gracias por avisarme por lo del capitulo xp FanFiction me cambio el nombre de los caps xD Y tú bota o vota por Endo que a mi me parece todo correcto :D**

**A Yienla: vale dont worry voto cambiao porque me diste un poio (? Y porque me hace demasiada gracia el plot twist xDD**

**A Narien: la verdad si hubiera añadido a Endo en este cap me hubiera dado la risa xD Y madre mia vais a acabar montando una .org para matar a los del Raimon Inakuni LMAO**

**A Skilled Assassin: eso ya lo veremos 7u7~~ Depende de cómo avancen las cosas**

**AVISO BABY: El rating del fic es T pero el de este capítulo es M (if u know what i mean 7u7) **

**En serio he escrito esto y es laaaaargo xD pero hay plot entre medias c: sooo enjoy ;3**

* * *

Fudou no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Estaba casi seguro de que no se suponía que tenía que haber visto aquello. Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer ese ojo, porque sabía que lo había visto antes. _Entones se acordó_. Recordaba haber visto el partido del Raimon contra los Emperadores Oscuros desde el hospital con Genda y Sakuma. Prácticamente todos lo estaban viendo.

Llegó a un punto en el que no sabía si era real o se lo había imaginado-. Kazemaru temblaba mientras clavaba por segunda vez sus uñas en la espalda del centrocampista, pero esta vez no parecía triste, sino aterrorizado. Intentó levantar al defensa, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

"K-Kazemaru…" El cabello de Ichirouta había vuelto a su posición habitual, así que no pudo comprobar lo que creía haber visto. Hizo más presión en sus brazos y esta vez el agarre del peliazul se comenzó a aflojar, así que aprovechando la oportunidad, lo tomó de la cadera con una mano y consiguió levantarlo, apoyándolo contra la pared del baño. Sus cuerpos aún estaban pegados, y Kazemaru seguía mojado y con el pelo suelto por la ducha –su cerebro se _negaba_ a procesar que aún estaba desnudo-. Tuvo que parar un momento para recuperar la compostura. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle por la fuerza con la que Ichirouta se había aferrado a él.

Haciendo un segundo esfuerzo, consiguió –prácticamente- arrastrarlo a su cama. Se había empapado la camiseta en el proceso, y por mucho que quisiera apartarse del defensa, al verlo en su estado actual, su cuerpo se negaba, por lo que optó por tomar la manta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama para al menos cubrir a Ichirouta, cubriéndose a él en el proceso. Si no podía hacer nada más, al menos esperaría a que Kazemaru se recuperase.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que seguía temblando, probablemente porque su cuerpo seguía húmedo, así que extendió sus brazos para darle un poco de calor. De todas formas tampoco era lo más raro que había hecho en su vida.

"Fudou…" Bajó la mirada al oír por fin la voz del otro y se tensó como un palo al notar _todo_ el cuerpo del defensa enrollándose alrededor del suyo como una serpiente. Tragó saliva e intentó evitar el contacto con los ojos del peliazul a toda costa. Si lo que quería era darle calor a Ichirouta, no lo iba a tener difícil porque- ¿Era él o empezaba a hacer mucho calor en la habitación?

La luz única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la lámpara de la mesa de noche de la cama de Akio, la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo, el techo era blanco, la ventana estaba cerrada y-

_Mierda._

Su cerebro divagaba a cualquier cosa que le sirviera de distracción porque los pantalones se le empezaban a hacer una molestia –y gracias a Dios que la manta cubría la escena _porque si no-._

Terminó mandando a la mierda a las pocas neuronas que le quedaban al notar los brazos de Kazemaru deslizarse por debajo de su ropa mientras le suspiraba al oído, tomando al otro por la cintura –había evitado mirar el cuerpo de Ichirouta en el baño- pero vaya si tenía una figura femenina.

_Ahora sí quería verlo-_

Tal vez debía empezar a admitir que llevaba un tiempo interesado en el peliazul, desde que lo conoció en Teikoku. Normalmente todo lo que hacía era tomar notas y corregir el entrenamiento de los jugadores, pero tenía algo diferente. Se sentía estúpido al pensar que de verdad había intentado verlo mejor en las duchas, sólo para llevarse la decepción de que 1) salía más tarde que los demás, por lo que eran pocas las veces que había logrado verlo cambiarse y 2) solía llevar una camiseta interior que sinceramente quería quemar y lanzar a un pozo.

Así que su misión secreta en Teikoku fue, en resumen, un fracaso total. A partir de ahí simplemente se dedicó a molestarlo como cualquier ser humano hormonal hubiera hecho durante el resto de entrenamientos porque no conseguía nada con él, lo cual acabó en –vaya sorpresa- el peliazul molestándose tras ignorarlo durante varias semanas.

"Akio…~" El ronroneo casi pornográfico de Ichirouta, acompañado de sus manos acariciando su pecho, como rogándole que se quitase la camiseta, fue capaz de hacer que los pantalones del castaño ahora se sintieran diminutos. El dolor punzante entre sus piernas no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, pero de vez en cuando su cerebro hacía su mejor esfuerzo en recordarle que esto _no estaba bien_. Kazemaru había tenido un ataque de pánico en el baño tan sólo unos minutos atrás y ahora estaba a punto de-

Ichirouta se soltó de repente del agarre de Akio, para rodearlo con los brazos, apoyándolos en el colchón, para después hacer lo mismo con sus piernas, quedando completamente expuesto y sentado encima de las caderas del de ojos verdes.

Fudou ya no podía controlar su respiración, viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Ichirouta, admirando el ligero destello morado de su ojo izquierdo-

_Espera._

Su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas de peonza, pero su cuerpo se sentía como _ardiendo_, el foco del calor concentrándose en su vientre.

Kazemaru se inclinó para besar la mandíbula del castaño, dejando un fino rastro de saliva que bajaba hasta su garganta, mientras levantaba sutilmente las caderas, sosteniéndolas en el aire, dejando que su mano derecha se deslizaba bajo los pantalones del centrocampista, sacándole un gemido de placer.

Él tampoco terminaba de entender que estaba haciendo. Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla de su propio razonamiento y el deseo de Yami de tener sexo con el castaño, aunque éste último había comenzado a sobrepasar su sentido común desde el momento en el que Fudou parecía haber comenzado a responder a su tacto.

Ahora, si fuera completamente consciente de su propio ser, podría afirmar con toda seguridad que Yami se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo. Su cerebro estaba tan concentrado en su propio placer que no tenía tiempo de reprocharle el haber dejado que pasase de nuevo, y es que, tras haber salido de la ducha para secarse el pelo frente al espejo, moviendo un mechón de su flequillo, se topó con que la pupila de su ojo izquierdo se había afilado, dejándolo tal y como recordaba que lucía cuando portaba la piedra Alius. Pero esta vez Yami no lo controlaba.

Fudou salió de su trance por un segundo para recostarse en el cabecero de la cama, levantando sus manos para sujetar a Ichirouta por la nuca, atrayéndolo para besarlo acaloradamente.

_Su cuerpo se sentía tan jodidamente bien-_

Sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello húmedo de Kazemaru, pero poco le importaba. Varias gotas de agua fría resbalaban por los brazos del castaño, creando un contraste con el calor que su cuerpo emitía.

Desde que había visto aquél brillo proveniente del ojo del otro, Fudo, de alguna forma, quería parar, pero su mente no le obedecía y era como si su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta. No era como que estaba tan excitado que le costaba detenerse –aunque lo estaba-, sino que físicamente no podía.

Sin dejar de besar al defensa, retiró las manos su cuello para quitarse la camiseta que ya empezaba a molestar y tirarla a algún punto aleatorio del suelo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo el masaje que Ichirouta le proporcionaba sobre la tela de sus bóxers aumentaba la velocidad.

"Ah…~" Gimió Fudou. "K-Kazemaru- Quiero meter- _Huff…_~" La voz de Akio salió de su garganta sonando ronca y profunda, cargada de excitación- Pero, de nuevo, no le importaba.

Kazemaru no tardó en dar caza a los labios de Akio de nuevo, dejando que gimiese dentro del beso. Las piernas se le comenzaban a cansar de la postura que llevaba ya un tiempo manteniendo, así que sin más rodeos, agarró los pantalones del otro junto a su ropa interior por los laterales y se los quitó de un tirón, haciendo que el pene del castaño saliera de golpe, dejando que golpease con un sonido húmedo sus nalgas.

"_Fu-Fudou…~_" Un suspiro salió de los labios de Ichirouta al notar cómo del miembro del otro salía una pequeña gota de pre eyaculación. A estas alturas, el placer lo había terminado de consumir- Nunca antes había tenido sexo con nadie, pero ahí estaba él, frotándose como un gato en celo contra su compañero de habitación.

Yami tenía que tener algo que ver, estaba seguro, pero no podía parar, a pesar de las voces en su cabeza que le recordaban que a quien realmente había querido durante años era a Mamoru.

Pero se sentía _tan bien…_

Sentía que por fin, tras años de reprimir su sexualidad, soltaba una gran parte de su frustración. Y le gustaba. Cuando estaba con Fudou se sentía ligero al saber que al otro también le gustaban los hombres, pero esto era _mucho mejor-_

Cómo le hubiera gustado ver la cara de estúpido de su padre al ver cómo se follaba a otro hombre sin ningún pudor después de años siendo ridiculizado por ser 'un marica'~ _Eso sí sería digno de éxtasis._

Las manos de Akio esta vez se paseaban por su espalda, acariciando sus cicatrices con suavidad- Las cicatrices que su padre le había dejado a lo largo de los años –que ni siquiera Endo sabía que existían-. Se echó un poco más hacia atrás para sentarse levemente en los muslos del castaño, juntando las puntas de sus miembros y lamiendo sus dedos para masturbar a Fudo con más facilidad.

Por su parte, Akio besaba el cuello y el pecho del peliazul entre suspiro y suspiro. Sabía, por las reacciones del otro, que era su primera vez, pero si no lo conociera, nunca lo hubiera sabido. Por los toques y los movimientos de Ichirouta, deducía que se guiaba por el placer, y no por la experiencia. Pero, oh, Dios, era _tan_ bueno…

Consiguió sacarle un sonoro gemido al defensa al morder con cuidado uno de sus pezones, sin preocuparse de que los pudieran oír –tal vez debería preocuparse por eso, pensó-. Sin embargo, la idea de oír a Kazemaru gemir a todo volumen lo encendía aún más.

Estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel, cuando Ichirouta se levantó de repente, dejando que una sutil corriente de aire rozase su pene, haciendo que palpitase ante la falta del tan deseado contacto. Fudou miraba con curiosidad los movimientos del otro. Kazemaru terminó colocándose a cuatro de espaldas al borde de la cama, a lo que Akio sólo pudo entreabrir los labios en anticipación a lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Si no fuera porque llevaba un rato concentrándose en no acabar antes de lo necesario, aquella vista, con el rostro del otro pegado a su erección, permitiéndole medir la longitud de su pene en comparación a la cara sonrojada de Ichirouta, habría sido suficiente para hacerlo eyacular.

Antes de llevárselo a la boca, Kazemaru comenzó a divagar, testeando primero con besos en la base de la erección del castaño, observando entretenido sus reacciones –aunque Akio tratase de ocultarlas-. Después procedió a lamer la punta, sin dejar de masturbarlo. Su propia erección lo estaba matando, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

"Ah… Ah…~" La respiración de Fudou era música para sus oídos, pero _quería más._

Tras dejar un poco de saliva en la punta decidió meterse poco menos de la mitad en la boca, comenzando el vaivén lentamente. Tenía una ligera idea del tamaño de Akio, pero una vez en su garganta, parecía como si se hubiera agrandado aún más, porque no era capaz de introducir ni un centímetro más- Aún así, aquello era mil veces mejor que la variedad de vídeos de porno gay que había visto. El olor, el tacto, y por qué no, el hecho de que Fudo estaba como un tren eran simplemente geniales.

Sabía que estaba llevando al otro a su límite, pero un gemido suprimido de sorpresa se formó en la parte trasera de su garganta cuando, de repente, sintió a Fudou inclinarse hacia delante para tomarlo con menos sutileza del cabello para embestirlo con gentileza. No estaba siendo lo más brusco que podía llegar a ser, ni de lejos, pero notaba como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos de la falta de aire.

Cuando sentía que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle, clavó sus uñas en los muslos del otro, que soltó su cabello, dejándolo respirar. Estaba hecho un desastre, respirando como podía, con el pelo completamente desordenado y a medio secar, y su rostro ahora lleno de lágrimas, completamente rojo, y con la lengua fuera como un perro- No había terminado de recuperarse cuando Fudo lo tomó de las mejillas con fuerza.

"Voy a metértela y te va a gustar." Sus palabras resonaron roncas, pero como una orden, y Dios sabía cuánto le ponía eso-

"Sh-Shí…~" Respondía como podía.

El castaño lo tomó de la cadera con una mano y del hombro con la otra, tumbándolo boca arriba en la cama. Luego sujetó sus piernas y las colocó de forma que sus rodillas quedaban prácticamente a la altura de su cabeza–bendita sea su elasticidad-. Se tomó un momento para apreciar las vistas, pero no duró mucho porque su cuerpo le _gritaba _que lo hicieran ya.

El pecho de Ichirouta subía y bajaba de forma irregular, esperando impacientemente a que Akio terminase de prepararlo. Contuvo su respiración de golpe al notar la punta rozando su entrada.

"Va a doler." Le informó Fudou. Él lo sabía, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad- Quería sentir todo lo que no había sentido en todos esos años en los que sus hormonas prácticamente querían devorarlo. Subió los brazos para agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, y le asintió al castaño, dándole vía libre. "Tienes que relajarte. Mantente como estarías normalmente." Su rostro se incendió al oír al de ojos verdes susurrándole aquello. Ahora sí había bajado la voz, porque la cama estaba pegada a la pared que conectaba a la habitación de al lado, y esta vez sí que iban a armar _ruido_.

Kazemaru sintió la primera oleada de dolor al notar la punta entrar -¿era eso la punta sólo?-, y sólo con eso sentía que se iba a partir en dos, pero ahogó el quejido de dolor y se aferró con más fuerza a las barras. Fudo paraba de vez en cuando para dejarlo acostumbrarse, pero sólo con las palpitaciones de su pene dentro de él, era suficiente para que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

El dolor se rebajó considerablemente cuando la mano de Akio comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente y éste se agachó a besarlo. Ahora sentía que el placer lo inundaba _y joder si se sentía bien- _Comenzó a mover las caderas inconscientemente, y Fudou continuó presionando dentro de él, sin dejar de masajear su erección.

El dolor dejó de existir en el momento en el que Akio acertó en un punto, y por un momento su visión se volvió negra-

"¡Ah-! ¡F-Fudou- Ahí~!" El castaño captó el mensaje de inmediato, y de una fuerte embestida, golpeó en el mismo sitio, haciendo que el peliazul arquease la espalda, reafirmando su agarre y rodando los ojos del placer. No podía ni hablar de lo bien que se sentía-

Fudou vio esto y sabía que ya podía aumentar la potencia con el otro, así que lo agarró de las nalgas con firmeza y comenzó a penetrarlo con suficiente fuerza para mover la cama. Un par de gotas de sangre se resbalaban por los muslos del defensa, pero poco parecía importarle. De hecho, Akio tuvo que inclinarse de nuevo para besarlo, evitando que hiciera ruidos que pudieran delatarlos. Bajo sus labios, de vez en cuando oía un 'más' entre gemido y gemido, sintió que no le faltaba mucho-

Imitó al de cabellos largos y se sujetó también del cabecero cuando notó que iba a correrse al mismo tiempo que Ichirouta.

Un suspiro de absoluto placer abandonó los labios del defensa al sentir cómo Akio lo mandaba al cielo- Sentía que había terminado encima de su propio estómago, pero era lo de menos. No se creía que acababa de tener sexo con Fudou Akio. Sus piernas se rindieron al notar cómo el castaño salía de su interior lentamente.

"Ah…" Su cabeza le daba mil vueltas y sus energías abandonaban su cuerpo con rapidez.

Fudou suspiró al poder relajar los músculos. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía sexo así? Se desplomó al lado de Ichirouta, y tomó un par de bóxers nuevos del cajón de al lado de su cama. Después de descansar por unos minutos, se levantó para limpiar los restos de semen del cuerpo de Kazemaru, que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Tras dejar toda su ropa a un lado de la cama, se dirigió a la ducha. Antes de meterse, se detuvo por un momento delante del espejo del lavabo. Se miró durante unos segundos antes de que una pregunta lo asaltase de nuevo.

_¿Qué había sido todo eso?_

* * *

**Why ARe U So GaYyy**

**Las votaciones siguen abiertas~~**

**Estais a tiempo de salvar el ano de Kaze-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno bueno qué es esto, yo subiendo antes de las 2 AM xD**

**To fade-to-silver: it wasnt exactly planned but when I started writing all of that I was like OKAY IF IM DOING THIS IM GOING ALL OUT BABY, basically xD So, yeah, u may be right lmaoo**

**A Anonimo Frikki: bueno bueno bueno aqui el cambio d vaya xD JAJA pero menos mal que veo que os gusto el lemmon porque no suelo ecribir cosas asi c: Y no te preocupes que Endo tambien tendra su spot c;**

**A Yienla: si olias drama AqUI tE LlEGA beIBI ok ya XD Agarrate el calcetin que se pone dramatica la cosa .v.**

**AVISO BABY 2.0: En este cap se tratan temas como el suicidio, la depresión y cosas malas :v Si alguien se ve muy afectad , para su propia salud (que drama) pues recomiendo que no os vayáis incentivando (añadir corazón pq FF no me deja)**

**+Recomendación de la casa xd: AHORA, si queréis hundiros en la miseria más absoluta porque es vuestro pasatiempo como yo xDDD escuchad una canción de esas que te hacen llorar por algún motivo pero que son happys (ya me entendéis) LMAO**

* * *

Kazemaru se encontraba de nuevo en aquél pozo de infinita oscuridad que parecía ser su mente. Se suponía que estaba soñando, pero no se sentía como tal. Los ojos de Yami brillaban en la oscuridad, constantes y moviéndose a su alrededor como un lobo acechando a su presa. Podía oír pasos afilados acercándose en el no existente suelo-

"_¿Cómo estuvo eso?" _Sin dar la cara, la voz de Yami lo rodeaba, escuchándola provenir de varios sitios al mismo tiempo.

_No de nuevo._

Quería salir de allí sin importar cómo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y prefirió no responder. No quería tener aquella conversación, pero no tenía opción. Se sentía mareado y sólo necesitaba dormir.

No iba a aceptar lo que acababa de pasar. Sobre todo porque no entendía por qué se había comportado así con Fudou, si ni siquiera le interesaba tanto –o eso quería pensar-. Su mente parecía comenzar a apagarse lentamente, incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El abismo parecía hacerse más difuso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"Por favor… Déjame…" Suplicó al borde de un colapso. No tenía energías suficientes para soportar nada más. Sólo quería volver y ver a Fudou, o abrazar a Endou- Si lo que tenía que hacer era arrepentirse mil veces por haber usado la piedra Alius lo haría, pero necesitaba que acabara ya…

"… _Kazemaru."_ Para la sorpresa del peliazul, su voz sonaba mucho más suave que de costumbre. _"Sigues negando lo que ya sabes."_

"¿Por qué…?" El mundo parecía ir a cámara lenta y estaba agotado.

"_Sólo intento hacerte feliz, pero no lo entiendes…"_ Se hubiera reído si no estuviera completamente exhausto. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando siguió hablando. _"Nadie te quiere, Ichirouta." _Soltó una pequeña risa y una lágrima se escurrió entre sus dedos, seguida de varias más.

"¿Es esa tu definición de felicidad?" Se hubiera burlado de él si no sonara tan patético. Su voz se quebraba ante aquellas palabras que reflejaban sus sentimientos-

"_Sólo intento protegerte, pero no me dejas."_ Levantó la mirada al notar la presencia de Yami delante de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por segunda vez. Le era imposible acostumbrarse a verse a sí mismo_ pero mejor._ Era un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía, pero a pesar de ser idénticos, eran tan diferentes-

"Deja de mentir. No sé de qué estás hablando." Sonrió débilmente y acumuló valor. "Yo- Tengo a Endou. No necesito a nadie más… Él si me aprecia, ¿o se te ha olvidado?" Más que rebatir al contrario, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. La expresión del otro se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza.

"_Oh, Kaze… A veces me das tanta lástima…" _Yami acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla húmeda del defensa. _"Sólo te ha perdonado porque Gouenji le dijo que había sido un accidente."_

"¡TÚ fuiste quien lo hizo, no yo!" Apartó de golpe la mano de Yami y se alejó de él.

"_Sigues sin entenderlo. Te daré una pista." _Pero Ichirouta no quería escuchar nada más. Aquellas palabras le habían azotado más profundo de lo que quería pensar- _"Yo nunca haré nada que tú no quieras hacer."_

El suelo desapareció de golpe y cayó a un mar oscuro como el abismo del que provenía. No podía respirar y por mucho que gritaba, nadie le oiría-

* * *

Se despertó aturdido, pero se acomodó lentamente a la oscuridad que ahora podía sentir de forma física. Se giró y entrecerró los ojos, distinguiendo la forma de Akio mientras se secaba la cara de las lágrimas que pensaba que había soñado.

"¿Fudou…?" El otro encendió la lámpara, haciendo que Kazemaru se removiera incómodo al notar la luz. Eso y que Akio estaba durmiendo con él.

"Estabas llorando mientras soñabas, así que pensé que igual era mejor despertarte." Acomodándose lentamente, intentó guardar la compostura, pero de nuevo, no pudo y acabó derrumbándose, las palabras de Yami haciendo eco en su cabeza.

_Nadie te quiere, Ichirouta._

"¿Has tenido un mal sueño?" Nada más Fudou puso una mano en el hombro del peliazul, Kazemaru se recostó en su hombro.

Mientras el defensa se desahogaba, Akio divagaba por sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pelo del Ichirouta. Verlo así le traía muchos recuerdos, y ninguno era bueno.

* * *

Fudou se crió en un entorno de decadencia donde quiera que mirase. Su padre los abandonó a él y a su madre, dejándolos a su suerte porque era un inútil incapaz de mantener a su propia familia. Desde que era pequeño veía a su madre traer a varios hombres a su casa en un intento de sacarlos adelante, recordándole constantemente que debía crecer para ser un hombre fuerte y de provecho y no acabar como su padre. Tal vez porque no entendió sus palabras, tal vez porque a medida que crecía nada parecía mejorar, terminó por comportarse de la forma opuesta, fumando desde temprana edad y metiéndose en problemas en la escuela casi constantemente.

Los hábitos de su madre, para su desgracia, no cambiaron. A la edad de catorce había contado más de una veintena de hombres hasta que acabó por aburrirse y lo dejó. Lo único que consiguió salvarlos y dejar que viera una pizca de esperanza en los ojos de su madre, fue su ingreso mediante una beca en Teikoku- Consiguiendo una de las mejores notas en todo Tokio. Pero no duró. Descubrió que durante el tiempo que él estaba estudiando, las cosas en casa iban a peor. Después de la fase de traer hombres a casa vino la de la adicción a antidepresivos. No sabía exactamente qué prefería, teniendo en cuenta que su medicación los dejaba prácticamente sin comer, llegando por poco a fin de mes, subsistiendo de ayudas sociales y evitando las deudas que su padre les había dejado.

Unos meses más tarde conoció a un chico al que parecía no molestarle su presencia –incluso si él lo intentaba provocar a propósito-. Su cabello era azul oscuro como la medianoche, largo hasta los hombros, y sus ojos, azules como el cielo de día. La primera vez que lo escuchó hablar pensó que era lo más parecido a un ángel que había visto hasta entonces, pero no sabía expresar emociones más allá del desprecio. Notaba que al otro le pasaba algo, pero lo ignoró pensando que tenía cosas mejores de las que preocuparse. Aunque admitía que su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto-

Aquél chico, a través de rumores, descubrió que Akio pasaba por un mal momento, y decidió llevarle comida aparte. Al principio se negaba a aceptarla, guiado por su orgullo, pero acabó aceptando por necesidad. Desde entonces, su forma de verlo cambió, en cierta forma –_pero no lo aceptaría_-. El de ojos azules no sólo lo ayudaba con la comida, sino que también lo acompañaba en los recreos, y él, a cambio, le ayudaba con las tareas. Él fue lo único que le hizo sentir vivo después de años siendo carcomido por la desgracia. Su sonrisa era el motivo por el que respiraba.

_Pero cometió errores._

Era joven, y no tenía experiencia en expresar aprecio-. Por eso muchas veces en las que el otro le había dicho algo amable, él contestaba de forma tajante, arrepintiéndose al segundo cuando veía el dolor en los ojos del joven. Pero su estúpido ego no lo dejaba disculparse.

Un año más tarde, las cosas cambiaron de nuevo. Se comenzaron a distanciar, y Fudou se culpaba internamente por aquello, pero, de nuevo, tenía cosas mejores por las que preocuparse, pensó.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de ignorar aquellos extraños sentimientos que lo llenaban cuando estaba con él, por lo que decidió desvincularse por completo del otro, razonando que sería lo mejor para ambos. De todas formas, él no era una buena influencia.

Él, acostumbrado a pelear frecuentemente con imbéciles que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que restregarle por la cara que ellos tenían dinero y él no tenía nada, no se dio cuenta de que también habían comenzado a molestar al de ojos azules.

Tan centrado estaba en sí mismo que la noticia de su suicidio le golpeó como un camión. El acoso por ser aparentemente homosexual llegó a un punto de no retorno para el de ojos azules. Aquél día nada parecía tener sentido. Se pasó por la dirección que dijeron tras el minuto de silencio en su clase para presentar sus respetos, sólo para encontrarse con el altar con la foto del peliazul. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Leyó el nombre bajo la foto del joven sonriente.

_Mashimura Hotaru._

Ese fue el día en que derramó sus primeras lágrimas, acompañando a la mujer que lloraba sonoramente a su lado –asumió que era su madre-. Cuando la mujer le preguntó si conocía al chico, no supo qué responder.

Llegó destrozado a su casa, con el corazón roto por primera vez en su vida, repasando cada una de las sonrisas del otro mentalmente, y abrazó a su madre después de una vida entera sin importarle. Lloró en sus brazos, sin preocuparle si estaba consciente de lo que ocurría o no.

_Y decidió que era hora de que le importase_.

Continuó sus estudios, manteniendo sus calificaciones perfectas, manteniendo como podía a su madre, tratando de superar la muerte de su único amigo. Quién le diría que unos años más tarde, tras unirse al equipo de fútbol al escuchar que ganar competiciones tenía precio monetario –aún si debía dejar a su madre durante unos meses-, donde sólo se dedicaba a molestar a sus compañeros de equipo, llegaría alguien a quien tampoco le importaban sus burlas, que también se preocupaba por él como una madre, cuya sonrisa también parecía sacada del cielo –aunque no se las solía dedicar a él-, llevando el mismo dolor que Hotaru en sus ojos.

_Y su corazón recordó lo que era vivir._

* * *

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, unas cálidas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos de nuevo, tras dos años. No quería que Ichirouta acabara de la misma forma, y de ninguna forma dejaría que eso pasara.

Recostó al peliazul en la almohada cuando se relajó, incitándolo a dormir de nuevo, esta vez abrazándolo por detrás, reconfortando al otro.

"Fudou…" Murmuró Kazemaru. Su voz seguía sonando disgustada, pero mucho más somnolienta.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias." Una sensación de calidez alivió su corazón de golpe, y hundió su nariz en el cabello del peliazul, dejándose mecer por el agradable olor que Ichirouta desprendía.

Era hora de pasar página al fin.

* * *

**Los feels, man **

**Remember de dejar algún apoyo a esta pequeña autora si os gusta uwur**


	10. Chapter 10

**Son sólo las 12 PM c: *aplaude en idiota* Espero que este cap anime la depresión que os dio el anterior xD**

**A Yienla: aprecio que te haya gustado el cap anterior, porque se me hizo un pelín corto, pero no iba a dejar sin exlicar por qué Akio es tan pedorro a veces xD so thenkiu c;**

**To fade-to-silver: yes they do, but this is a happier chapter c: enjoy it while it lasts xD**

**A Anonimo Friki: oooh me encanta que tengas ya hasta una teoría sobre el fic. Recuerdo verme DRAMAtical murder hace unos años pero no entendí ni el pito xD Y tengo entendido que hasta en MLP hay capítulos que tocan temas más maduros, así que no te preocupes ^^ Y sólo te puedo decir que la teoría no anda desencaminada, vaya 7u7r Por ahora os torturo con lo de las cicatrices jsjs**

**A Neko: que sepas que voy a contratar a un sicario pa matarte - Te vigilo**

**YYYYY aquí el cap~ No hay advertencias c:**

* * *

Akio se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero sabía que no había bebido, porque él no bebía. Eso era para estúpidos. Levantó un brazo con pesadez y cogió el móvil de la mesa de noche para ver la hora, pero al hacer un esfuerzo viéndolo más de cerca su cerebro fue capaz de reconocer que aquél no era su teléfono, así que lo dejó donde estaba. Notó un movimiento proveniente de detrás de él, y entonces recordó que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Kazemaru después de-

Ah, sí, eso también.

Recibió una punzada de dolor al voltearse a ver a Ichirouta. Sí recordaba haberse acostado con él –lo cual ya era extraño de por sí-, pero había algo que lo molestaba, y era que _faltaba algo_\- Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no sabía qué era.

La noche anterior era una visión borrosa ya de por sí, pero olvidar una parte concreta era otra historia para alguien como Fudou. Nunca en su vida se había olvidado de algo, y mucho menos de algo que consideraba importante. Era como si alguien hubiera borrado una parte específica de sus recuerdos.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, pero por mucho que se rompiera la cabeza, no iba a acordarse de un milagro, así que decidió levantarse de una vez y ponerse a hacer otras cosas. La noche anterior había sido una locura, de eso estaba seguro. Iba a lavarse la cara cuando pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea levantar al peliazul para darle tiempo a darse una ducha rápida. Él sólo se había encargado de limpiar los restos de semen del cuerpo del defensa, pero iba a necesitar más que eso.

Antes de despertarlo, se sentó unos minutos a mirar al otro dormir. En cierto modo le daba lástima levantarlo sabiendo que estaría agotado, pero como se le quedase ese olor la discreción se iba a ir a la mierda. Un sonrojó se colocó sobre sus mejillas al ver a Ichirouta durmiendo relajado, sin camiseta –consiguió ponerle al menos los pantalones del pijama-, y con el pelo suelto. Era una de las cosas que adoraba de él: el contraste entre su aura masculina y su apariencia femenina, pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado-. No quería enamorarse de nuevo, y Kazemaru se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Movió el brazo del peliazul, pero sólo consiguió que el otro se removiera quejándose y diciéndole que lo dejase dormir más. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

"Kazemaru, Shimerigawa quiere verte~" El peliazul tembló al oír aquél nombre, y se levantó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con las risas de Fudou.

"¡No tiene gracia! ¡No me menciones a ese-!" Ichirouta se cayó antes de soltar una barbaridad. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, molesto con el castaño, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y su cerebro lo puso en contexto. No llevaba camiseta por algún motivo y olía a-

Su cara se volvió roja de un segundo a otro, y Fudo supo entonces que se había acordado ahora. La sonrisa del de ojos verdes se ensanchó al verlo.

"Tú- Ah- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" Fudo lo miró indignado.

"¡¿Huh?!"

"Anoche, yo- eh…." La vergüenza que le daba hablar con el otro le podía. "Nosotros hicimos…- ¡No sé por qué lo hice!" Su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

"¡Me saltaste encima!"

"… Perdón-" El castaño suspiró.

"Deja de disculparte de una vez. No lo hice a la fuerza. ¡Ahora dúchate ya, puedo _olerlo_ desde aquí!" Se tapó la nariz para molestar al defensa, quien se llevó las manos a las caderas, rodando los ojos para después ir al baño.

"¡Huelo a ti, imbécil!" Tal vez no se pensó demasiado la frase, y ambos se sonrojaron. Ichirouta fue a cerrar la puerta del baño, cuando Akio llegó y la abrió de una patada. "¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?!"

"Nada, sólo me iba a lavar la cara." Kazemaru se abstuvo de pegarle un puñetazo. Esperó unos segundos a que el otro acabase para poder darse una ducha, pero Fudou se quedó de pie sin hacer nada.

"¿Se puede saber a qué esperas?" Akio se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mirando a la pared, cuando se giró a mirar al peliazul a los ojos.

"¿De verdad tuvimos sexo ayer?" Kazemaru lo miró, inexpresivo.

"Sal del baño."

Fudou se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que se acordó de algo.

"Supongo que no te importa que me arregle mientras te duchas, ¿no?" La cara de Ichirouta era una mezcla entre vergüenza e incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Tú- ¡Maldito pervertido!"

"¿Qué más da? Ya te he visto desnudo de todas formas y si vamos a compartir habitación tampoco es que sea raro." Y ahora sí abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara. Kazemaru resopló molesto y acabó ignorándolo. Se quitó la ropa, evitando pensar en que Akio lo miraba atentamente, y por fin se metió en la ducha. Giró la cabeza hacia Fudou para comprobar cómo de transparente era la mampara-

"Es de cristal, no te molestes."

"¡No mires!" Para su sorpresa, Akio lo chequeó una última vez y salió del baño, sonriendo triunfalmente. Por fin pudo abrir el agua y dejar que limpiase su cuerpo, evitando mojarse el pelo. Cuando terminó, se secó con la toalla y fue a coger la ropa que había dejado al lado de la ducha, dándose cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

"¡FUDOU!" Escuchó risas al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Sal y te la doy!" Dios, ¿podía ser más infantil?

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, se cubrió la cintura con la toalla húmeda y agarró el papel higiénico, dispuesto a lanzárselo a la cabeza, y, si hacía falta, él mismo se las arreglaría para colgarlo del palo de la bandera del albergue. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, esperando en silencio unos segundos para comprobar que Akio no estuviera al otro lado y la abrió de golpe.

Suspiró resignado al ver al estúpido de Fudou subido a su cama agarrando su ropa interior como un trofeo en lo alto mientras daba saltitos.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

"No dije que te lo fuera a dejar fácil~ ¡Hmph-!" El peliazul aprovechó, y mientras el castaño hablaba distraído, le lanzó el rollo de papel a la cara- Pero Akio perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo, cayéndose de muy mala manera. Kazemaru se movió rápidamente para ayudar a Fudou, que seguía con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas sobre la cama. "M-Mierda- ¡Fudou! ¿Estás bien?" Pero el otro sólo soltó un quejido de dolor, sobándose la frente. Ichirouta lo levantó y lo colocó de forma más cómoda en la cama, preocupado. "¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?"

"No, me duelen las pelotas, ¡¿qué me va a doler si no!?"

"Parece que el sarcasmo sigue ahí, eso es bueno. ¿Debería preguntar si tienen pastillas para el dolor…?" El de ojos verdes asintió, queriéndose morir por un lado de lo ridícula que había sido esa caída, y por otro del terrible dolor de cabeza que se acumulaba en su frente. "Ugh… ¡Vuelvo enseguida!" El defensa salió corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Vas en toalla-! Argh, cómo pretende cuidar a nadie si no sabe cuidar de sí mismo…" Refunfuñaba Akio masajeándose la sien mientras intentaba quitarse de encima las tiras de papel que habían salido volando.

"¡ESTOY DESNUDO!" Ichirouta volvió al segundo gritando y completamente rojo, pegando un portazo.

"No, ¿EN SERIO?" El castaño rodó los ojos y le devolvió la ropa interior a Kazemaru. Aprovechando que el peliazul se cambiaba, Fudou decidió sacar el tema que tanto estaba esperando por fin. "Ehm… ¿Qué son esas cicatrices que tienes en la espalda?" La expresión de Ichirouta cambió de golpe.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"Puedes decírmelo si quieres." Kazemaru evitó el contacto visual.

"No me gusta hablar del tema, en serio."

"…" Por el momento dejó la conversación de lado, no queriendo presionar al otro. "De acuerdo. Pero voy a seguir preguntándote."

Ichirouta se rió al ver el estado de Akio, tirado en la cama como un saco de patatas, con un chichón horrible en la frente. "Como quieras… De todas formas este no es el mejor momento."

"Supongo." El castaño dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio. "¿Puedes traer las _putas_ pastillas ya?" Siseó de dolor.

"¡Oh! S-Sí, perdona."

Salió por la puerta de nuevo y Fudou intentó olvidar el dolor para concentrarse en otras cosas. Primero pensó que Kazemaru tenía un buen culo –un pensamiento no precisamente filosófico, pero era uno bueno, cuanto menos-. Luego repasó sus cicatrices mentalmente, preguntándose de qué podían ser. Y aún así, algo lo seguía molestando, como riéndose de él por no poder recordarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente al techo como si éste tuviera la respuesta y comenzó a repasar la noche con Ichirouta.

_Ducha._

_Ataque de pánico._

_Kazemaru desnudo._

_Sexo._

_Más sexo._

_Kazemaru desnudo-_

No, se estaba desviando. Volvió al inicio de sus preguntas. Recordaba algo similar a un ataque de pánico en el baño, pero no recordaba por qué fue. Algo ahí faltaba-

Dio un respingo del susto que le dio la puerta abriéndose repentinamente, encontrándose con Endou acompañado de Ichirouta.

"¡Fudou! Endo me ha ayudado a encontrar los analgésicos. Tómate esto." El centrocampista tomó el frasco de pastillas asegurándose de que aquél par de idiotas no lo fueran a envenenar con un medicamento equivocado. Cuando se aseguró de que, efectivamente, no era cianuro, se metió una pastilla en la boca y se la tragó ayudándose del agua que Endou traía.

"¿Estás bien? Kaze me dijo que te habías caído de la cama de cabeza." Un escalofrío de incomodidad sacudió su cuerpo al escuchar al portero preocuparse por él de la nada. Se dio la vuelta para ver molesto a Mamoru y a Kazemaru, que lo miraba como disculpándose por contárselo al otro.

"Ah… No, la verdad es que no."

"Oh, ¿y eso?" Quería romperse la cabeza contra una pared.

"¡¿Porque me he caído de cabeza, tal vez?!"

El defensa se empezó a reír de la nada al ver lo diferentes que eran Fudou y Endou. Era lo único que se oía en el cuarto, porque los dos se callaron de repente para escuchar mejor la risa de Ichirouta, embobados. Akio se molestó aún más al ver cómo el capitán miraba fijamente a Kazemaru. El defensa se sonrojó al ver que Endo lo observaba.

"¿Q-Qué miráis?" Una sonrisa gigantesca se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, y se lanzó a abrazar con toda su fuerza a Ichirouta, ante la clara indignación de Fudou.

"¡Echaba de menos tu risa! Aaah~ Hace tanto tiempo que no la oía porque te fuiste a Teikoku…" La felicidad era clara en los ojos del peliazul, y Akio se quería arrancar las pelotas.

"Dais asco-" Soltó el castaño resignado desde la cama, cruzado de brazos. _No son celos, no, no y no._

Kazemaru sonrió divertido al escuchar a Akio. ¿Era envidia eso que oía? Iba a molestarlo, pero el abrazo estrangulador de Mamoru de repente lo inclinó hacia Fudou, y es que Endo había entendido mal la situación y había ampliado el espacio entre sus brazos para añadir al centrocampista al abrazo.

"Qué-"

"¡Si quieres, también puedo abrazarte a ti!" La risa inocente de Endou terminó tragándose la leve tensión sexual que se estaba acumulando en el ambiente. Ichirouta sonreía, pensando en lo mucho que el portero se parecía a un cachorrito, mientras el centrocampista quería matarse.

Ojalá le hubieran dado cianuro.

* * *

**Por qué tan amargado Fudou~~**

**Dejad un review si os apetece, no os obligo unu**


	11. Chapter 11

**AAAh por fin saqué tiempo para escribir ;; **

**A Yienla: i feel u, yo no me puedo reír en ningún momento porque me miran raro, asi que hiperventilo que es mas normal xD**

**A Anónimo Friki: jesus pero de donde sacas tantas referencias, me encanta XD Deja de predecir mis caps, me estas dando mieo JAJA (nah dont worry~) Pillé la referencia de Elfen Lied 7u7r / PD: Te va a llevar el FBI LMAO xD**

**To fade-to-silver: I believe the scars were first mentioned on chapter 7? 8? idk xd but in case youre using Google translate or something like that -sometimes doesnt translate everything correctly if theres a - after the word lol-, the Spanish word for scars is 'cicatrices' just so you can search it or something ^^**

**AVISOOoooOooOOOoO: Todo empieza normal en el cap. hasta cerca del final. Hay menciones de relaciones entre personas con una diferencia de edad grande (creo xd) Por si alguien se siente incómodo/a :c**

* * *

Tras librarse de los brazos de Endou, Fudou tomó una bocanada de aire como nunca lo había hecho antes. Kazemaru hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no hubiera pasado una vida entera al lado de Mamoru.

"¡Casi me estrangulas!" Se quejaba Akio mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa del pijama para poder respirar.

"Ah~ Parece que no estás acostumbrado a que te den abrazos… Pero a Kaze le gustan, ¿verdad?" El mencionado sonreía como un idiota.

"S-Sí, bueno, si no me acostumbrase me hubieras dejado parapléjico…" Se le escapó una risilla nerviosa, intentando que el moreno no se lo tomase mal, pero tampoco dejando claro que estaba enamorado de él -aún necesitaba confirmar los sentimientos del otro-.

"… Siento molestaros, pero intento descansar." El resoplido del centrocampista llamó la atención de Ichirouta, y por primera vez en la mañana, se fijaba en algo que había ignorado.

"Fudou… ¿Llevas un pijama de bananas?" El peliazul intentaba contenerse la risa, pero se le acabó escapando a mitad de la frase.

"¡N-No te rías!" Oh, Dios, era adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

Endo sólo sonreía al ver a su mejor amigo reírse con alguien más. Desde que dejó la caravana Inazuma tras el partido con Génesis, sentía que le había fallado como amigo y capitán, dejando que se hundiese en los rincones más profundos de sus inseguridades. Después, pensó que debería pasar más tiempo con él, pero el Comité de Refuerzo los mandó a institutos diferentes, y sus planes se fueron a la basura. Pero era algo positivo que al menos, durante su estancia en Teikoku, se había hecho amigo de alguien más. Kazemaru podía contar con el resto del Raimon, sí, pero Endou sabía que él era su único amigo realmente cercano –tal vez aparte de Miyasaka-, y le preocupaba no poder estar ahí para él.

"¡A DESAYUNAR, CHICOS!" Gritaba Aki desde el pasillo.

"¡Por fin! ¡Me muero de hambre!" Exclamó animado Mamoru levantando los brazos, obligando a Fudou a agacharse para que no le diesen. El moreno abrió la puerta para bajar al comedor, esquivando por los pelos a Hiroto, que se había recorrido todo el pasillo a doscientos kilómetros por hora escaleras abajo riéndose como un desquiciado.

"…" Los tres se quedaron perplejos por unos segundos.

"Qué mier-" Fudou levantaba una ceja desde la cama, igual de confuso que los demás.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALPARIDO DE HIROTO?!" El rugido de Haizaki aumentaba de volumen a medida que se acercaba a la habitación. Ahora, a trescientos kilómetros por hora, batiendo del récord de Kira, llegaba Ryouhei, quien tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para frenar y preguntarles, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su pelo.

"Uh, ¿por qué-?" Endou no pudo acabar la frase porque de la nada Haizaki levantó la mirada, desvelando su problema. Véase, que Kira le había pintado cejas en forma de corazones con un rotulador mientras dormía. Kazemaru se tuvo que llevar una mano 'disimuladamente' para cubrirse la boca y que no le viera reírse, mientras que Fudou se reía a sus anchas. "Uy. Oh, ha bajado las escaleras-." Y tal como llegó, salió volando a por el otro delantero.

Ichirouta fue rápido y se asomó al pasillo para ver cómo Ryouhei bajaba las escaleras, sólo para darse con una sartén que salió de la esquina, cortesía de Aki, que ya conocía a los dos.

"Ugh, como sea, yo voy a comer algo, que apenas cené ayer." El peliazul se giró preocupado a mirar a Akio.

"¡Tienes que descansar! Yo te subiré el desayuno, tú acuéstate."

"Eso, eso, os necesitamos repuestos para nuestro partido contra Corea-."

"¡Tú también!" Fudou pensó que eso se parecía más al Kazemaru que conoció en Teikoku, regañándolos por esforzarse más de lo debido. "Túmbate en mi cama y ahora os subo algo de comer."

"Pero-."

"Nada de peros, Mamoru, tienes que recuperarte más que nadie." Fudou se mordió el labio al oír a Kazemaru llamar a Endo por su nombre. A él nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

El portero se quejó durante un rato más, pero acabó tirado en la cama al lado de Akio mientras Ichirouta salía por la puerta, asegurándose antes de que ambos seguían en su sitio.

* * *

Sólo llevaban tres minutos –contados- solos y ya quería matar al moreno. Tal vez el silencio era incómodo, pero por amor de -alguien-… ¡¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que sacudir las piernas como un niño!? Se preguntaba qué tipo de hiperactividad podía tener alguien de dieciocho años nada más levantarse- Dios, el ruidito de las piernas del portero sacudiendo el colchón lo iba a volver loco.

"¿Podrías parar?"

"¿De qué?"

"De hacer eso."

"¿El qué?"

"DE MOVER LAS PIERNAS-"

"¿Qué piernas?" Akio iba a responder con una obscenidad cuando Mamoru se empezó a reír tranquilamente.

"Perdón, perdón~ Es que estoy muy emocionado sólo de pensar que nos vamos a enfrentar a equipos de talla mundial…" No hacía falta que lo dijera, el entusiasmo se reflejaba claramente en sus palabras. Eso era mejor que dar por culo con las piernecitas, pero cambiar de tema parecía una buena idea al oír el entusiasmo volver a sus palabras.

"… Supongo." Él estaba allí por dinero más que por otra cosa –aunque también adoraba jugar al fútbol-, así que respondió con flojera. "…Oye, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Kazemaru?" La pregunta no pretendía sonar tan nociva, pero empezaba a cansarse de oír _Endou_ por aquí, _Endo_ por allá-. Desde que llegó a Teikoku y le cogió confianza a los miembros del equipo, prácticamente todo lo que salía de su boca era el nombre del moreno. Por él como si _Endou_ decidía lanzarse detrás de una pelota desde un vigésimo piso.

"Ah… No me acuerdo, la verdad. Es como si lo conociera desde siempre." ¿Para qué demonios preguntaba cuando sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser en su favor?

"Tsk." Fudou chasqueó la lengua, molesto y Mamoru se giró a verlo, confundido por su reacción.

* * *

Kazemaru bajó las escaleras y pasó al comedor, intentando ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo como mejor podía. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha- no quería ver cómo lo estaban mirando. Tomó las bandejas de comida que les correspondían haciendo malabares para que no se le cayesen y se dio la vuelta para subir a la habitación de nuevo.

"Kazemaru-" Los ojos verdes de Tatsuya a centímetros de los suyos hicieron que por poco le tirase todo encima.

"¡Agh!" ¿Era tanto pedir un poco de paz?

"Perdona…" Kiyama bajó la voz y se acercó a él, sosteniendo una bandeja para ayudarlo. "Sólo quería que supieras que algunos estamos preocupados por ti… Los nuevos están aún incómodos por lo que pasó ayer."

Kazemaru suspiró en una mezcla entre alivio y pesadez.

"Lo entiendo, no es nada…"

"Si pasa algo, puedes decírmelo. O incluso a Fubuki. Él también está bastante preocupado por ti."

"Ah… Muchas gracias Tatsuya…" No sabía cómo agradecerle el apoyo, porque realmente lo estaba necesitando.

"No hay de qué… Todo esto me recuerda a algunos amigos míos, si te soy sincero. Muchos de ellos tuvieron problemas después de entrar en contacto con la piedra Alius." Ichirouta sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por completo. _Él sabía lo que pasaba-_

"_Por tu bien, no digas ni una sola palabra."_

Pero era su oportunidad-

_¿Tal vez Kiyama sabía cómo…?_

Su cuerpo se había congelado en el sitio. Quería hablar, pero no podía.

"En fin, si necesitas algo, yo estoy en la habitación número siete." El pelirrojo le sonrió con dulzura, le devolvió la bandeja y volvió a su asiento.

Una vez pudo moverse de nuevo, salió de su estado de estupor y caminó escaleras arriba. Por fin veía la luz al final del túnel.

* * *

Yami veía desde el cuerpo de Ichirouta cómo Endou y Fudou comían como desesperados sin mucho interés. La conversación con Tatsuya había sido preocupante _como poco._

No importaba cuánto insistiera, Kazemaru nunca aceptaría la felicidad que él le ofrecía, libre de prejuicios y estrés por ser incapaz de aceptarse a sí mismo. _Y estaba cansado_. Durante dieciocho años había tragado mierda en el lugar de Ichirouta, esperando al día en que se diera cuenta de su verdadero potencial. Pero ese día nunca llegó, y él seguía aguantando y _aguantando_, hasta que por fin, aquél día de lluvia al volver de Fukuoka, Kenzaki lo encontró llorando cerca de la torre de metal y le brindó el empujón que tanto necesitaba. Aquél fragmento de meteorito le abrió los ojos. Le mostró de lo que era capaz.

Sin avergonzarse de sí mismo.

Sin tener que ocultar sus sentimientos.

Dejando salir toda su furia y tristeza acumulada en _él_.

_Se sintió libre._

Pero Endou no se rindió, y sus palabras alcanzaron a Kazemaru, que entonces estaba en _su_ posición. Aquél abismo de lamentos y oscuridad en el que estuvo desde que Ichirouta tenía conciencia propia-. Y perdió la capacidad de controlarlo durante varios meses.

Lo único que quería era ser feliz, porque si él era feliz, Kazemaru también lo sería –eran la misma persona, a fin de cuentas-. Anhelaba aquella felicidad que el mundo le había negado desde el día en que nació en aquella maldita familia de retrógrados.

Y haría _cualquier_ cosa por conseguirla- Incluso si eso requería _quitarse_ a Kiyama de en medio. Incluso si debía negarle a Ichirouta el control de su cuerpo.

Estaba agotado de tener que soportar ser amable con gente que odiaba.

Estaba agotado de ser débil para que los idiotas que lo acosaban lo dejasen en paz.

Estaba agotado de ser educado para no herir sentimientos.

_Y definitivamente estaba agotado de su padre-_

Y para todo ello necesitaba reducir a Kazemaru a cenizas si hacía falta. Dejarlo tan destrozado que no pudiese oponerse a él. Si ahora su felicidad se reducía a Mamoru, entonces se encargaría de que se desvaneciese en el aire.

Nada personal -¿o tal vez sí?-, pero prefería a Fudo mil veces antes que a Endou. La cantidad de pensamientos de agonía e impotencia que el moreno le había causado a lo largo de los años era insufrible. Y lo peor era que el muy idiota ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Su optimismo le causaba náuseas-. _Porque no era justo._ Mamoru tenía todo lo que él no tenía. Una familia decente, amigos, era optimista y no se rendía jamás y todos lo adoraban. Le tenía envidia y cuanto más intentaba enterrar aquellos sentimientos, más le hervía la sangre al tenerlo cerca.

Fudou había pasado por situaciones duras que le habían enseñado que la vida no era un _estadio de fútbol_-. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle, se notaba a simple vista. Y eso le gustaba. Sin mencionar que su homosexualidad lo había echado hacia atrás constantemente. Akio no tenía problemas en enseñar sus gustos, y eso le encantaba, porque era todo lo que había evitado durante tantos años. Quería enseñarle a Ichirouta todos los placeres de los que huía por miedo. _Porque era un cobarde._

Hasta ahora no había avanzado mucho con su plan, porque el estúpido de Mamoru parecía tener una capacidad de perdonar muy por encima de la media, lo cual le hacía querer vomitar-. _Pero eso no significaba que fuera infinita_. Entonces él encontraría su límite y lo destruiría.

Probando las capacidades que lentamente iba recuperando, consiguió –o al menos eso parecía- borrarle la memoria a Fudou. Aunque ya sabía que podía hacer eso, al menos era un avance. Sólo lo había hecho con Kazemaru anteriormente, así que poder eliminar recuerdos de otras personas sería útil. Suspiró al recordar sus encuentros… _No tan inocentes _con Kenzaki. Sabía que él era su favorito –de ahí por qué acabó como capitán del equipo-, y lo utilizó a su favor. No era su tipo pero en el momento en que le entregó un fragmento del meteorito, toda su frustración sexual salió a la luz. Pero no le interesaban los críos-. No. _Él quería un hombre._

Para Ryuuichi él sólo era un títere –o eso le gustaba creer-, pero fue suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades que lo devoraban, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Fue… raro. Sin siquiera acercarse al ideal de hombre que tenía, la maldad de Kenzaki era _magnética_, y sus deseos de destrucción despertaron algo en él. Después de todo, era rabia lo que lo hacía respirar.

Borró todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de sus encuentros sexuales con el adulto, porque sabía que Kazemaru no soportaría vivir con ello. Dramático, pero no tenía remedio.

_Nada en él tenía remedio._

Se centró de nuevo en Endou y Fudou, y una siniestra sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Sólo acababa de empezar e iba a disfrutar de todo cuanto pudiese~

* * *

**Dale wacho a partir patas-**

**Tiradme pollos en los reviews si os apetece porque me lo merezco xdd**


	12. Chapter 12

**Son las 3 AM me quiero morir así que voy rápido;;**

**A Anónimo Friki: entre Kenzaki y Kaze, digamos que al darle el meteorito a Kaze, salió Yami, y desde ahí fue mutuo lo de los dos. Pero sólo con Yami, porque Kaze se hubiera negado :v**

**A Yienla: Tatsuya es un amor c: me alegro de que no te sea tan turbio (creo) JAJA**

**To fade-to-silver: nah you actually got the chicken thing right, don't worry xD i appreciate them c:**

**AAH, a toda la gente que no se haya dado cuenta, subí un one-shot de precuela de este fic c:**

**Ayayay necesito dormir, ale cap 12 xdd**

* * *

Cuando los tres terminaron de desayunar, bajaron para unirse al resto en el entrenamiento. Kazemaru iba detrás de los otros dos, así que cuando Akio y Mamoru se detuvieron de repente a ver algo, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

"¿No es ese el capitán de la selección española?" Preguntó confundido Fudou.

"¿Cómo?" El peliazul seguía perdido, intentando ver a través de la multitud de gente.

"¡Es Clario!" Exclamó asombrado Endou. En menos de un segundo, había salido disparado para meterse entre los demás que miraban curiosos al visitante.

Cuando Mamoru se movió, Kazemaru pudo ver por fin qué estaba ocurriendo. El revuelo se había formado, efectivamente, por la llegada del español al albergue. Un puñado de gente observaba de lejos al castaño, mientras Endou lo saludaba amigablemente.

Ichirouta se mantenía al margen junto a Fudou, que no parecía tener interés. La verdad es que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada más que lo rutinario.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" La acidez adornaba las palabras de Ichirouta. Recordó de golpe cómo perdieron contra su equipo de forma tan lamentable meses atrás, motivo por el que acabaron repartidos en varios equipos. La sensación de impotencia que vivió en aquél momento, viendo la increíble diferencia de nivel entre ellos, recorrió su cuerpo lentamente. Odiaba sentirse inútil, y su cara sólo era un recordatorio de lo débil que podía llegar a ser. Apretó los puños y Fudou se percató de esto.

"No sé." El centrocampista se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un escalón, esperando que la conmoción pasase y volvieran a los entrenamientos. "Pero tampoco podemos dedicarnos a perder el tiempo, tenemos el partido contra Corea mañana." Akio analizaba serio la mirada de odio hacia el delantero que el defensa intentaba camuflar inútilmente. Apoyó su mentón en su mano y permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

"¡¿Un partido contra ti solo?!" El grito de sorpresa de Asuto consiguió que Ichirouta abriera los ojos y volviese a la normalidad.

"Como puedes ver, no vengo solo." Orvan señaló a Bergamo, y el pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero somos muchos más-." La voz del entrenador cortó en seco a Hiura.

"¡Vamos, vamos! No sería mala idea que tuvierais un partido con Clario."

Aunque nadie parecía del todo convencido, terminaron aceptando. Akio levantó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Bueno, si no iban a entrenar, al menos vería el espectáculo. Volvió la vista a Kazemaru, pero el otro ya se había ido con el resto a ponerse en su posición en el campo. _Extraño_, pensó.

* * *

No tuvieron tiempo ni de calentar cuando el pitido que daba comienzo al encuentro sonó. Mientras los jugadores del Raimon Inakuni estaban más relajados, los chicos del Raimon original se encontraban absolutamente tensos. Kazemaru se dio la vuelta para ver a Mamoru, acompañado de Nishikage y Osamu. Podía ver un ligero destello de confianza en los ojos del moreno. Habían entrenado y mejorado desde entonces, así que deberían ser capaces de, por lo menos, robarle el balón a una persona.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta de que, para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Clario ya había regateado a la mayoría de jugadores en el centro y se disponía a tirar. Intentó ayudar a Fubuki a detenerlo, pero llegaron tarde y salieron volando junto a los demás defensas. Aturdido desde el suelo, veía cómo Seiya y Saginuma fallaban también en pararlo. Ahora le tocaba a Endou-. _¡Mierda, las heridas!_

"¡Endou!" Pero el moreno no hizo caso al aviso y acabó también en el suelo. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza después de recibir ese golpe, pero se levantó y, tras comprobar que Mamoru estaba bien, se acercó al balón, le dio un par de toques y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Orvan. Estaba demasiado consumido por la rabia como para que le importase lo que estaba haciendo. Y tal como hizo con su capitán, alzó la pelota y disparó con fuerza en dirección al delantero, quien paró el tiro con dificultad. Clario lo miró con interés.

"Vaya, parece que alguien es capaz de continuar…" Orvan sonrió al ver la determinación del peliazul y se acercó, haciendo que Kazemaru lo bloquease. Se movió a la izquierda, y el defensa imitó sus movimientos, sin romper el contacto visual.

Fudou miraba incrédulo la escena. No tan sorprendido por el cambio de humor de Ichirouta, sino por el hecho de que estaba siendo un obstáculo para el jugador que había rebasado a un equipo entero. Le costaba seguirles los movimientos, _y eso ya era decir_. Al parecer no era el único en un estado de estupor, porque nadie iba a ayudar al defensa. Todos estaban prestando máxima atención como espectadores.

Kazemaru seguía los pasos de Clario como si se tratase de un baile. Si el delantero se movía a un lado, él se movía a un lado, si el otro se acercaba, él se alejaba intentando guardar una distancia prudente, y si de alguna forma Orvan conseguía pasarlo, se daba la vuelta sobre sí mismo y se colocaba de nuevo entre él y la portería. Podía sentir a Yami florecer en su pecho, pero esta vez era una mezcla entre sus sentimientos y los suyos propios. Su odio se sumaba al rencor de Yami.

Continuaron así durante varios minutos más, y Kazemaru se comenzaba a cansar, pero se negaba a dejar que le ganase de nuevo. Notaba cómo las gotas sudor resbalaban desde su frente hasta su cuello, y el ardor infernal de sus piernas. No sólo eso, pero además la cabeza le comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantener sus reflejos al máximo constantemente.

"¡Clario! Siento interrumpir tu diversión, pero tenemos que irnos ya." Anunció Bergamo desde la portería del lado de Orvan. Los dos se detuvieron, y Kazemaru resopló molesto.

"Hmm… Nada mal. Pero aún necesitáis más entrenamiento." Ichirouta frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, es complicado si alguien interrumpe nuestros entrenamientos." Se quejó Fudou, haciendo obvio de quién hablaba. Clario sonrió y se despidió del equipo japonés. Regult lo siguió y tal como llegaron, se fueron.

Ichirouta seguía clavado en el sitio, molesto con el pelirrosa por detenerlos. Tatsuya se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Pronto Endo lo siguió y se unió a ellos, con una expresión de emoción.

"¡Kazemaru! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!" Kiyama se tuvo que apartar para que Mamoru se lanzase a abrazar a su amigo.

"…" Pero el defensa seguía mirando hacia la salida por la que se había ido el español. La voz de Endou había conseguido calmarlo en parte. Todavía estaba procesando la cantidad de odio que había sentido con tan sólo ver al otro. Le avergonzaba pensar que aquella rabia no había sido culpa de Yami, porque en parte pudo sentir sus propias emociones dictándole _hacer daño._ No quería pensar en qué habría sido capaz de hacer si los hubieran dejado continuar. Volteó la vista hacia Mamoru, sin mucho entusiasmo. "No me… Encuentro bien. Creo que me he esforzado de más…" Tampoco era mentira. Estaba a un paso de una jaqueca y un tirón en los gemelos.

De hecho, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando se desplomó en el hombro del portero. No había perdido la consciencia, pero sus piernas se habían rendido.

"¡Kaze! ¿Estás bien?" Se agarró a los hombros de Endo para mantenerse de pie.

"Sí-. Me duelen las piernas, sólo es eso." Sin esperar un segundo más, el moreno lo tomó en brazos, ignorando la presión en su estómago. "¡E-Endou!" La sangre que debía estar desbordando su cabeza se movió hacia sus mejillas al notar cómo lo cargaba. Mamoru lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para llevarlo aunque fuera al banquillo para dejarlo descansar-

"_Endou._" La voz amenazante de Fudo lo asustó, pero el agarre al peliazul no cedió. El centrocampista estaba en medio del camino, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. "Puedes hacerle daño así, ¿no crees?" Endou juraría poder saborear el veneno que salía de la boca de Akio, pero no terminaba de entender el por qué.

"Estaba muy cansado, así que pensé qué mejor lo llevaba yo." Ichirouta se sorprendió al oír al moreno rebatir a Fudou.

"No sólo le puedes hacer daño a él-. Tú también estabas lesionado, si no recuerdo mal."

"Vamos, chicos, no discutáis. Fudou, no te preocupes, seguro que Endou se asegura de que no le pase nada." Fubuki se acercó intentando calmar el ambiente. Más por parte de Akio que de Mamoru, porque el portero no era el mejor leyendo ambientes. Para su mala suerte, el castaño no se iba a rendir tan pronto, y se acabó viendo en medio de todo.

"Tenemos un partido mañana, no podemos permitirnos lesiones ahora, _capitán._" A Kazemaru le entró un escalofrío al escuchar aquella palabra salir de Akio, sabiendo que sólo la utilizaba cuando estaba molesto. Endou se mantuvo estoico.

"He dicho que ya lo llevo yo. No hace falta que te preocupes." La voz de Endou comenzaba a sonar seria.

Ichirouta se sentía como un crío entre los dos, y no tenía ganas de discusiones ahora. Además, a quién quería engañar, le gustaba estar en brazos del moreno.

"Fudou, no hace falta que te comportes así, estoy bien." Eso era mentira. No quería regañar de esa forma al castaño, pero no entendía qué le pasaba con él.

"¡Basta ya!" El grito dramático de Ichihoshi resonó en el campo. "¿Por qué no paráis de discutir de una vez?" Akio pensó que eso era la preocupación más falsa que había visto en tiempo. Finalmente se rindió y se fue, ligeramente adolorido por ver cómo el peliazul insistía en quedarse con el portero. Se sintió como un idiota por pensar que tal vez tenía alguna oportunidad con él. Era raro viniendo de él, pero no le bastaba con haber tenido sexo con él. Quería algo más, pero estaba más que claro que a Ichirouta le gustaba Endou. E incluso después de darse por vencido, no podía evitar sentir… celos al verlos juntos. Se llevaban muy bien, y le recordaban constantemente que él no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera un sólo amigo.

"Ugh…" El dolor de cabeza se había intensificando en los últimos minutos, y no tenía claro por qué se le encogía el pecho al tratar al castaño de esa forma, si era así casi siempre en Teikoku.

Teikoku… Se acordó de Genda y Sakuma. Hizo una buena amistad con esos dos. No eran para nada como Fudou, nunca molestaban. Los echaba un poco de menos. Aunque allí estaba bajo las órdenes de Kageyama, todo era más sencillo. Ellos entrenaban, él supervisaba y si algo iba mal hablaba con ellos. Akio era…_ Complicado._

Endou lo acercó al banquillo y lo ayudó a recostarse en él, soltándolo con sutileza. Agh, ahora echaba de menos el contacto con el moreno, pensó. Acto seguido, Mamoru se sentó a su lado y le subió las piernas, haciendo presión en diferentes sitios para ver si se había hecho daño.

"¡Chicos, vosotros entrenad mientras!" El repentino grito del portero hizo que diera un respingo en el sitio.

Kazemaru iba a decir algo, pero no sabía qué. El silencio los envolvía mientras Endou se entretenía en bajarle las medias para masajearle los gemelos. Al notar al tacto de las manos de Mamoru, se dio cuenta de lo tensos que estaban sus músculos, y suspiró, pensando en lo que había pasado con Clario hace un rato. Estaba empezando a perder el control, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Sniff, F por el orgullo de Fudou unu**

**Y SE QUE HAY GENTE POR AHÍ QUE NO COMENTA CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS-**

**Ok ya me callo xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ay jesús como tenga que pintar un bodegón más me voy a arrancar los pelos :c He estado hasta arriba de trabajo, pero ya he acabado la gran mayoría (wiiii c:) así que nuevo cap ^^**

**To fade-to-silver: dw if u got this far, your translator is doing a fine job ^^**

**A Yienla: me da pena el pobre Fudo porque no paro de arruinar vidas xDD Y me siento halagada uwur thenkiu por el apoyo *corazones invisibles***

**Son las 12 AM y he dormido 4h así que buenas noches, me vuelvo a dormir xD**

* * *

Ya habían terminado de entrenar por el día. Algunos siguieron durante tiempo extra por haber perdido tiempo de práctica con la visita de Clario. Al principio, perder contra él había conseguido desanimar a los nuevos, pero volvieron a la normalidad tras un pequeño discurso típico de Mamoru cuando volvió a la portería tras comprobar que Kazemaru estaba bien.

Ichirouta tuvo que esperar un rato más antes de unirse al resto del equipo, pero al menos tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el partido del día siguiente. Todo iba normal; Yami no había molestado a nadie y aunque muchos evitaban pasarle el balón, Tatsuya, Fubuki y Endou lo apoyaban, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Primero pensó que tendría que entrenar más para compensar el tiempo que había perdido, pero quería hablar con Fudou. De todas formas tampoco era bueno esforzarse en exceso, y apenas había dormido en dos días. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola sin llamar, pero no vio a Fudou por ninguna parte.

"¿Fudou? ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó en voz baja. Nadie respondió. "¿Dónde estará…?" Se cuestionó en voz alta. Finalmente optó por esperarlo allí, así que fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa y limpiarse el sudor rápido. Cuando abrió el grifo para refrescarse, tuvo que cerrarlo de golpe al oír una voz abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

"¡Te he dicho que no puedes seguir ignorando mis llamadas- necesito saber cómo estás!" La voz de Fudou sonaba enfadada. Era la primera vez que lo oía así. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que se quedó en el sitio sin hacer ruido. "No me podría importar menos. ¡Si hago todo esto es por ti y me niego a que sirva de nada porque no puedes parar de tragar pastillas como una-!" Los pasos rápidos de Akio resonaban por toda la habitación, acompañados de los rugidos que le soltaba al teléfono. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Ahora Kazemaru sentía que no debía estar escuchando aquella conversación, porque estaba claro de que era algo personal del castaño, pero no sabía cómo salir y hacer como que no se había enterado de nada. Justo cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta del baño, la voz del centrocampista bajó de intensidad.

"Sabes que no puedo volver aún, mamá." Ichirouta abrió los ojos y detuvo su mano. Algo en su corazón se movió al escuchar a Akio decir esa palabra. "Mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido. No será tanto tiempo. Si ganamos tendremos dinero para comida, al menos. Como sea, tengo que colgar. Si necesitas algo avisa al vecino." El sonido de Fudou colgando la llamada le recordó que tenía que moverse. O igual era mejor esperar a que se fuese-

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas esconderte?" Mierda.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrever el rostro avergonzado de Ichirouta.

"Y-Yo-" Akio lo interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos.

"No importa. Sólo olvídalo."

Kazemaru frunció el ceño, pero no sabía qué contestar. Sabía que Akio estudiaba en Teikoku a base de becas, pero no pensaba que la situación estaría tan mal. Era más fácil para él que Fudou fuese un niño mimado sin modales como Kageru, pero con mejores notas. Sin embargo, nunca era tan fácil.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras el castaño se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo. Se quitó la camiseta y por unos segundos se quedó mirando distraído su brazo izquierdo.

"Estaba pensando en tatuarme algo." El raíl de pensamientos de lástima de Kazemaru se fue a la mierda al oír el comentario fuera de contexto de Akio.

"¿Qué-?" Eso sí era una forma extraña de cambiar el tema. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al imaginarse a Fudou con tatuajes, pero prefirió molestarlo un poco. "Bueno, si tu objetivo es parecer un yakuza, entonces te quedarían bien." El castaño sonrió acercándose a él. Ichirouta intentaba mantener la compostura, pero la situación no estaba yendo como esperaba en lo más mínimo.

"¿Y entonces qué tal unos piercings, _Ichirouta~_?" Rezó al techo que la sangre de su cuerpo no decidiera seguir bajando y le siguió la corriente.

"Tal vez deberías centrarte en dejar que te crezca el pelo en vez de…" Su voz se perdió al darse cuenta de que el centrocampista lo estaba acorralando. "¿Qué estás-?"

Sin saber del todo con qué intención, sujetó por los hombros al castaño. No lo estaba alejando, pero tampoco lo acercaba a él, sino que lo mantenía en el sitio.

Era ridículo pensar después de ver la escena entre los dos que Fudo tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo si sabía que al peliazul le gustaba Endou y aunque tuvieran sexo más veces eso no iba a cambiar. Se sentía lamentable, pero quería más contacto con él- Y de todas formas, tampoco tenía nada formal con el portero, por lo que no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, el agarre de Ichirouta flaqueó y Akio acercó su rostro a la oreja del defensa para lamer con suavidad su lóbulo. Viendo la no tan negativa reacción del otro, Fudo se movió acortando la distancia que quedaba entre él y los labios del peliazul.

Kazemaru sentía algo dentro de él desear el contacto físico con Akio. Yami lo quería. ¿O era él? Podía echarle la culpa a Yami de todo esto, pero por algún motivo, no le parecía correcto. Antes de que los labios del castaño pudieran alcanzarlo, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha repentinamente, provocando que el beso acabase en su mejilla.

"… No… No puedo-" Podía ver claramente la molestia reflejada en los ojos verdes de Fudo. Los brazos que antes le bloqueaban el paso se apartaban lentamente. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de abajo a arriba al escuchar el gruñido de frustración del centrocampista.

"… ¡Aclárate de una puta vez!" Lo último que sus oídos pudieron descifrar fue un portazo que asumió que había sido la puerta del baño. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer en la pared en la que había estado apoyándose hasta ahora.

* * *

Gouenji caminaba al lado de Kidou por las calles de Rusia. Hacía bastante tiempo que no quedaban para ir a algún sitio, aunque normalmente Endou y Kazemaru iban con ellos. Solían ir detrás, hablando de sus cosas, en su propio mundo. Varias veces se preguntó si había algo entre ellos que los demás no supieran. Ahora pensaba que ojalá hubiera hablado más con el defensa en ese tiempo, porque al menos haría todo menos difícil de lo que ya era.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo tampoco pensé que Kazemaru pudiera tirar con esa fuerza." El aliento de Yuuto se proyectaba en el aire en forma de vapor. El rubio le dio un sorbo al café que habían comprado unos minutos atrás para entrar en calor. Iban abrigados, pero las temperaturas de Rusia no tenían nada que ver con los inviernos de Japón. La verdad es que parecían unos exagerados en comparación a la gente que pasaba por allí, algunos incluso vistiendo tan sólo una camiseta que no parecía abrigar mucho. Shuuya jugó un poco con el líquido dentro del envase antes de comentar lo que pensaba al respecto.

"También se comportaba raro. De verdad que no parecía él."

"Pero, ¿por qué apuntaría directamente a Endou?"

"No lo sé. Últimamente sale más con Fudou. ¿Crees que pueda tener algo que ver?"

Kidou se detuvo un momento, y el partido contra Shin Teikoku pasó con rapidez por su mente.

"Puede ser. Sakuma me dijo que tuvieron algunos problemas con él durante los entrenamientos en Teikoku. Pero tampoco me contó mucho- No le gusta hablar de él porque le recuerda a Kageyama." El de piel morena asintió en comprensión.

"… Sinceramente, estoy preocupado por Endou. Ya ha perdonado a Kazemaru… Sigue siendo él después de todo-. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que fue a propósito."

"Tal vez sea sólo una mala influencia. Aunque eso no explica lo de esta mañana." El de rastas se cruzó de brazos. Había visto algo así antes, pero le resultaba ridículo si quiera pensarlo.

"Tú también viste cómo miraba a Clario, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… Mañana tenemos el partido contra Corea. Será mejor esperar y ver qué pasa antes de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas." Gouenji parecía preocupado, pero también pensó que era lo mejor.

"¿Le has contado esto a alguien?"

"No. Quiero esperar antes de alarmar a los demás. Especialmente justo antes de un partido. ¿Y tú?"

"Sólo he hablado con Endou. Le dije que fue un accidente." Shuuya se mordió el labio al recordar la horrible mancha púrpura en el estómago del moreno. "Aunque no parecía que el golpe en sí fuera su mayor problema."

El viento helado se coló bajo la bufanda de Yuuto, y dejó sus especulaciones a un lado por un momento.

"No sé tú, pero yo me estoy helando aquí fuera."

"Ya, yo también. Deberíamos buscar algún sitio donde haga más calor."

Cuando ambos comenzaron a andar de nuevo, Ichihoshi no pudo evitar sonreír desde su escondite. No sería difícil hundir al equipo, después de todo. Esos dos eran una molestia, pero sabía que Kidou era un gran estratega, y Gouenji un muy buen delantero, así que tendría que quitárselos de en medio quisiera o no. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le decía que Kazemaru le iba a dar mucho juego, por lo que lo necesitaba en el equipo.

Se dio la vuelta para volver al albergue y prepararse para el partido–aunque era temprano ya no se podía ver el sol, y él también estaba congelándose ahí fuera-, cuando de lejos pudo ver a Haizaki, Tatsuya, Asuto, Kirina y Fudou siendo incapaces de robarle el balón a un enano con una gorra barata.

_Raro_, pensó. Los ignoró y empezó a andar de vuelta en busca de una calefacción.

* * *

Kazemaru se había quedado solo en su cuarto con lo que creía que era su esquizofrenia. Fudou se había marchado una hora antes por orden del entrenador, saliendo de allí sin siquiera mirarle.

Pero a él tampoco podía culparlo, no. De todas las personas del universo, nunca se habría imaginado que sería él quien estuviera jugando con los ¿sentimientos? de Fudou Akio.

Suspiró cansado y resopló al escuchar cómo llamaban a la puerta, pero su expresión cambió al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"Kaze, ¿estás ahí?"

"Endou, pasa."

El portero asomó la cabeza, curioso y le sonrió.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó intrigado el defensa.

"No, no te preocupes… Es que Gouenji ha salido a pasear con Kidou, y al ver a Fudou irse con Asuto y los demás pensé que podía pasarme a verte." Ichirouta sonrió y se hizo a un lado en la cama para que Endou se sentase con él. Mamoru se acomodó a su lado y fijó su vista en los labios del peliazul por un segundo. "Por cierto, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Fudou parecía enfadado."

"… Ya lo resolveremos, no ha sido nada."

"Ya veo…" El portero se quedó pensativo y gritó de repente, haciendo que Kazemaru por poco se cayera de la cama. "¡Kazemaru! ¡Mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido en el mundial!" Aunque Ichirouta no compartía la misma pasión enfermiza de Endo por el fútbol, sí debía admitir que era emocionante. "¡¿No es genial?!" El otro se rió ante la efusividad del moreno.

"Recuerda que si perdemos, nos vamos de vuelta a casa." Endou lo miró horrorizado.

"¡No digas eso!" Kazemaru sonreía divertido, y las ganas de abrazarlo que sentía eran inhumanas. No tuvo que resistirse mucho porque fue Mamoru quien lo envolvió en sus brazos. "Hueles tan bien…" El calor de Endou y sus palabras lo adormecían. Eso mezclado con que había dormido fatal hacía que comenzara a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Aguantó un par de minutos más, y finalmente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Why is everything so gay**

**R&R c;**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aayayay tengo demasiada inspiración para este fic, necesito avanzarlo xDD**

**Esto no tiene nada que ver, pero me he estado viendo Orion de nuevo para tener todo en orden, y en el cap 2, antes del OP, cuando sale el equipo al campo ME HE MUERTO AL VER QUE FUDO MIDE COMO MEDIO METRO AJAJAJAJA En plan, iba detrás de Kaze y le llegaba a Tatsuya a la altura de los ojos LMAO EL HOBBIT okya xD**

**A Yienla: KYUUUN A allá va mi corasonsito thenkiuu ^^! EN QUE MOMENTO Ichihoshi no aprovecha el bug xD**

**To fade-to-silver: now those are some wise words if i have ever heard some xD I AGREE**

**A Deusitalio: siempre sois bienvenido/as 7u7r Y pasa que se va a romper las patas- vale ya xD**

**A leer~~**

* * *

No se había quedado dormido del todo, porque podía oír las palabras de Endou como un murmullo por el fondo. Sinceramente sentía que estaba en el cielo, apoyado en Mamoru mientras éste lo abrazaba con cariño. Notaba cómo Mamoru lo recostaba en la cama y se reía con suavidad de que se hubiese quedado dormido con tanta facilidad. Los dedos del moreno acariciando su pelo y el leve tono de voz que pocas veces usaba hacían que Ichirouta quisiera quedarse así para siempre. Una vez se había acomodado en la almohada, se las apañó para levantar un brazo y tomar la mano del portero, como invitándolo a tumbarse con él.

Kazemaru sintió una oleada de felicidad al ver cómo Endou se tumbaba a su lado, y no tardó en acercarse a él para abrazarlo de nuevo y hundir su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Normalmente se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza haciendo esto, pero siempre tenía la excusa de que estaba medio dormido.

"Deberías dormir ya." Realmente quería dormirse, sí, pero no quería que Endou se fuera- Quería seguir escuchando los latidos del corazón de Mamoru. Murmuró algo inaudible que se perdió en la tela de la camiseta del portero, y pensó que ojalá pudiese decirle cuánto lo quería sin hacer todo más raro de lo que ya estaba siendo-

"¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?" Ichirouta salió de su estado de somnolencia y se levantó sonrojado nada más reconoció la voz de Fudou. Endo también se giró confuso.

"Ah… Vine a ver a Kaze un momento, eso es todo." Kazemaru podía jurar que veía cómo Akio taladraba con la mirada a Endou, que seguía sonriendo a pesar de ello.

"Pues si no os importa, quiero dormir." Abrió la puerta y miró al portero, esperando a que se fuese. Endou se rió, nervioso, y removió el pelo del defensa antes de levantarse.

"Perdón, perdón… Kaze, te veo mañana." El mencionado sonrió. "¡Descansad bien para-!" Nada más cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Fudou no esperó a que terminase de hablar y se la cerró en la cara. "¡PARA JUGAR MAÑANA!" Gritó Endo desde el pasillo. Akio se apoyó en la puerta y posó su mirada seria en el peliazul.

"Entonces." Kazemaru tragó saliva con dificultad. "Te dejo solo un rato, ¿y ya estás durmiendo con otros?" El corazón del defensa se encogió al escuchar esas palabras viniendo del centrocampista, pero hizo como si nada.

"¿Algún problema? No soy tu mascota." Se quejó.

"… No. Pero tal vez deberías dejar de comportarte como un animal en celo." El peliazul sintió la rabia acumularse en la base de su garganta.

"O tal vez tú deberías dejar de comportarte como si fuéramos algo-." Sinceramente, se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse atacado, porque Akio le estaba empezando a recordar a lo que su padre solía decirle. "Lo hemos hecho, pero eso no significa nada."

"¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda quieres de mí?" Aquellas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. "¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un consolador de turno?"

"Qué- N-No…"

"Te gusta Endou, ¿verdad?" Sentía la necesidad de mentir, pero probablemente ya no tenía sentido a estas alturas.

"… Sí." El castaño se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

"Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, ¿me oyes?" Lo soltó y desvió la mirada para no tener que ver la mirada de dolor de Ichirouta, porque sabía que entonces se sentiría mal. Quería enfadarse con él, abofetearlo por jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero no podía. Por mucho que lo ignorase, Kazemaru tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como un crío. Ellos no eran nada más que compañeros de cuarto, y él más que nadie sabía que tener sexo con alguien no significaba que fueran nada en absoluto. Pero algo, muy al fondo en su corazón, esperaba que no fuese así.

"Yo- No quería herir tus sentimientos… Perdón-"

"¡JA! ¿Mis sentimientos? ¡No me hagas reír!" Mintió, orgulloso. "Ni siquiera somos amigos. No sabes nada de mí-." Las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos del peliazul lo hicieron callarse de golpe, y se acordó de él.

_Hotaru._

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se prometió a sí mismo cambiar para no herir a las personas que le importaban, y allí estaba él, atacando a Ichirouta por celos. Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró, cansado.

¿Por qué su orgullo siempre tenía que meterse en medio? Quería ser amable como los demás, saber lo que era tener amigos- Pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna forma, era su orgullo lo que lo había hecho seguir adelante durante tantos años. El mismo orgullo que le hizo _perder_ a Hotaru. No conocía otra forma de vivir que no dañase a otros, lo cual era un problema, porque esta vez quería a Kazemaru –por fin había llegado a una conclusión-, y se negaba a perderlo.

Rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

"Como sea. T-Tampoco te lo tomes como algo personal…" Al ver que Ichirouta seguía herido, decidió tragarse su orgullo. "Ugh… No quería decir eso… Yo- De hecho, eres el único que me ha aceptado… Mierda, eres lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo." Sentía la vergüenza hervir dentro de él al decirle algo así a Kazemaru, y sólo quería meterse en algún agujero y que nadie lo viese. Lo único que le hizo pensar que había valido la pena soltar algo tan fuera de su carácter fue ver cómo el rostro de Ichirouta se iluminaba ante sus palabras. "Deberíamos dormir ya. Es tarde."

Kazemaru no cabía en sí de felicidad al oír al castaño disculparse. Sabía que era difícil para él, y significaba mucho para él que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y sonrió levemente al sentir su corazón acelerarse. Esperó a que el otro acabase de cambiarse y se acostó también.

"Fudou."

"¿Hmm?" Gruñó Akio desde su cama.

"Creo que deberías ser amable más a menudo… Me gusta." Akio se revolvió en la cama, con la cara roja, y resopló.

"Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan gay… Pero tal vez sea bueno. Contigo. Tsk." Aunque no le veía la cara, sabía que Ichirouta estaba sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

* * *

Se levantaron temprano, se pusieron el uniforme rápidamente y bajaron al comedor. Sólo faltaban unos pocos por llegar, y los nervios se podían respirar en el aire.

"¡Woaaah! ¡Por fin nuestro primer partido en el mundial!" Exclamó Asuto, moviendo las manos, entusiasmado.

"¡Por fin el mundo se dará cuenta de mi talento!" Añadió Goujin desde otra mesa.

Ichirouta buscó con la mirada a Endou, y finalmente lo vio, sonriendo como de costumbre, al lado de Gouenji, Kido y Fubuki. Le hizo una señal a Fudou de ir allí, pero no parecía muy excitado por la idea. Terminó por arrastrarlo hacia su mesa, sentándose al lado de Fubuki. Shuuya y Yuuto cruzaron sus miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

"¡Fudou! Ya pareces estar de mejor humor~" Dijo alegre el portero.

"Púdr-"

Kazemaru pellizcó la pierna de Akio por debajo de la mesa antes de que terminase de hablar. Miró molesto a Ichirouta, pero éste se hizo el loco.

"Kazemaru, tú también estás mejor ¿no?" Preguntó Shirou.

"Sí, gracias." Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y Fudou se mordía el labio de la envidia.

"Eso es bueno. Kazemaru, eres uno de los pilares de este equipo, te necesitamos en el campo." Las palabras de Kidou cayeron sobre sus hombros como plomo. ¿De verdad era tan importante?

"N-No sé si soy tan necesario, pero me esforzaré." Fubuki le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándolo. Ya había visto que Ichirouta no era precisamente el que más confianza desbordaba, así que necesitaría algo de apoyo.

"¡Pues claro que te necesitamos! Eres el más rápido después de todo~" La suave voz del albino hizo que el peliazul se sonrojase.

Terminaron de desayunar y se subieron al bus que los llevaría al estadio. Como iban en asientos de tres, Kazemaru se sentó en el asiento del medio, con Fudou a su derecha, apoyado en la ventana, y Endou a su izquierda, hablando a voces con Sakaonue que estaba en la parte de atrás junto a Saginuma.

Akio iba con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la mayor cantidad de neuronas posibles-las conversaciones entre Haizaki y Hiroto eran terribles-. Sólo abrió los ojos al notar la mano de Ichirouta tomar la suya con suavidad. Se sonrojó, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para mirar al defensa. Kazemaru no retiró su mano de la de Fudou o Endou por el resto del viaje.

Al bajarse, los alientos de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar.

"¡El estadio es enorme!"

Y es que, en comparación al del Fútbol Frontier en Japón, este era gigantesco. Las gradas estaban hechas para que mucha más gente pudiese acudir, y en general la estructura era mucho más alta. El único que parecía no impresionarse con nada era Fudou.

"¡Ya que es mi debut, marcaré al menos diez goles!" Gritó emocionado Hiroto, siendo –increíblemente- más ruidoso de lo normal.

"Seguro que te pasas la mitad del partido chupando césped." Se burló Haizaki con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ah, ¿pero que puedes ver el césped?" Le reclamó Kira.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo dos ojos. ¿O es que el tatuaje que te vino en la bolsa de chuches que llevas te afecta a las tres neuronas que te quedan?"

"¡Te vas a comer la pelota!" Y como de costumbre, Tatsuya llegaba al rescate y agarraba a Hiroto.

Después de calmar a los dos de turno, pasaron a los vestuarios, y una vez se cambiaron todos, entró el entrenador.

"Chicos, como ya sabréis esto es un torneo mundial, por lo que hay algunas diferencias en el protocolo. Cuando entréis, tenéis que llevar de la mano a un niño. No preguntéis, sólo lo hacéis. Saldréis al mismo tiempo que el equipo rival, así que si queréis estirar, podéis hacerlo aquí dentro. Ah, y recordad mirad vuestros transmisores durante el partido. ¡Ánimo!" Y dicho esto se fue.

"¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a un niño?" Preguntó Goujin en voz alta.

"Tal vez nos patrocina una agencia de adopción." Reflexionó Kiyama.

"…"

"Si llora lo lanzo al campo, ya aviso." Soltó Fudou.

"¡Fudou!" Le reprendió Ichirouta, dándole un codazo.

"¡No me gustan los niños! ¡Sólo gritan y se quejan!"

"Mira quién fue a hablar." Se quejó el defensa.

El resto se rió, y la tensión se fue aliviando con las conversaciones de los jugadores. Fubuki se levantó del banco y acercó a Ichirouta con el brazo.

"Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no pasen del centro del campo~" Levantó el puño, animado, y Kazemaru se sintió más seguro sabiendo que no estaba solo.

"¡A ganar!" El grito de Endou fue seguido rápidamente con otros de ánimo. Ichirouta miró su transmisor. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para el partido.

* * *

**Ahora me imagino todo con Fudou hobbit y nO PUEDO-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah, maravillosa inspiración~~ Aunque bueno, este es el capítulo del partido, así que lo he hecho más largo porque una gran parte es decir que si mandan la pelota pa un lao o pa otro xD**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un partido enterito, así que dejadme saber qué os ha parecido ;;**

**To fade-to-silver: fudo hobbit is the best, but for the sake of this fic, lets imagine him taller xD well finally someone notices my notes LMAO 7u7r and yes we're having some third activity for now huhu~~**

**A Yienla: Fudo el ralla suelos- ok ya xDD AAAH a mí también me gustó mucho la escena del bus -lmao lo escribo yo xdd-, me salió así de repente y fue como: oh dios S I c: El espíritu animal de esos dos es Inosuke de KNY y no me van a decir lo contrario xD**

**A Anónimo Friki: Yami no hará nada mientras sean cosas mínimas- Véase algo así a él no le hace casi nada, y no le viene mal que Kaze se lleve un golpe o dos de vez en cuando. Por cierto a Endo ya le va tocando uhuhu c; y ya le romperé las patas a Kaze dont worry-**

**\+ AVISO: No es sobre el cap, pero ahora que tengo un nuevo bolígrafo para dibujar en digital y me va bien, aprovecho xD Llevo un tiempo pensando en hacer dibujos sobre este fic + otros conceptos de IE- Ya tengo uno y de paso practico, así que si os parece bien, me pongo a ello ^^**

**A COMER PALOMITAS QUE ESTO ES LARGO**

* * *

Ya habían salido todos al campo. Zhao estaba dando la formación en la que jugarían, pero sinceramente Kazemaru estaba más sorprendido por que Fudou no hubiera lanzado al niño de cabeza a las gradas al ver que iba a llorar que por la decisión de dejar a Hiroto en el banquillo.

Había calentado lo más que pudo para evitar hacerse daño en las piernas. Aunque estaba bastante más preocupado por el estado de Endou. En el fondo sabía que acabaría jugando de portero, pero preferiría que fuesen Saginuma o Nishikage en lugar del moreno.

Sonó por fin el pitido inicial, y por un rato sólo se dedicó a ver cómo el balón iba y venía, hasta que por fin el pelirrojo del otro equipo –Baek Shi-Woo se llamaba, si no recordaba mal- pasó del medio campo y Fubuki y él se lanzaron a frenarlo, pero no fue muy necesaria su ayuda, porque Shirou lo detuvo usando su Ice Ground. Pasó el balón a los centrocampistas, pero en poco tiempo los delanteros de Red Bison ya estaban de nuevo en su área. Kirina se puso en medio, esquivando su formación por los pelos. Shi-Woo se acercaba a la portería- Fubuki no pudo hacer nada esta vez porque estaba muy lejos, y el pelirrojo chutó a puerta. Kazemaru salió disparado a parar el tiro con su nueva supertécnica. La verdad es que no se esperaba que fuese a funcionar-la había practicado un par de veces con Genda y Sakuma, pero nada más-. Volvió la mirada a Endou, y se alivió al ver que el otro estaba sonriendo orgulloso de él.

"¡Esa es nueva!" Le decía exaltado el portero mientras le pasaba la pelota. Se giró tras dedicarle una sonrisa al moreno, y vio cómo los jugadores rivales miraban su transmisor serios. No era difícil imaginarse que iban a ir con todo. Endou mandó el balón a donde Inamori estaba posicionado, y salió dispuesto a defender al ver que Baek ya no se estaba reprimiendo y empujaba a Asuto para robarle el balón. Otro jugador derribó a Mansaku, y nada más se acercó al balón por fin, Lee Dong-Hyeok le dio un codazo en el costado, haciendo que acabase igual que Yuuichirou. Normalmente no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, pero no solo embestían contra los defensas, sino contra todos los que podían. Se concentró en respirar adecuadamente para correr mejor, intentando ignorar la ira que se estaba empezando a formar en su cuerpo.

"Qué, ¿os divertís en la defensa?" Miró a su derecha para encontrarse a Fudou corriendo también en dirección a la portería. Se esforzaba en mantener un tono de voz presentable, pero era obvio que estaba cansado de tener que subir y bajar constantemente. Estaba sudando, tal como él, pero el frío hacía que apenas lo notasen. Se tendría que empezar a acostumbrar a aquellas temperaturas en algún momento o le iban a pasar factura.

"¡No te quejes si no lleváis ni un gol!" Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas respirar por la nariz, pero el aire helado sólo conseguía que la garganta se le irritase, y hablar a voces con Akio no ayudaba. No era nada parecido a una conversación completa, pero una sola frase parecía un párrafo en medio de una carrera.

"¡Vamos chicos, calmaos!" Endou gritó desde debajo del arco, pero nada más terminó de hablar, Shi-Woo ya estaba golpeando el balón en su dirección-. Endou no tardó en usar a Fuujin y Raijin, pero algo andaba mal. Kazemaru se había fijado en uno de los delanteros, que se había separado de la formación y se acercaba por el lado izquierdo. Pero desde allí no podía chutar, porque sería fuera de juego-

Park Ji-Won hizo una segada justo delante de la portería y levantó una nube de polvo.

"¡Endou!" El tiro se adentró en la polvareda y tuvieron que esperar a que se aclarase el terreno para ver que el balón había entrado en la portería, tal y como el pitido anunció. Ichirouta, sin embargo, no estaba preocupado por eso. "¡Endou! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí- No esperaba que fueran a hacer eso."

"Están jugando sucio-." El sentimiento de rabia empezaba a borbotear en el pecho del peliazul.

"No, no es eso. El tiro era muy fuerte… No lo hubiera parado aunque lo hubiera visto."

Mamoru tenía una mirada decidida a pesar de que le habían marcado gol. Por su lado, Kazemaru veía como Baek se mofaba de ellos, ignorando las réplicas de su capitán, Seok Min-Woo.

"_¿Vas a dejar que os traten así?"_ El gruñido de Yami retumbaba en su sien. Quería negarlo, pero pensaba de la misma forma. _"Sabes que no tienes por qué aguantar esto…" _

Endo pasó el balón a la delantera para que sacasen, y puso sus pensamientos en orden de nuevo. El balón llegó a Inamori después de unos minutos, y, para su sorpresa, él, Kirina, Haizaki, Tatsuya y Fudo comenzaron a esquivar las entradas de Red Bison.

"¡Vamos, Fudou!" El grito de ánimo que salió de él pilló por sorpresa al castaño, pero aun así consiguió evadir a los jugadores para pasarle el balón a Gouenji. Akio se dio la vuelta rápidamente para sonreírle con sorna al defensa.

"¿Habías dicho algo de un gol?" La voz del otro era reconfortante- Era capaz de ahogar las burlas de Yami y hacer que desapareciese por momentos. No duraba mucho, pero era algo.

"¡Last resort!" ¿Last resort? Reconocía la voz de Shuuya, pero no la supertécnica. El balón entró en la portería con fuerza, tomando la forma de un dragón. El pitido y los gritos de euforia de su equipo no tardaron en acompañar al jaleo de las gradas. Se acercó a Fudou inconscientemente y lo abrazó, por fin contento por avanzar en el partido.

"¡O-Oye!" Al principio se quejó al dejar que los demás vieran cómo dejaba que Ichirouta lo abrazase, pero acabó rindiéndose. El peliazul se separó un momento del castaño para buscar la portería con la mirada. Endou daba saltos de emoción y le hacía gestos a Gouenji para que se acercase a él. Los chicos en el banquillo también animaban como podían.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"¿Hmm? ¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Habéis esquivado sus movimientos!" Fudou frunció el ceño.

"Es… Complicado. Te lo contaré más tarde." Ichirouta asintió y volvió a su posición.

Endou seguía dando ánimos al resto y sonriéndole de vez en cuando. Su estado de ánimo era mejor que hacía un rato, pero nada más el delantero de Red Bison hizo una señal al resto de su equipo y dio el saque de centro, la voz de Yami se hizo presente de nuevo.

"_Van a por Gouenji."_ ¿De qué estaba hablando? Veía cómo Shuuya recuperaba la pelota y subía con rapidez hacia la portería contraria. _"Mírales las caras. No parecen contentos, ¿verdad?" _Ahora que lo mencionaba, Shi-Woo parecía molesto. _Muy molesto_. El rubio le hizo un pase a Inamori, pero lanzó el balón de vuelta para que chutase. Dong-Hyeok y Ji-Won se acercaban en dirección contraria para bloquearlo. Gouenji saltó para chutar y- cayó sin siquiera tocar el esférico. Podía oír los quejidos del delantero desde allí. Probablemente se había torcido el tobillo o algo similar.

"¡Gouenji!" Endou salió de su puesto para ver qué había pasado, y decidió acompañarlo. Shuuya se sujetaba la rodilla dolorido. Anna llegó enseguida con un espray para bajar la inflamación, y se arrodilló al lado de Kido para ponérselo, intentando que le doliera lo menos posible. Ichihoshi se ofreció para llevarlo al banquillo, bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuto.

"_Te lo dije."_ Parecía una lesión seria, y Shuuya no jugaría lo que quedaba de partido. _"Si me hubieras hecho caso, no hubiera pasado."_

Se mordió el labio y siguió al resto. Quizás Yami estuviera en lo cierto- Si le hubiera escuchado, podría haber evitado que se lesionase. Pero lo que no sabía es cómo. ¿Cómo habían conseguido que Shuuya se cayese de la nada? Yami le había dicho que habían sido los jugadores rivales, pero era más simple pensar que había sido un accidente.

Hiroto salió para sustituir a Gouenji, dejando a Goujin en el banquillo, pero no pudo hacer mucho, porque sólo dio tiempo a que Baek chutase una vez más a puerta antes de que sonase el silbido que marcaba el final de la primera parte. Al menos Endou fue capaz de detenerlo esta vez.

Fudou lo acompañó a beber agua en el descanso,

"¿Qué ha pasado, Gouenji?" Escuchó la voz preocupada de Kidou a su izquierda. Hablaban bajo, pero era suficiente para poder oírlos.

"No podía ver. Algo me ha cegado cuando estaba saltando." ¿Cegado?

"…" Yuuto se quedó pensativo por un momento. "¿Crees que han sido ellos?"

"No lo sé."

"De todas formas, hay algo raro en este partido." El rubio asintió.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" La voz de Fudou tapaba las de Shuuya y Yuuto, por lo que no pudo escuchar más. Apretó su botella, frustrado. _Podía haberlo evitado_. Lo habían hecho a propósito, estaba seguro. Gouenji nunca se hubiera caído porque sí.

"Sólo estoy un poco desconcentrado."

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones, y la segunda parte comenzó con el saque de Red Bison. Kazemaru suspiró al ver que Kira y Ryouhei discutían hasta en el campo. Se daban pases largos en una competición para ver quién era el mejor-que no sirvió de mucho, porque el gol lo acabó marcando Inamori-. Los dos delanteros lo miraron molestos y volvieron indignados al centro del campo.

Iban dos a uno, pero no podían relajarse aún.

Haizaki sacó de nuevo, y le pasó el balón a Hiroto. En cuestión de segundos, dos jugadores lo rodearon. Desde su sitio no veía con claridad lo que ocurría, pero al final Kira se los quitó de encima, mandando la pelota fuera del campo.

Intentaron bloquear a los jugadores para el saque lateral, pero Min-Woo se puso en formación con sus delanteros, y apartaron a todos los que se le ponían delante. Ichirouta fue rápido y se colocó entre Shi-Woo y Endou. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió al ver al defensa, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de usar su tiro más fuerte. Escuchó el grito de aviso de Fubuki, pero prefería recibir el golpe él a que Mamoru se hiciese más daño.

Llegó a un punto en que sólo veía rojo- Las llamas de Red Break ardían en su cabeza, pero intentaba aguantar todo lo posible. Resistió durante lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que el disparo hizo que saliera volando de la potencia.

"¡Idiota!" No era el apodo más cariñoso del mundo, pero el grito preocupado de Fudou llegó a sus oídos.

"¡Kazemaru!" Endou utilizó a Fuujin y Raijin para frenar el balón con uno y evitar que Ichirouta se golpease con el otro.

Entonces, Yami decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Aprovechó que Ichirouta seguía aturdido por el golpe y se hizo con el control de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y vio cómo Dong-Hyeok saltaba para chutar mientras Mamoru seguía distraído por su golpe. Se movió a toda velocidad hacia la derecha y llegó justo a tiempo para parar el balón. Akio se acercó a ver cómo estaba, pero al comprobar que seguía bien, le hizo un gesto para que le pasase la pelota. Yami hizo caso, y salió corriendo en dirección a la portería contraria tras mandarle el esférico al castaño.

Fudou también estaba harto de las tácticas del otro equipo. Sí, él jugaría sucio si era necesario, pero al menos hacía entretenidos los partidos. Esto sobrepasaba lo aburrido. El que Ichirouta se hubiese levantado y fuera a la contra al menos hacía todo más interesante. Aunque su comportamiento le recordaba al que tuvo con Clario al día anterior, no iba a hacer nada por frenarlo- Necesitaba ganar _a toda costa_.

Kazemaru iba más rápido que él, porque además tenía que regatear a los centrocampistas coreanos. Le pasó la pelota al peliazul, que esquivó a otro rival y se la devolvió. Akio sonrió al ver la mirada cómplice de Ichirouta. _Oh_, así que era eso lo que quería.

Ignoraron al resto del equipo y siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la portería de Corea. El balón lo tenía Yami. Miró a sus lados y vio a Haizaki y Kira bloqueados por dos defensas. Le quedaba sólo otro más delante de él y entonces podría chutar a puerta. Esperó a que Yu-Hwan se acercase lo suficiente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el otro era enorme en comparación a él. _Hora del plan dos_, pensó.

Esperó a tenerlo lo más cerca posible y, cuando fue a robarle la pelota, se llevó una mano al lado derecho de su rostro, haciendo como que se apartaba un mechón de pelo para que nadie lo viese, y se relamió los labios lo más lentamente posible, dejando que sus labios reluciesen por la fina capa de saliva que había dejado en ellos, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al coreano a los ojos. Sonrió al ver que su estrategia había tenido el efecto esperado- El más alto se detuvo, sonrojado, y Yami aprovechó para pasarle el balón a Fudou, que se había librado del defensa que lo cubría. El portero no veía por tener a Yu-Hwan en medio, así que sólo le dio tiempo a ver cómo el balón desaparecía de su vista y aparecía en los pies de Akio. No fue capaz de reaccionar y el tiro del castaño entró directo a la escuadra.

No era lo que tenía planeado, pero funcionó de todas maneras. Sonrió satisfecho, dejando que los gritos ensordecedores de las gradas lo inundasen. Tres goles a uno era más que suficiente para dejarlo ahí. El resto se lo dejaría a los delanteros. Miró hacia arriba, triunfante. Fudou se acercaba a él, sorprendido por la jugada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando el rugido de Baek lo dejó mudo.

"¡Yu-Hwan! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! ¡Podrías haber interceptado ese pase fácilmente!"

"E-Eh-" Para ser tan grande, no parecía ser tan valiente como pensaba. Lo miraba nervioso de vez en cuando, intentando explicarse. "Él- ¡No ha sido mi culpa!" Le bufó de vuelta al pelirrojo.

"¡¿Sabes lo que nos harán si perdemos este partido?!" Yami lo miró de reojo, interesado.

"_¡Shh! _¡Baja la voz, estúpido!"

"¡Vosotros dos, basta ya!" Supuso que con la intromisión de Min-Woo no seguirían hablando del tema, así que los dejó allí discutiendo y optó por volver a su puesto. Fudou le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros sin dejar de caminar.

"No soy delantero, pero eso ha estado bastante genial."

"¡Kazemaru!" Endou se acercó corriendo a él. "¡Eso ha sido increíble!"

"Parece que también puedes ser delantero~" Se rió alegre Fubuki.

Yami se hizo el interesado y sonrió ante los cumplidos.

* * *

El partido terminó tal y como esperaba. Ryouhei y Kira fueron capaces de marcar otro gol, y el pitido del final de partido hizo que todo el equipo saltase de felicidad.

"¡Hemos ganado!" Gritaba Inamori mientras saltaba encima de Haizaki, ignorando la cara de asco del delantero.

"¡Quítate de encima, animal!"

Los brazos de Endou lo rodearon con fuerza y lo atrajeron a su cuerpo. Kazemaru volvió en sí. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y no se sentía bien. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué acababa de pasar. Recordaba de mala manera haber llegado a la portería contraria, y el silbato que indicaba un gol, pero eso era todo.

"¡Lo habéis hecho genial, chicos!" Mamoru seguía sin soltar a Ichirouta.

"¡Que lo vas a matar!" Se quejó Akio, celoso. Para su mala suerte, Endou hizo lo mismo que varios días atrás, y lo metió a la fuerza en el abrazo. "¡Ugh-!"

Todos los que estaban cerca se comenzaron a aglomerar a su alrededor, celebrando la victoria.

"¡Kazemaru, Fudou! ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso? ¿Lo habíais practicado antes~?" Preguntó exaltado Sakanoue.

"Uh… No- No lo sé, la verdad… No tengo ni idea." El resto se rió por lo que creían que era la modestia del peliazul, pero Fudou se dio cuenta de que el tono de Ichirouta no indicaba nada bueno.

_Oh, si supieran cómo de en serio estaba hablando…_

* * *

**Kaze u PrOMisCuoUS BiTCH-**


	16. Chapter 16

**QUIÉN DIJO QUE NO PODÍA ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO EH- vale, nadie, pero aprovecho la inspiración XD**

**A Yienla: es que si lo ponen de portero le parten la cara, rimember que le gusta que le den pelotazos en la cabeza xDDD**

**A Narien: no te preocupes, es que estoy que actualizo cada dos días lmao xD Y de las votaciones, sigue ganando el trío lalalá c:**

**A Deusitalio: a mí tampoco LOL pero habrá que meter partidos para que tenga sentido todo xD**

**To fade-to-silver: I mean im sorry but He iS xD And dont worry bout your wi fi, like, just imagine me lecturing ur ass cuz u didnt leave a review within the first 30 mins after uploading LMAO XD**

**A LioxGalo4ever: siempre se aprecian los nuevos comentarios! ^^ espero que te guste este cap~**

**AViSOOooO: lo primero, no muy importante, es que se mencionan canciones (están en cursiva) a lo largo del capítulo, y pues es recomendable escucharlas para ambientación p: Y LO SEGUNDO: aquí se pone hot el asunto 7u7**

**Ya me callo unu**

* * *

Inazuma Japón estaba de celebración tras su primera victoria en el torneo. Ichihoshi era el que mejor conocía la zona, así que Zhao les dio permiso para que llevase a los mayores de dieciocho a un club 'de confianza'. Ni Jinyun ni Michiya parecían convencidos, pero acabaron accediendo. Pasaron por el albergue para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo decente para acompañar al peliazul.

"Me siento mal por los demás, se han tenido que quedar en el albergue…" Hablaba Tatsuya.

"No te preocupes, seguro que se acaban yendo a algún sitio~" La voz de Fubuki sonaba por las calles vacías por las que Ichihoshi los llevaba. De todo el grupo, era el albino el que más ganas tenía de ir de fiesta.

"¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?" Preguntó escéptico Fudou, memorizando los callejones por los que pasaban.

"¡Claro! Está un poco escondido pero estoy seguro de que os gustará. Ahí hay para todos los gustos- Ya me entendéis." Le guiñó un ojo al resto al decir esto último. Ichirouta tenía la extraña sensación de que lo estaba mirando a él, pero lo ignoró. No había forma de que Hikaru supiera nada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Fudo se llevó una mano a la cara al escuchar a Endou. Kidou, que iba detrás de Mamoru, comenzaba a plantearse un plan de huida.

"Ah… Nada, Endou, no es nada." Mala idea. Mamoru se tiró el resto del camino quejándose y preguntando sobre el tema, y Akio estaba a nada de arrancarse los pelos.

Pararon unos minutos más tarde, en una calle a saber dónde, en lo que parecía ser un barrio no muy confiable.

"Antes de entrar: ¿cómo se os da llevar las resacas?" Silencio.

"La última vez casi no vomité." Soltó Shirou, orgulloso.

"¿¡Qué-!?" La sorpresa era general- Nadie se esperaba que Fubuki bebiera, sobre todo con su personalidad-.

"Sí, mezclas agua con-"

"¡Eso no! No nos esperábamos que bebieras…"

"Ah, no es nada… Sólo lo hacemos de vez en cuando para entrar en calor en Hokkaido~"

Kiyama estaba a punto de regañarlo, cuando Ichihoshi carraspeó lo más alto posible para ganarse la atención del resto.

"Entonces, asumo que los demás no bebéis." Hubo un 'sí' general, y Hikaru suspiró exasperado. "Bueno, pues tened cuidado con lo que hacéis." Hizo una pausa para hacer memoria. "Qué más… ¡Ah sí! Usad protección, no os vayáis con desconocidos, no aceptéis bebidas gratis en la barra, intentad que no os dé un coma etílico, si podéis, no os peguéis con gente que os saque más de una cabeza, mirad que lleváis todo encima, nada de pastillas –no quiero problemas-, recordad que un vaso de sake NO es igual que un vaso de vodka, y sobre todo: si veis que de repente entra un grupo de gente con botas militares y rapados, corréis. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"… ¿De confianza decías?" Fudo sinceramente no quería estar allí. Sólo iba porque quería ver a Ichirouta borracho, pero poco le interesaban las fiestas-y mucho menos la gente en ellas-.

"Confianza significa que entramos y bebemos gratis. Pero seguro que os lo pasáis bien~" Sonrió el peliazul.

"Creo que voy a-" Kido estaba dándose la vuelta para retirarse junto a Gouenji, pero Endou fue más veloz y los agarró a los dos del brazo para arrastrarlos en dirección a la entrada del club.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hemos ganado un partido hoy! No nos vendrá mal relajarnos~"

"No sé yo si 'relajarnos' es la palabra…" Se quejaba Shuuya.

"Saginuma hizo bien en no venir-." Le seguía Kidou.

"Voy a hablar con una persona y podremos pasar. Esperad aquí un momento." Nada más Ichihoshi se giró para acercarse a unas diminutas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta, el instinto de supervivencia de Kazemaru comenzó a dar la voz de alarma en su cabeza.

"No creo que…" Su voz desinteresada desapareció cuando Akio lo tomó de la muñeca disimuladamente.

"No seas tan aburrido…" Ichirouta atravesó con la mirada al castaño.

"Venga, Kaze, seguro que te acabas divirtiendo~" Fubuki le entró por el otro lado, acorralándolo. Se iba a quejar, pero suspiró resignado al ver a Ichihoshi de vuelta.

"¡Todo listo! Venid conmigo."

Kazemaru era empujado por Shirou y Akio, mientras que Endou arrastraba a Yuuto y Shuuya en contra de su voluntad escaleras abajo, siendo Tatsuya el único que entraba por curiosidad. Pasaron por un pasillo estrecho iluminado con luces rosas y moradas. No era muy largo, y la música retumbaba a través de la puerta que tenían delante de ellos. Apenas eran las ocho, y la iluminación de colores rosados iluminaba todo el local. Si no se quedaban sordos con el volumen de los altavoces que reproducían '_Lone Digger'_ de _Caravan Place _ralentizada, significaba que entonces nunca perderían la capacidad de oír. Ichirouta odiaba la música a todo volumen fuera de sus auriculares, y allí las vibraciones del sonido rebotaban en su pecho-. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era la cantidad de parejas homosexuales que había donde quiera que mirase. También había heterosexuales, por supuesto, pero sabiendo que sabiendo que Rusia no era el país más pro LGTB, no sería extraño que fuse un punto de encuentro gay.

Sintió una gran cantidad de miradas en ellos nada más entraron. Eran miradas de interés, pero no dejaban de ser incómodas.

"Haced lo que queráis, pero no hagáis un escándalo." Los demás asintieron, y Hikaru se fue a saber dónde.

"Esto no es una buena idea…" Kazemaru seguía preocupado porque, sinceramente, sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad después de lo que había pasado durante el partido. Akio lo tomó de la cintura y se apoyó en la barra, pidiendo algo de beber para los dos en inglés –no tenían ni idea de ruso- mientras distraía a Ichirouta para que no se diese cuenta.

"Vamos, te vendrá bien distraerte un poco." El peliazul se encogió de hombros, no convencido del todo. Levantó la mirada y vio cómo Fubuki ya tenía a dos chicas a su lado. A su derecha, Tatsuya intentaba controlar a Endou, que parecía demasiado entusiasmado. Kidou y Gouenji prefirieron sentarse en uno de los sofás más alejados del ruido. Iría con ellos si no hubiera tensión entre él y Shuuya-.

Fudou puso en su mano un chupito de lo que suponía que era vodka, y levantó la vista confuso.

"Eh… Yo no bebo, no sé si…"

"Yo tampoco." Akio lo cortó a mitad de frase y se llevó el vaso a la boca, bebiéndose todo de una sentada. _Odiaba_ el sabor del alcohol, pero de verdad que quería ver al otro borracho. Se arrepintió al segundo, porque aquello ardía en su garganta de forma inhumana. "¡Agh! ¡Mierda, quema!" El defensa se empezó a reír al ver cómo al castaño se le empezaban a formar lágrimas en los ojos.

Ichirouta miró entretenido su vaso y sin pensárselo mucho imitó al otro. Ahora Fudou no era el único que se arrepentía, porque Kazemaru quería meter la cabeza en un cubo de agua con hielo- ¡¿Por qué ardía tanto?! Nada más tragarse el líquido, el calor bajó para quedarse en su estómago. Pensó que se iría con el tiempo, pero no tenía pinta de que fuese a mejorar. Akio empezó a reírse también al ver cómo Ichirouta pedía agua en la barra y acabó tosiendo al mismo tiempo por el dolor.

"¿Deberíamos ir con Endou y Tatsuya?" Kazemaru dijo esto pensando que aún estarían en el centro de la sala, pero cuando miró allí de nuevo no los vio por ningún lado. "Oh… Pensaba que los había visto por allí."

"¿Sólo un chupito y ya andas viendo cosas, Ichirouta?" Fudo se burlaba de él, pero se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre. A Kazemaru no pareció importarle y se siguió la corriente como de costumbre.

"No es como si tú llevaras más que yo…"

"Oh, pero qué estoy oyendo… ¿Me estás retando?"

"Tal vez~" El peliazul se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que estaba flirteando inconscientemente con el otro. Necesitaba a Endou cerca antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Mientras Akio pedía otra ronda, Kazemaru buscaba al portero con la mirada, sin tener éxito.

Tomó su segundo vaso, contaron hasta tres y se lo tragaron de un golpe. Los ojos se le estaban aguando del ardor, pero no iba a dejarse ganar. Miró a Fudou y sonrió mentalmente al ver que estaba en el mismo estado.

"Vaya, parece que alguien no aguanta el alcohol, ¿eh?" Se mofaba el peliazul.

"Cállate, estoy perfectamente." Fudou de verdad intentaba mantener la voz lo más normal posible, y esperaba que el defensa no se diera cuenta de que le estaban empezando a flaquear las cuerdas vocales.

"Lo que tú digas." Después del segundo vino un tercero y un cuarto, y ya no se sentía tan bien. Comenzaba a marearse, y no tenía claro si todo se movía más lento de lo normal o era él. La canción cambió, y Kazemaru reconoció el principio de '_Ride It_' de _Regard_ ralentizada. Se levantó de un salto que por poco hace que acabe en el suelo, agarró a Fudou por el brazo y se lo llevó a la zona central para agarrarse a él por el cuello y bailar. Usar a Akio de soporte no era una gran idea teniendo en cuenta que el castaño estaba igual de embriagado que él-aunque su cerebro no estaba como para procesar nada-.

Fudou no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no se quejaba. Tenía a Ichirouta pegado a él y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar sin besarlo estando a centímetros de él. Aprovechó y guió al peliazul a una zona donde no los pudieran ver.

Kazemaru llevaba puesto aún el abrigo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, así que Akio podía deslizar sus manos hasta el culo del andrógino sin ser notado, sacándole un gemido al otro.

"F-Fudou, espera…" No era como si no estuviera gustando, pero sabía que el castaño estaba igual de ebrio que él, y no quería que ocurriese de esa forma.

"_Mira que eres aburrido." _Oh, no. La mezcla entre el calor que seguía molestándolo en su estómago, la voz de Yami, las manos de Akio intentando atravesar la barrera de sus pantalones y la erección que empezaba a formarse en su parte baja era… Curiosa.

Yami se maldecía a sí mismo por no tener la fuerza suficiente para controlar a Ichirouta en una situación tan prometedora como aquella. No quería admitirlo, pero manejar a Kazemaru requería una cantidad de energía que aún no tenía, así que sólo se limitaba a ser un espectador-aunque pudiera sentir lo mismo que él-.

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Fudou, Kazemaru pudo divisar una banda naranja moverse entre la gente.

"¡Endou!" Empujó sin mucho cuidado al castaño y se fue a buscar al portero esquivando como podía a la multitud, dejando al centrocampista confundido.

"¡Oye-!" Cuando se dio la vuelta, Ichirouta ya había desaparecido. La canción cambió a '_Boss Bitch'_ de _Doja Cat_ ralentizada-no sabía que les pasaba allí con las canciones ralentizadas, pero no sonaban mal, al menos-. Lanzó un insulto al aire que se perdió en el volumen de la música, bufó molesto y se acomodó la erección para que no se notara tanto antes de salir a buscar al defensa.

* * *

Endou hacía rato que había perdido a Kiyama de vista. Todo le daba vueltas y no sabía hacia donde iba exactamente. Un tipo le había parado antes para decirle algo, pero entre que no entendía una mierda de ruso y que estaba más preocupado porque la tierra se moviera arriba y abajo, acabó ignorándolo con un 'no sé qué estás diciendo, pero no quiero pollo'. Tatsuya estaba igual o peor de intoxicado que él, y habían tenido la brillante idea de ir a ver quién encontraba primero a Fubuki, pero acabaron separándose –como es lógico-. Se había tropezado por lo menos cinco veces ya -¿o eran siete?- tratando de ver algún bulto de color rojo entre el tumulto para encontrar a Tatsuya, pero podría jurar por sus cinco neuronas funcionales que estaba caminando en círculos.

Para su suerte, vio una cabeza albina asomarse en una esquina que daba a otro pasillo. Estaba a punto de llegar a Shirou cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo.

"Ya te he dicho que no quiero tus pollos- Oh, ¡Kaze-Kaze!" Las palabras prácticamente se le escurrían de la boca.

"¡Endou, por fin te encuentro!" Aunque Kazemaru era tres cuartos de lo mismo.

"Estaba buscando a Tatsuya… Ah, también he visto a Fubuki por allí… Iba con dos chicas y- ¡Oh, ahí está!" Ichirouta volteó la cabeza en la dirección que Mamoru indicaba. Intentó ver lo mejor posible, y distinguió cómo Shirou era guiado por dos chicas hacia un pasillo que parecía dar a varias habitaciones-

_Espera un segundo._

El peliazul se sonrojó violentamente al procesar por qué Fubuki iría a una habitación con otras dos personas.

"Igual es ahí donde guardan los pollos…"

"Endou, estás ebrio."

"Claro, porque tú estás… Eh, ¿cuál era la palabra?"

"Sobrio. _Creo_. ¿Se puede saber qué has bebido?"

"No lo sé pero hice un concurso con una chica súper alta y le gané." Balbuceaba orgulloso.

"Creo que necesitamos un descanso."

"Sí porque quiero vomitar un poquito." E hizo un gesto para indicar que, efectivamente, sólo era un poquito.

Kazemaru se rió por las estupideces que el moreno iba haciendo, y llegó a la maravillosa conclusión de que si querían un poco de paz, lo mejor sería investigar por donde Fubuki había ido. Tomó a Endou de la mano y consiguieron llegar al pasillo repleto de puertas a cada lado. Echó un vistazo a una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie, metió a Mamoru y escuchó el estribillo de '_Everything I Wanted'_ de _Billie Eilish_ justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspiró aliviado al tener un mínimo de silencio. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando Endou lo abrazó de la nada.

"¿M-Mamoru?" El portero murmuró algo ininteligible en su oído y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

"Kaze…" Endou se acercaba a él, sonrojado-no sabía si por el alcohol o por otra cosa-. Su mente le recordaba que, al igual que con Fudou, el moreno también estaba borracho. La expresión de Mamoru pasó de alegría a tristeza en un momento, pero no dejó de sonreír. "Te quiero mucho, Ichirouta." Kazemaru tardó diez segundos en procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

"¿Q-Qué?" Más sorprendido estuvo cuando vio que varias lágrimas salían de los ojos del portero. Soltó una risa cargada de tristeza y bajó la mirada.

"Me gustas mucho. Desde hace tiempo." El peliazul abrió los ojos, sonrojado, y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. "Pero mis padres- Ellos no me dejarían estar con un chico. Los quiero mucho, Kaze. Sé que esperan mucho de mí." El defensa escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Mamoru. "A ellos les gusta mucho Natsumi para mí- Realmente esperan que salga con ella, y sé que es agradable, pero yo- No quiero estar con ella, Kaze, quiero estar contigo."

Kazemaru tuvo que cerrar la boca de la impresión. No se esperaba para nada que fuera a escuchar algo así viniendo de su amigo cuando estaba _ebrio_. Se le encogía el pecho al verlo así, pero lo dejó hablar.

"Por eso no sabía qué hacer…" Hacía pausas de vez en cuando para aguantarse las lágrimas. "No quiero empezar nada contigo y hacerte ilusiones si luego todo se va a acabar." Se acercó a Endo y lo abrazó con fuerza. No supo en qué momento había empezado a llorar él también. "No sé qué hacer. Esperan mucho de mí, y yo sólo quiero jugar al fútbol porque me gusta. Tengo miedo de crecer, Kazemaru." Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar que se le escapase un quejido. "¿Qué haré si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Si no soy lo que esperan? No quiero estar solo. Pero tampoco quiero estar con alguien a quién no quiero. No quiero decepcionar a nadie…" Las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos del peliazul. Jamás se había sentido tan identificado con alguien. Sabía lo que era sentirse así.

"… Endou, eres más que suficiente." Hablaba con la máxima claridad posible en su estado. "Nunca vas a estar solo, te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho tal y como eres." No iba a aguantar mucho más sin derrumbarse. Sabía que Endou se había machacado a sí mismo desde que dejó la caravana Inazuma, pensando que no era un buen amigo. Pero entonces, ¿qué era él, si siempre había pensado que su vida era perfecta? Esperó a calmarse para hablar de nuevo. "Aunque sea durante la duración del torneo- Podemos intentarlo."

Mamoru levantó la mirada y se separó del abrazo.

"Pero- Kaze, no quiero hacerte daño."

"No me vas a hacer daño, Mamoru. Podemos intentarlo- Durante lo que quede de torneo, al menos."

Ichirouta no pudo decir más, porque sintió los labios del moreno colisionar con los suyos. Se dejó llevar, y comenzó a acariciar el rostro del otro. Era un beso torpe, y sabía a alcohol, pero no le importó a ninguno de los dos. Kazemaru comenzaba a excitarse por poder besar al moreno después de tantos años esperando algo así, pero no sabía hasta qué punto el otro estaba dispuesto a llegar. Siguieron por unos minutos que parecían sacados del cielo, y el peliazul empezaba a respirar de forma irregular. Las manos del portero bajaron inconscientemente a los muslos del defensa, acariciando las piernas del otro mientras dibujaban una trayectoria invisible que iba subiendo hacia su entrepierna. Se le escapó un gemido en medio del beso, y acabó profundizándolo para saborear mejor al moreno. Lamía de vez en cuando los labios de Mamoru de vez en cuando para ver su reacción, alegrándose al ver que el pecho de Endo comenzaba a subir y bajar agitadamente.

Bajó una mano tímidamente para tocar el miembro del portero por encima de la tela, sonrojándose al notar como palpitaba al tacto. Decidió entonces utilizar su otra mano para meterse bajo su camiseta y acariciar sus abdominales.

"Kazemaru…" Susurró Endou.

"¿Hmm?" Estaba demasiado centrado en su trabajo como para decir algo, pero no tuvo otro remedio que mirarlo a los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras del moreno.

"Yo… Ah~" Ya de por sí le costaba poner en palabras lo que quería decir, y no ayudaba que justo cuando empezaba a hablar, Ichirouta había pasado la yema del dedo por encima de la punta de su pene.

"¿Qué pasa, Mamoru?" El suspiro del peliazul le provocó un escalofrío, y por poco se le olvidaba lo que le iba a decir.

"Es que… Me da vergüenza. Yo- olvídalo." Pero ahora Kazemaru quería oírlo. Dejó de dar rodeos y agarró el miembro del otro por encima de la ropa, para masajearlo con más fuerza.

"¿Entonces no me lo vas a decir…?" Aumentó la fricción. Viendo la expresión de placer del portero, decidió dar otro paso, y comenzó a jugar con el elástico de los bóxers del otro. Endou tragó con dificultad.

"Yo…-" Miraba hipnotizado cómo Ichirouta se llevaba una mano a la boca para mojarse los dedos con saliva. "M-Me tocaba pensando en ti-." Notaba cómo nada más decirlo, Endou dejaba de respirar de los nervios. Los dos se sonrojaron a más no poder, y Kazemaru se sintió extrañamente feliz al escucharlo decir eso. Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más ternura, mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la ropa interior del portero.

"Yo también h-hago eso." Admitió sin romper el beso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al medir mentalmente la longitud del miembro del otro. Su erección ya no era molesta, sino que _dolía_ al estar limitada por sus pantalones, pero no quería forzar al otro a hacer nada, y le daba demasiada vergüenza masturbarse delante de Endo. "E-Endou."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres que te la chupe?" La sangre en el cuerpo del moreno ahora estaba dividida entre su rostro y su miembro.

"A-Ah… Si quieres-" Antes de que acabase de hablar, Ichirouta ya le había bajado los pantalones, arrastrando su ropa interior en el camino. Mamoru suspiró al sentir el cálido aliento del defensa en su pene. No sabía qué decir- quería que el otro también se sintiera bien, pero nunca había hecho nada similar. "Kaze… ¿Has hecho esto antes?"

El cerebro de Kazemaru tuvo un debate rápido sobre qué responder, y entonces se acordó de algo.

_Fudou._

Un sentimiento de culpa lo recorrió de repente, y no sabía por qué, porque no eran pareja, ni nada parecido. Estaba a nada de meterse la longitud de Endo en la boca cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, acompañados de varios insultos en japonés, y al instante supo quién era.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda-_

"¡Endou, vístete, rápido!" Prácticamente lanzó al portero al otro lado de la habitación, y se levantó para acercarse a la puerta antes de que nadie entrase. Quería morirse cuando Fudo abrió la puerta, claramente enfadado.

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué mierda me dejas tirado con una erección para ir a buscar al cabeza hueca de Endou?!"

"_Felicidades, estás jodido."_

* * *

**Hippity hoppity your dick is my property-**


	17. Chapter 17

**POR FIN SALÍ DE CASA WIIII :D**

**Y nada más volver a escribir 7u7r tengo muchas ideas y las organizo escribiendo huhu~~ Por cierto, ya llevamos más de 50 reviews! Gracias a todo/as los/as que comentan! *corazoncito* Sois la razón por la que me encanta escribir ^^**

**To fade-to-silver: IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THE NOTES NOOO- HEy they will be back soon dw xD**

**A Yienla: Fubuki es un Chad aquí XD Sé que me odiáis, no pasa nada unu toi acostumbrada xD**

**A Anónimo Friki: Endo es y seguirá siendo un amor ovo Y duele un poco, sí xd**

**A Narien: Gracias por su diplomático comunicado 7u7 MUAJAJA tendrás que esperar porque soy cruel unu**

**Y a leer~~**

* * *

Kazemaru miró atrás un segundo para comprobar que Endou había caído al otro lado de la cama. Seguía sonrojado del alcohol, pero el color en el resto de su cara se esfumó al escuchar a Akio, así que allí estaba él, dándole al castaño la mirada más patética que su rostro pudo formar.

"_Ni siquiera has estado con él más de veinte minutos y ya la has jodido. ¿Es esto que veo un nuevo récord?"_ Yami sonaba sarcástico. No estaba interesado en Endou, así que el portero no le preocupaba- Pero sabía que iba a arruinar lo poco que había avanzado con Fudou.

_Por qué_ era una pregunta estúpida, sabiendo que él era el que había dejado al centrocampista después de liarse con él para buscar a Mamoru. Quería vomitar de las náuseas y llorar al mismo tiempo. Se mordió el labio y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro. Trataba de formar palabras, pero no podía hablar. Akio lo miraba enfadado, y los ojos del peliazul se movían frenéticamente del rostro del castaño a la cama.

_Por qué_

_Por qué_

_Por qué_

Realmente era estúpida, pero no podía evitarla. _¿Por qué la felicidad lo esquivaba?_

"¿Vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar callado como siempre?" Fudou entonces captó que había algo raro.

_¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle a él?_

Akio repasó la habitación con la mirada. No tenía sentido que Kazemaru estuviera en una habitación solo- Sabía que también estaba borracho, pero después de abrir tres puertas y haber interrumpido a tres personas en medio del acto sexual se hizo a la idea de que allí se iba acompañado. Además los nervios de Ichirouta eran más que obvios. –lo cierto era que estaba sorprendido por la claridad con la que estaba pensando-. ¿Tal vez estaría con otra persona? La sola idea de ver al defensa con alguien más hizo que su estómago se encogiese.

_¿Por qué le pasaban cosas así?_

El castaño apoyó un brazo en el marco de la puerta con bastante poca sutileza, bloqueándole el paso al peliazul. Kazemaru seguía sonriendo como un desquiciado. Nada más Fudou dio un paso dentro de la habitación, el de pelo largo saltó para evitar que avanzase más. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, y en su lugar apareció una mueca que le suplicaba al castaño que no siguiera.

_¿Por qué nada salía bien?_

"¿Quién está ahí, _Ichirouta_?" El veneno en la voz de Akio era denso, pero Kazemaru no se apartó. Su corazón se iba a desbocar en cualquier momento.

"No es asunto tuyo." Balbuceó el defensa.

"_Estoy en desacuerdo~" _Estaba a punto de contestarle a Yami cuando la palma de la mano de Fudou impactó con fuerza en su mejilla. No se esperaba el golpe, y sumado a que ya de por sí le costaba mantenerse de pie, acabó en el suelo. Una mezcla viscosa de indignación y tristeza cubrieron su pecho- Podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos del castaño, que ahora se miraba la mano como si hubiera matado a alguien.

_¿Por qué no podía ser todo normal?_

Akio abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo!?" La voz de Endou, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, superó incluso a la música que provenía del pasillo. Ichirouta seguía en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla y procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía como un inútil, y lágrimas de impotencia recorrían ahora su adolorido rostro. "Kazemaru, ¿qué está pasando?"

El cerebro de Fudou hizo 'click' por primera vez en toda la noche, y por fin supo que ocurría allí. Aunque ojalá no lo hubiera sabido. Su cabeza era un nudo de pensamientos que no terminaban de encajar entre ellos. Rechinó los dientes de frustración y decidió tragarse lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad. _Es por él,_ pensó en un momento de lucidez.

_¿Por qué…?_

"¡No te metas!" Le espetó al moreno. Agarró a Ichirouta de la muñeca aplicando una cantidad decente de fuerza y lo acercó a él, levantando la voz para que Endou lo escuchase bien. "Ya te he dicho que o tienes sexo conmigo o me aseguro de hacerte la vida imposible, ¿me oyes, marica?"

Kazemaru no sabía ya si el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza del todo- Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al oír a Fudou, sacándolo por fin de su miseria.

"¿Q-Qué-?" Akio no le respondió, y en su lugar lo soltó de golpe para dirigirse al pasillo. Se dio la vuelta una última vez para ver a Ichirouta, adolorido y finalmente se fue con paso rápido. Quería ir tras él, disculparse por ser un imbécil con las hormonas a flor de piel, preguntarle por qué había hecho eso- Endou se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura, y apartó un mechón de pelo del peliazul para ver la marca roja en su mejilla.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?" No se merecía el trato del portero. "¿De qué estaba hablando Kaze?" Escuchar su apodo le sentó como una puñalada en el pecho.

"Endou, yo…"

"Kazemaru." La voz cortante de Mamoru lo cortó antes de que pudiera explicarse. "¿Fudo te está forzando a tener relaciones con él?" La pregunta de Endou hizo que por fin procesase las palabras de Akio. ¿Había…?

¿Había mentido por él?

La confusión se mezcló con las náuseas y los nervios, y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros del moreno para no perder la consciencia allí mismo. Le hizo una señal a Mamoru de que iba a vomitar y se tambaleó como pudo hacia la papelera que había en la esquina del cuarto.

_¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?_

* * *

Ichihoshi llevaba por lo menos diez minutos en tensión. Los músculos de las piernas amenazaban con rendirse y dejar que se desplomase, pero sólo tendría que aguantar un poco más y por fin podría irse. El hombre delante de él, de cabello níveo agarrado en una coleta baja y ojos gélidos lo miraba decepcionado mientras jugaba con sus dedos, marcando una melodía atonal en el brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

"Creo recordar que te especifiqué que necesitaba a Japón fuera del mundial cuanto antes, Hikaru." Su tono de voz acompañaba a la frialdad en sus ojos. Ichihoshi sudaba frío.

"Lo sé, señor Girikanan. Me aseguraré de que pierdan sea como sea, pero necesito tiempo." El peliazul no sabía a dónde mirar. Tenía la boca seca de los nervios. Se relamió los labios y continuó hablando. "Aunque ha habido… Imprevistos." El adulto lo miró interesado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ichihoshi ocultó una sonrisa al ver cómo había llamado la atención del otro.

"Usted vio el partido." El hombre asintió. "El plan era- Sigue siendo centrarnos en Gouenji Shuuya, Kido Yuuto y Endou Mamoru. Pero ha habido altercados en los entrenamientos. Kazemaru Ichirouta comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, y últimamente se ve mucho más con Fudou Akio." El albino levantó la mirada en extremo interés al escuchar aquellos nombres.

"¿De manera extraña?"

"_Agresiva._" Rectificó el joven. "Contra el capitán del equipo. Pensé que podía usar eso a nuestro favor."

"Él fue quien ayudó a marcar gol a Corea, Ichihoshi." La mirada afilada del adulto lo atravesaba sin piedad.

"L-Lo sé, pero creo que puedo conseguir que las relaciones internas del equipo empeoren utilizándolo. Él es un gran amigo de Endou, y sin él la moral del equipo decaería. Además Gouenji ya está lesionado." Dijo serio.

Girikanan se quedó pensativo por un momento, repasando mentalmente las fallas del plan. No se esperaba que Kazemaru estuviera involucrado aún con _aquello. _Pero no eran malas noticias. Ichihoshi parecía ser fiel a su palabra, y aunque fracasase aún quedaban el resto de equipos para destruir a Inazuma Japón. Hikaru era reemplazable- Sólo necesitaba hacer un par de llamadas si veía que fallaba y las cosas se pondrían interesantes. No podía permitirse_ fallar._

"Más te vale cumplir con tu palabra. Mitsuru depende de lo que hagas, recuérdalo."

El jugador asintió asustado al recordar a su hermano.

"S-Sí señor."

"No quieres acabar como Shi-Woo." Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hikaru.

"No, señor."

El hombre se levantó y recogió su abrigo. Le hizo un gesto al hombre corpulento que lo acompañaba para que preparase el coche en el que fue a reunirse con el ojiazul y se paró en la puerta antes de salir.

"Recuerda, Hikaru, todo sea por un nuevo mundo." Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Nada más oír la cerradura de la puerta, Ichihoshi se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Soltó un largo suspiro y tomó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"Mitsuru…" Susurró el nombre de su hermano, derrotado, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas. Miró su móvil. Eran ya las dos de la mañana, y era hora de recoger al resto del equipo para volver al albergue. Tardó unos segundos, pero consiguió levantarse. Salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar en dirección al club de nuevo. Las piernas le temblaban aún del terror que ese hombre le infundía. El aire helado de madrugada lo golpeó en la cara y aceleró el paso. El punto de quedad estaba a penas a un par de minutos andando, y sólo tenía que entrar por la puerta trasera del club.

Se aseguró de que no había nadie en los alrededores y fue bienvenido por las luces neón del lugar. Llegó a la zona central y buscó a los demás con la mirada, pero sólo encontró a Gouenji -todavía no sabía cómo lo habían arrastrado hasta allí con las muletas- al lado de Kidou en uno de los sofás, con pinta de estar agotados. Se acercó y puso una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

"¡Chicos! ¿Cómo estáis?" Inmediatamente Kido lo miró cansado.

"Suficientemente bien." Le respondió seco.

"Ah… ¿Dónde están los demás? Ya va siendo hora de volver."

"Tatsuya creo que está afuera, Endou se fue con Kazemaru por allí." Señaló la zona de las habitaciones. "Fudo pasó preguntando que dónde estaba Kazemaru así que asumo que también está allí, y Fubuki andaba con dos chicas más altas que él." Soltó aburrido Shuuya, dándole un sorbo al cóctel ligero que había pedido para pasar el rato.

Ichihoshi tardó en procesar la información del delantero, y se despidió de ellos para ir al pasillo con las habitaciones-rezaba con no encontrarse nada raro-. Dio un paso, y ni siquiera pasó de la primera puerta cuando vio a Fudou yendo en dirección contraria a él, con un enfado más que obvio.

"¡Aparta!" El castaño lo empujó y salió hecho una furia de allí. Hikaru siguió caminando, comprobando varias habitaciones llevándose insultos en ruso en el camino, hasta que por fin encontró a Kazemaru vomitando en una papelera con Endou al lado sosteniéndole el pelo.

_Al menos alguien ha tenido una noche divertida_, pensó.

* * *

**I say send him tO The RaNcH **


	18. Chapter 18

**Tengo exámenes en nada así que si subo menos es por eso unu**

**A Narien: Ajuasjuas aquí mucha gente se va a llevar puntos negativos xD Y las votaciones indican qu sí -aparte que me gusta la idea cofcof-~~**

**To fade-to-silver: he doesnt know how to hold sHiT like- xD**

**A Anónimo Friki: me encanta que te gusten los capítulos owo~ Y que le peguen a Kaze LmaO-**

**A Yienla: No entres en depresión, aquÍ EstoY yO c: Y que no se te olvide respirar que acabo en la cárcel :o**

**JuoS jUos la trama va a aumentar bastante de aquí para alante 7u7**

**PD: To everyone reading this in the US, you have all my support and love. What happened is terrible in every way, and I want you to know we support you even if we're not there. Stay strong! *hearts***

* * *

Hikaru seguía preocupado por su encuentro con Bernard, pero su atención comenzaba a desviarse hacia los miembros de equipo que había conseguido sacar de allí. Por ahora llevaba a Gouenji, Kidou –no le costó mucho-, Endou, Kazemaru –los dos estaban de mal humor- y Tatsuya que estaba en medio de una crisis emocional en la puerta frontal del club.

Buscó en los alrededores alguna pista que lo guiara hasta Fudou o Fubuki, pero no encontró nada. Endou se mantenía al lado de Kazemaru y Gouenji y Kidou estaban demasiados cansados como para hablar. Kiyama seguía con su crisis en la esquina. Decidió romper el hielo.

"Uh… Sabéis… ¿Sabéis dónde pueden estar Fubuki y Fudou?" Su única respuesta fue el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento. Ichirouta se removió incómodo al oír su nombre, y Mamoru ahora se apoyaba en él, sufriendo los efectos del alcohol.

"Fubuki estaba en una habitación con otras dos chicas." Para su sorpresa, el peliazul se dignó a hablar. La respuesta no le era favorable porque pocas ganas tenía de tener que interrumpir un trío, pero ya había terminado sus asuntos allí y sinceramente necesitaba descansar de una vez. Suspiró desganado y se adentró de nuevo en el edificio para buscar al albino.

Gouenji tenía ganas de preguntar qué había pasado. _Muchas_. Habían entrado allí normal-al menos los demás, porque él llevaba a cuestas las malditas muletas- y a la salida, Kazemaru tenía un aspecto horrible, Endou-bueno él seguía siendo él, pero más serio- y Akio había desaparecido. No quería precipitarse pero ya era demasiada coincidencia que siempre fueran esos tres.

Giró la cabeza para ver cómo estaba Tatsuya. Definitivamente estaba mejor que como lo habían encontrado hacía unos minutos. Seguía hipando encogido contra la pared, quejándose a Midorikawa por teléfono mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga del abrigo.

El ambiente era el normal, pero podría jurar que Kazemaru desprendía un aura negra si te acercabas un poco. Sabía que había vomitado, pero devolver no significaba que parecieras el portador de una maldición. Miró a Yuuto, pero éste se estaba empezando a quedar dormido al no estar acostumbrado a salidas de ese estilo. A él también le empezaban a pesar los párpados, por lo que se alegró al ver cómo Ichihoshi volvía con Shirou colgado a él.

"¡Chicos~! ¡No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado!" Kazemaru suspiró exasperado.

"No me digas- Te has liado con dos chicas." Fubuki sonrió orgulloso.

"¡Sí~! Nunca he hecho nada antes con chicas más altas que yo~."

"¿Has visto a Fudou?" Endou se sorprendió pero se mantuvo callado a pesar de lo que había visto. Le molestaba que Ichirouta siguiera preocupado por la persona que lo estaba forzando.

"Oh… Creo que lo he visto fumando mientras salíamos." No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Ichihoshi quería estrangularlo por no decírselo antes.

"Como sea. Llamadlo y decidle que vaya volviendo al albergue. Nosotros nos adelantaremos." Se miraron los unos a los otros, como decidiendo quién debería hablar con Fudou, ya que la mayoría ni siquiera se llevaba bien con él. Kazemaru suspiró y sacó el móvil, siendo el único de allí que era relativamente cercano a él. Marcó su número y se acercó el teléfono al oído, sin muchas esperanzas.

Endou lo miraba expectante. Nunca pensaba mal de los demás, intentando sacar lo mejor de ellos, pero después de lo que le dijo al peliazul no podía evitar que un sentimiento similar al que tenía cuando veía a Kageyama lo envolviera. Tenía que alejarlo de él.

Un sonoro _beep _indicó que habían colgado al otro lado de la línea. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que se alivió al notar a Mamoru acercarse a él para animralo.

"Envíale un mensaje y déjalo."

Ichirouta hizo caso a las palabras de Kidou.

_Perdón. Nosotros volvemos ya. Llega pronto._

Les indicó a los demás que había avisado a Akio y se encaminaron de vuelta al albergue.

* * *

Fudou se quería morir. No le importaba cómo, sólo quería que ocurriese.

Aún seguía medio borracho, en un banco en medio de la nada. Había soltado esa estupidez por el bien de Ichirouta, pensando en un momento de claridad que estaría mejor con Endou que con él después de abofetearlo. Sentía repulsión hacia sí mismo por haberle hecho eso, porque le recordaba al comportamiento que pudo ver en su padre durante el poco tiempo que estuvo con él.

Sacó el cuarto cigarrillo del paquete que acababa de comprar y se lo llevó a la boca, temblando del frío. Miró hacia arriba, parándose a admirar las estrellas que parecían reírse de él desde el espacio. Notó su ya desgastado móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y cerró los ojos, sabiendo quién sería. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de colgar.

Kazemaru le gustaba. Quería estar con él, pero tenía que decidirse entre lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para él y sus sentimientos, sabiendo que él no era la mejor opción para el defensa. Se rió en voz baja al recordarse a sí mismo que su única meta en la vida era ganar dinero. Ichirouta no estaba interesado en gente como él, sin intereses, sin metas, con mal carácter. Tampoco sabía que estaba intentando conseguir si sabía que Endou era quien le gustaba y su mejor opción.

Mintió por él, no teniendo muy en cuenta que si aquella mentira se agrandaba como una bola de nieve lo echarían del equipo. Sus únicas opciones eran que Ichirouta dijese la verdad o 'fingir' que se disculpaba con él por intentar abusar de él. Sinceramente su corazón quería que fuera lo primero- Que Kazemaru le demostrara que le importaba algo.

_Puto cerebro de borracho-_

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber bebido cuando ni siquiera le gustaba por sus ideas de mierda. Si hubiese estado sobrio nada habría pasado. O al menos se le hubiera ocurrido una excusa mejor. Se acomodó, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el banco. El lugar estaba completamente inhóspito. Hacía rato que no sentía sus extremidades como debería, siendo su estómago el único que se mantenía cálido por el alcohol. Acercaba sus dedos más de lo necesario a la punta del cigarro para que no se entumeciesen, usando el mechero de vez en cuando para evitar que sus uñas se volvieran azules del frío. Acabaría volviendo al albergue quisiera o no, porque no había forma humana de quedarse afuera con aquellas temperaturas.

El móvil vibró una segunda vez, indicándole que le había dejado un mensaje. Sabía que era Ichirouta porque era el único al que no había silenciado en Whatsapp. Odiaba que le escribieran- No ocurría a menudo, porque se negó a tiempo a que lo metieran en el grupo de Inazuma Japón, pero seguía siendo molesto. Ya tenía bastante con el de Teikoku.

Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo que ya casi iba por la mitad y se dignó a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo, leyendo el mensaje del defensa, casi esperando ver un texto del otro diciéndole que le había dicho la verdad a Mamoru.

_Perdón. Nosotros volvemos ya. Llega pronto._

Pero por supuesto no fue así.

Chasqueó la lengua y apretó los labios que se comenzaban a agrietar del viento, apretando su ya vieja pantalla con fuerza. Una punzada en la cabeza le recordó con amabilidad que en un rato tendría que pasar por la fase de la resaca, y un banco en medio de una calle abandonada no era el mejor sitio para ello.

Se levantó, esforzándose en no pensar en Kazemaru y buscó en Google Maps dónde quedaba el albergue porque no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del edificio donde se alojaban. No tuvo que llamar al timbre cuando Jinyun abrió la puerta, mirándolo preocupado.

"¡Fudou!" Lo regañó el mayor. "¿Por qué no has vuelto con los demás?" El mencionado se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba ebrio, yo qué sé." Entró a la sala principal, sintiendo el calor de la calefacción relajar sus músculos.

"…No haré nada porque os hemos dejado ir, pero seguís bajo nuestra responsabilidad."

"Tengo dieciocho, echadme la culpa si me pasa algo y ya. Estoy cansado, así que si no te importa…" Señaló las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Zhao suspiró agotado.

"Dormid bien…" Akio ya estaba subiendo los escalones. "Fudou, las relaciones son complicadas. Sé que lo sabes. La paciencia es clave." Le sonrió amablemente y se dio la vuelta para dormir por fin.

El castaño se quedó parado por unos segundos, analizando las palabras de su entrenador y continuó su camino a su dormitorio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y esperó un momento, entrando al no escuchar nada al otro lado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Kazemaru parecía estar dormido, así que se relajó un poco y fue al baño a darse una ducha antes de acostarse. Dejó su ropa desperdigada por el suelo del cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. El agua fría le sentó al principio como una patada en el culo, pero nada más giró el grifo, una nube de vapor se formó cuando el agua hirviendo entró en contacto con su piel. Soltó un par de insultos y reguló la temperatura. Seguía quemando, pero se acostumbró rápido.

Terminó de lavarse el pelo y cerró el grifo. Agarró la toalla, y tras secarse, se la colocó en los hombros, se puso los pantalones y no se molestó en ponerse la camisa del pijama. Por poco le da algo del susto cuando al salir vio a Ichirouta sentado en su cama, esperándolo.

"Fudou…" Empezó el de pelo largo.

"Siento si te he despertado, pero no tengo ganas de hablar." Le respondió tajante.

Kazemaru veía cómo el otro lo ignoraba y se sentaba en la cama, dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso antes?" La pregunta quedó en el aire por varios segundos.

"¿Por qué debería importarte?" Ichirouta se lo pensó un segundo, y abrazó al otro por la espalda.

"Perdón, yo-"

"¿Le dijiste a Endou la verdad?" Kazemaru quería llorar.

"N-No…" El castaño se zafó del abrazo del defensa y lo miró con ojos muertos, mezcla del cansancio y la ira que lo corroía.

"Entonces, ¿cómo tienes el valor de venir y decirme que lo sientes?" Siseó. "Si de verdad lo sientes, dile a Endou lo que ha pasado, sé honesto de una puta vez." Antes de que Kazemaru pudiera hablar, lo cortó. "Oh, déjame adivinar, no lo vas a hacer. Dices que quieres a Endou cuando le mientes en su cara y me das luz verde en medio de un club después de haber follado conmigo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿A qué juegas, Ichirouta?" El peliazul se quedó con la boca medio abierta, tratando de buscar una respuesta coherente, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

* * *

**O: sE pReNdiÓ estA WeA**


	19. Chapter 19

**Conseguí sacar tiempo para otro cap c; Por cierto gracias a los que apoyan mis One Shots uwu Sois mi inspiración huhu~~**

**A Anónimo Friki: Bueno, no siempre las decisiones que se toman son correctas~~ Y la situación es complicada, así que en vez de darte respuestas lío todo más aún xD**

**A Yienla: Te dejo llorar, dw xD SURPRISE capítulo antes de lo planeado :DD Así no mueres ;3**

**To fade-to-silver: Fubu-chan is a fuckboi LMAO, and hey he did better than the rest at least xD He didnt end up crying in a corner c:**

**POOOR cierto tengo planeada otra historia C: (no he acabado esta pero yo lo aviso jsjs) Así que ya veré si subo ambas al mismo tiempo una vez que la tenga estructurada. De todas formas este fic no va ni por la mitad AJAJAJ así que aún queda xDD**

**\+ Tengo un par de dibujos que probablemente subiré a AO3 cuando acabe el fic, avisaré cuando lo haga~~ Y nada más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Sus pensamientos se amontonaban en busca de una respuesta para Akio, y no parecía que fuera a encontrarla. Podía sentir los ojos de Yami observándolo en silencio, disfrutando del espectáculo.

"¡Fue un error!" Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al ver cómo Fudou entrecerraba los ojos. Pero no podía parar ahora. "¡Y no es como si te hubiera pedido que mintieras por mí!"

Ichirouta dio un respingo ante el golpe que Fudou había propinado a la mesa de noche, y se encogió inconscientemente.

"¡No me vengas con eso cuando me mirabas como un perro abandonado para que no dijese nada! Y además, ¿un error? ¿Un error?" Se le escapó una corta y ácida carcajada. "No me hagas reír. ¿Son excusas todo lo que tienes?"

"¡Cállate!" Kazemaru no aguantó más y se llevó las manos a los oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"_Eres realmente patético. ¿Ni siquiera puedes aguantar que te digan las cosas como son?"_ Un dolor repentino en su brazo derecho hizo que abriera los ojos, viendo cómo Fudou lo agarraba con fuerza del brazo, mientras lo sujetaba del rostro, haciendo que se formase una mueca de dolor en la cara del defensa. No podía creerse la cantidad de _odio_ que nadaba en los ojos verdes del otro.

"No te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ¿verdad?" Ichirouta se mantuvo en silencio- Tampoco podría hablar aunque quisiera. "¿Te crees que yo no tengo sentimientos cómo los demás? ¿Qué voy a dejar que me usen de premio de consolación?"

"E-Estaba ebrio, eso es todo." Dijo con dificultad. ¿Por qué estaba excusándose con Fudou de todas formas? Si ya estaba confuso de por sí, más confuso se encontró cuando Akio juntó sus labios de forma brusca. No lo soltó, por lo que no podía moverse-tampoco _quería_, sinceramente-. Maldijo internamente a Yami por forzar sus sentimientos sobre los suyos.

"_¿Quién ha dicho que yo haya hecho nada? Deja de poner excusas, Ichirouta." _Quería llorar al escuchar las palabras de Yami, porque ya no sabía qué sentía y qué no. El castaño se separó de él finalmente, mirándolo aún con seriedad. No le gustaba esa mirada.

"¿P-Por qué?" Su voz sonaba rota y patética.

"Me gustas." Qué- "Pensé que serías diferente al resto, pero veo que no es así. Me interesas desde que te vi en el partido contra Teikoku Shin. Vi cómo eras cuando te uniste a los Emperadores Oscuros, y me gustas desde que llegaste a Teikoku." Fudo hablaba con certeza, dejando entrever su formación en un instituto de corte militar. "Pensé que no eras como el resto del Raimon, que tú me entenderías. Pero sólo eres otro más, ¿no es así? No podría importarte ni aunque fuese tu única opción-."

"_Cállate._" No pretendía sonar tan cortante, pero no podía aguantar una sola palabra más. Le dolía la cabeza, y empezaba a querer golpear al otro. No era su culpa, lo sabía. Pero estaba exhausto- Una batalla tenía lugar en su mente, un lado defendiendo a Akio, otro recordándole su amor por Mamoru. Era doloroso, pero no podría reemplazar a Endou. Él fue quien le enseñó que siempre había algo más, que tenía que continuar.

Después de todo, aquellos _sentimientos_ surgieron después de que Yami apareciera –o eso se decía a sí mismo-. Por mucho que dijese que no era cosa suya, no podía saberlo. Y no le interesaba. Quería a Endou y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"…" Fudou parecía dolido y enfadado, pero lo soltó por fin. Estaba temblando de los nervios.

"Me gusta Endou." La expresión en los ojos del castaño pasó a una muerta de nuevo. No quería escuchar cómo lo rechazaban. Ichirouta sintió agujas clavándose en su pecho al ver cómo Akio se rendía como si nada. "N-No sé qué siento por ti." Tragó con dificultad y se sinceró con él. "Cuando entraste a la habitación Endou- Me dijo que yo le gustaba. No puedo dejar que se vaya todo a la mierda por-."

_No quería decirlo._

Yami fue quien lo hizo tener sexo con él, pero era imposible negar que lo _disfrutó_. Durante su estancia en Teikoku su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, deseando estar con él sin tener claro el por qué- Pero no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con Endou. No podía comparar lo que era prácticamente una vida entera al lado de su mejor amigo a apenas unos meses conviviendo con Fudo.

Fudo era para él un demonio, una _tentación_. Era consciente de la mirada penetrante del otro en los vestuarios y entrenamientos de Teikoku. Algo en él lo atraía como un imán. Sentía que sus ojos gritaban su nombre, y quería responderles.

Era problemático -Teikoku Shin sería algo que todos recordarían, después de todo-, pero él tampoco era un ángel, precisamente. Culpaba a Yami de ello constantemente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que por poco se olvidaba de Endo al estar a su lado. Estar cerca de Akio era reconfortante, porque no tenía que ocultar lo que sentía. Sabía que podía insultar, golpear y gritar todo lo que quisiera, porque él era igual. A veces le _aterraba_ pensar en lo mucho que tenían en común.

"_Sois lo mismo, ¿y aún así prefieres al estúpido de Mamoru?"_ Ignoró a Yami y abrió la boca para hablar por fin.

"Sólo fue un e-"

"_Oh, no vas a arruinar la única felicidad que te queda."_ Sintió una punzada aguda de dolor atravesar su cráneo y aquellas palabras fueron lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio nada más abrir los ojos fue… Negro. No era un techo, sino un ¿cielo? Que no parecía tener fin. Se levantó a pesar de la pesadez en sus huesos y la jaqueca para confirmar que no estaba en su habitación. Se mordió el labio con temor al procesar donde estaba- Reconocía esos tonos púrpura a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en su propio abismo.

Miró a su alrededor alterado y no encontró nada como de costumbre. Sólo una oscuridad que intentaba devorarlo a cada segundo que pasaba allí.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un golpe lo mandó de vuelta al suelo. Cerró los ojos de la sorpresa, y cuando los abrió de nuevo fue capaz de vislumbrar los ojos de Yami en medio de la penumbra, encima de él.

"_Eres más imbécil de lo que esperaba." _El desagrado en la voz de Yami era claro como el agua.

"¿P-Por qué…?" Su otro yo extendió una mano y agarró su garganta con fuerza, haciendo presión en su nuez con el pulgar.

"_Ya te lo dije. Quiero lo mejor para ti, pero estás ciego."_ Kazemaru intentaba deshacer el agarre de acero de Yami inútilmente, resbalando en la tela de sus guantes. El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y por mucho que jadease de dolor, el otro no hacía caso. El de pupilas afiladas lo acorraló contra el suelo, dejando de apretar lo suficiente para que Ichirouta respirase. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre tos y quejidos se las arregló para hablar.

"Yo q-quiero a Endou." La mano que antes estaba en su garganta escaló para agarrarlo del pelo, tirando de él sin piedad, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"_¿Acaso se te ha olvidado? ¡La poca relación que tienes con él está basada en mentiras!"_ Ichirouta estaba tan centrado en los tirones en su cabeza que las palabras de Yami le llegaban en segundo plano, pero no por eso ignoraba lo que le decía. _"Ni siquiera puedes ser tú mismo cuando estás con él y aun así dices que lo quieres."_

"Eso es mentir- ¡Agh!" Un quejido abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase. Un puño en la mandíbula hizo que se callara de una vez.

Yami se levantó, mirándolo desde encima suyo con repulsión. Podía notar el odio que desprendía desde allí, pero estaba más ocupado sobándose la zona golpeada.

"_Oh, ¿en serio?"_ Se mofó. _"Entonces dime, ¿cuánto sabe tu querido capitán de ti?"_ Kazemaru abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato. _"No sabe nada de las cicatrices, ni de cómo llegaron ahí. No sabe por lo que tienes que pasar en el instituto ni en casa, y no sabe cómo eres realmente. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Mentirle durante lo poco que dure vuestra patética relación, Ichirouta?"_

"¿Y tú qué sabrás…?" Siseó el defensa. El lugar comenzó a temblar, y Kazemaru quería tragarse sus palabras al ver la expresión de psicópata de Yami. La oscuridad se hizo más densa y respirar empezaba a ser un reto. Intentó ponerse en pie pero los temblores lo mandaron de vuelta al abismo.

"_Que qué sabré… ¡¿QUE QUÉ SABRÉ YO?! _"El rugido de Yami consiguió que el lugar se derrumbase poco a poco. Fragmentos de cristal negro y púrpura volaban en todas direcciones, cortándole la piel. _"¡¿QUIÉN CREES QUE HA SIDO EL QUE SE HA TRAGADO TU DOLOR CUANDO TE APALEABAN?! ¿¡CUÁNTO CREES QUE HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR PARA QUE FUERAS FELIZ-?! ¡Y TÚ…!" _El cuerpo de Ichirouta se había quedado paralizado. Miraba con horror cómo el otro se acercaba a él sin poder moverse. _"¡TÚ SIGUES ARRUINÁNDOLO TODO! ¡TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DESPERDICIASTE POR ESE PUTO IMBÉCIL!" _El brillo de los ojos de Yami aumentó, cegándolo. El abismo se desmoronaba a medida que caminaba en su dirección, y esquivaba los escombros por los pelos. Retrocedía en el suelo, ayudándose de las manos.

Una mano no tocó la superficie y por poco perdió el equilibrio. Quedó atrapado entre una caída a lo más profundo del abismo y Yami. Su cuerpo se acabó rindiendo y cayó hacia atrás, dejando que la zona desde la que había caído se desvaneciese en la distancia. Una luz violeta envolvió aquel lugar, y perdió la consciencia por segunda vez.

* * *

"¡Te he dicho que no le he hecho nada!" Unos gritos acompañados de varias voces familiares en el fondo lo acompañaron al despertar. No se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos por el cansancio de sus músculos.

"¿¡Entonces qué le ha pasado!?" Se preocupó al reconocer la voz de Endou.

"¡Te he dicho que no lo sé!" Intentó moverse al darse cuenta de que quienes estaban discutiendo eran Fudou y Endou. No consiguió nada. ¿Acaso había perdido la consciencia?

"¡Chicos, por favor, no peleéis!" Una tercera voz trató de hacer discordia.

"¡Sé que le has hecho algo!"

Kazemaru reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y logró levantar los párpados para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Soltó un gemido de dolor al mover el cuello para mirar en dirección a las voces, pero pasó desapercibido entre tanto escándalo. Aunque veía ligeramente borroso, distinguía a Sakanoue y Gouenji sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a Endou, mientras que Fubuki y Tatsuya trataban de frenar a Fudou para que no se golpeasen.

"¡No tienes ni puta idea así que cierra la boca de una vez!"

"¡Cuando entré a la habitación estaba inconsciente, y tú en vez de buscar ayuda estabas encima de él!"

Veía desesperado cómo ambos discutían con una agresividad que nunca había visto en el moreno. Una sensación de miedo recorrió su cuerpo al ver el odio crudo en los ojos del portero. No sentía sus extremidades y mucho menos podía hablar.

_Por favor, no peleéis…_

Suplicó en silencio antes de que el cansancio y el dolor lo indujeran de nuevo al sueño.

* * *

**Just yeet out the window, Kaze-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Por fin ando saliendo de casa un poco más xd Ya acabé los exámenes, así que soy libre por fin! :D Btw gracias por el apoyo al mini 2 shot que subí ^^ Love u~~**

**To fade-to-silver: DoNt YoU dArE- xD why is that so accurate LMAO i hope that doesnt mean u dont like it UnU I mean they be struggelin' a bit xD**

**A Yienla: para cuando la boda XD Me gusta que te gusten mis capitulos de odio y depresión :D**

**A MaGhoT: ay jesus que felicidad cuando he visto la biblia de Review XD Me hace feliz que te tomes el tiempo de loguearte y además traerte una teoría sobre el fic c: Me acuerdo más o menos de Elfen Lied pq me vi el anime cuando tenía como 12? lmao que mierda veía yo xDD Pero sí está bastante acertado~~ En cuanto a Endo y otras cosas pasadas se explicará más delante ;3 **

**\+ AVISO OVER 9000: no hay nada turbio, no me lloréis xdd Pero me he creado al final una cuenta de Instagram para subir fanarts de vez en cuando~~ Haré relacionados con el fic y otras cositas más, por si alguien quiere echarle un vistacito. (no hago más que dibujar a Kaze ayuda-) El nombre de la cuenta es 'lynarette' También podéis contactarme por ahí si me queréis contar vuestra vida o algo xDD No muerdo :D**

**Y nada más, de vuelta al drama~~**

* * *

Endou confiaba en sus compañeros, eso lo sabían todos. Y él _quería_ confiar en ellos. Pensaba que con esfuerzo se podía sacar lo mejor de cada uno, y había probado en multitud de veces que así era. Pero a veces parecía que por mucho que lo intentase, no era suficiente. No sólo había tenido ganas de rendirse en más de una vez, sino que además sabía que no sería capaz de prestar atención a todos constantemente, de saber qué sentían. Prueba de esto fue el fiasco de los Emperadores Oscuros al regresar al Raimon.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y acabó discutiendo a voces con Fudou sin pensárselo dos veces. Kazemaru hablaba bien de él, mencionando por supuesto, que tenía mal carácter. Pero bien, después de todo. No quiso creerse lo que sus ojos veían cuando fue a darle las buenas noches a Ichirouta y se encontró a Akio sin camiseta encima de él. Peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. Las palabras del centrocampista volvieron rápidamente a su mente y en vez de darle una oportunidad de explicarse al otro, prácticamente se lanzó sobre él.

_Odiaba_ ser tan impulsivo.

Fudou estaba de mal humor cuando entró, y al sumarse a las acusaciones de Mamoru casi acabaron en los puños. Se preguntaba si el alcohol había tenido algo que ver, porque siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegó el entrenador unos minutos más tarde, alarmado por los gritos de ambos.

Los terminaron separando a regañadientes y mandaron a Fudou a la sala de estar. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero ahora se preguntaba por qué disculparlo a él y no a Akio. Seguía enfadado con él porque no sabía qué le había ocurrido a Ichirouta, y entendía que Fudou ya de normal podía ser molesto, pero habían sido los dos los que se habían comportado como imbéciles. Aun así no se marchó, porque quería comprobar que Kazemaru estuviera bien.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y los párpados le pesaban. El resto del equipo se fue marchando a sus respectivas habitaciones poco a poco, y ahora estaba solo con el defensa.

Se quedó mirándolo, sentado en el borde de la cama. Acercó la mano a su rostro y pasó los dedos a través de sus suaves hebras azules, intentando no despertarlo. Su cabello le recordaba a veces al día en que se conocieron, cuando apenas tenían cinco años.

A Kazemaru le llegaba entonces el pelo por encima de los hombros. Recordaba también haberle dicho que le quedaría muy bien largo, y que desde entonces no se lo cortaba tan a menudo. A los diez le llegaba casi por la espalda, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Ichirouta le gustaba. Descubrió, gracias a esto, que no era tan valiente como los demás creían que era y que era mejor actor de lo esperado-

A los doce Ichirouta destacaba sobre el resto. Se veía venir que crecería para ser atractivo, pero pocos se esperaban que a una edad tan temprana portase unos rasgos faciales tan _perfectos._ Endou quería arruinar su amistad con él- Quería ser algo más, pero no se atrevía. No porque no fueran cercanos, sino porque Kazemaru a veces no parecía él. No sonreía, comía menos y parecía evitarlo. Mamoru quería preguntarle qué ocurría, pero cuando veía la desolación en sus ojos se retractaba. Estaba preocupado por él, pero tenía miedo de saber qué pasaba.

Cumplió dieciséis, y para entonces la idea de pedirle a Kazemaru que fuera su novio se esfumó. Nunca prestaba tanta atención a lo que sus padres comentaban cuando no estaban juntos en la mesa- Se arrepentía de haberse dejado el balón en el salón, porque cuando salió de su cuarto a cogerlo se llevó la sorpresa de que sus padres estaban comentando sobre el hijo de un amigo suyo, que resultó ser gay. Era un tema que nunca habían tocado antes, y cuando se paraba a pensar el por qué se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Escuchó todo desde detrás de la puerta, y nada de lo que salió de allí fue bueno. Abandonó el salón con las piernas pesadas y el corazón quebrado.

No mejoró cuando prácticamente en cuestión de unos meses pasó de ser un simple aficionado al fútbol al capitán del equipo que ganó un torneo de la nada y evitó lo que hubiera sido una guerra. La presión se acumulaba sobre su espalda como una placa de acero. Lo triste era pensar que no provenía de lo que los demás pudieran pensar, porque no le solía importar, sino de lo que sus padres decían de él. Los quería con toda su alma y no quería defraudarlos.

No sólo eso. Cuando prestaba atención se daba cuenta de que Ichirouta seguía un patrón en el que sólo era feliz cuando salían de Inazuma, reduciendo las veces en las que había visto al otro genuinamente contento.

Ichirouta estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo que incluso sabiendo la opinión de sus padres, sentía la tentación de decirle lo que sentía por él. En algún punto, probablemente por estar prácticamente pegado a él, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de besarlo, de _tocarlo._ Sus hormonas empezaron a traicionarlo nada más empezaron a viajar en la caravana Inazuma, y empeoraron al llegar a Rusia. Lo que le dijo era la verdad, que se había tocado en más de una vez pensando en él. Era una lógica extraña, pero no podía evitar sentirse sucio pensando que Kazemaru no lo sabía y seguía hablando con él como si nada.

Cuando Ichirouta se lanzó encima de él no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, su amor estaba a punto de extinguirse, pensando que no llegarían a nada, y por otro se lamentaba de no haberle devuelto el beso, y tal vez haber _continuado_-

Endou se sonrojó al acordarse de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en el club y de las palabras del defensa. Sonrió embobado acariciando el pacífico rostro del otro y le apartó un par de mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara.

_Era hermoso._

Tenía que ser raro contar la cantidad de veces que era capaz de pensar eso en un día. No se le ocurría un adjetivo mejor para el peliazul. Especialmente al haberlo visto crecer. Se rió internamente al pensar que, efectivamente, el pelo largo le quedaba precioso.

Dio un sobresalto al oír la puerta abriéndose de forma violenta, dejando a Fudou pasar con paso acelerado para coger un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de los pantalones que llevaba antes. Prefirió no decir nada e ignorarlo, pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

"Tiene que ser divertido poder hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te diga nada, ¿verdad, _capitán_?" El resentimiento se deslizaba entre los labios de Akio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Mamoru mantuvo la compostura, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio al centrocampista.

"Por si su majestad no se ha dado cuenta, esta es mi habitación. _Nuestra_ habitación." Siseó señalando al defensa. "Michiya dice que duerma aquí, y eso voy a hacer. Así que largo."

"No." Fudou paró de moverse por medio segundo y entrecerró los ojos mientras encendía otro cigarro sin dejar de mirar a Endou, que no se había movido un centímetro. Rechinó los dientes y se acercó peligrosamente al portero.

"¿_Quién_ te crees que eres?" El moreno se levantó para encararlo. Akio juntó su frente con la del otro y su expresión cambió a una de puro odio, sosteniendo con fuerza el cigarro a la altura de su rostro. "Le he pateado el culo a decenas de niñatos- hijos de _multimillonarios_. Tú sólo has tenido suerte de que necesito seguir en el equipo, así que no te hagas el valiente conmigo." Endou miraba cómo las pupilas de los ojos verdes de Fudou se contraían por la expresión de asesino que tenía, tratando de no dejarse intimidar. Seguramente él era más fuerte por los entrenamientos de portero, pero no tenía nada claro que pudiera ganar al otro en una pelea real. No tenía experiencia, y de alguna forma sabía que las palabras de Akio no eran mentira, por lo que sólo mantuvo la postura lo mejor que podía.

"He dicho que no. Hasta que no se despierte y pueda saber qué ha pasado me quedaré con él."

Fudou consiguió deshacer el cigarro en su mano, haciendo que pequeños fragmentos de la parte trasera cayeran al suelo. Levantó una ceja, enfadado. Se planteaba si finalmente echar al otro a patadas o si darle un cabezazo tan fuerte que las neuronas no tuvieran otro remedio que volver a su cerebro de nuevo-si alguna vez estuvieron ahí-.

"Entonces te gusta Kazemaru." La afirmación del castaño por poco logró que Endou se atragantase.

"S-Sí. ¿Algún problema?" Fudou sonrió al ver cómo Mamoru se ponía a la defensiva.

"A mí también." El moreno abrió los ojos, perplejo. "Así que ni se te ocurra menospreciarme, _Endou_. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente."

Se quedaron en la misma posición por varios segundos más, hasta que Mamoru se separó para volver a sentarse al lado de Ichirouta.

Akio veía molesto cómo Endou se acostaba al lado de Kazemaru, ignorándolo. Quería arrancarle las piernas por hacer como si no estuviera, pero sobre todo por atreverse a dormir con el defensa en su cara. Envidioso, se dirigió al lado opuesto de la cama del peliazul, y se acostó abrazando a Ichirouta. Mamoru por supuesto, se enervó al ver cómo Fudou ignoraba el espacio personal de Kazemaru.

"¡Fudou-!" Exclamó el portero.

"Nuestra habitación, nuestras reglas. Si no te gusta, eres libre de irte. Pero como supongo que no vas a hacerlo, cierra la boca de una buena vez y tal vez la noche se pase rápido." Espetó el centrocampista, harto. "Ya te dije que no me rendiría tan rápido."

"Te juro que si le haces algo…-"

"Ya puedes ser inútil para dormir pegado a él y ser incapaz de protegerlo."

Mamoru se acercó todo lo posible a Ichirouta y se calló. Akio apagó la luz e intentó robarle al defensa de nuevo, logrando que Endou le soltara un gruñido en forma de queja.

"Mañana, cuando la princesita te diga que no le hice nada, más te vale arrodillarte para disculparte."

En lugar de una respuesta, un ligero ronquido le avisó de que Endou se había quedado dormido. Lo maldijo varias veces en voz baja y acabó cerrando los ojos también, dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

**Se viene el muelecarne-**

**Bueno en realidad no xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pium pium~ Doble upload para compensar! ^^ Ando feliz por acabar los exámenes de una vez, así que os comparto mi felicidad uwur**

**To fade-to-silver: gotta love that interest for making everyone unhappy xD**

**A Yienla: os imagino haciendo el Spiderman por la casa cada vez que tardo más de 4 días en subir xD Y si querías ver eso, este cap te gustará (o no jsjs nunca se sabe)**

**A MaGhoT: de verdad, que felicidad leer reviews larguitos :3 Efectivamente, en los días muy malos, Kaze directamente evitaba a Endo -extenderé esa parte de la historia más adelante-. Y de verdad que quiero quemar Level 5 por no dejarme ver a mis bebés en primaria y universidad TAT Y dejad de trepar paredes xDD Mi teoría con Kaze defendiendo a los demás es que le gusta que le den pelotazos en la cabeza xD**

**A musicyan: BIENVENIDA A LA PATRULLA DE LOS PROBLEMAS MENTALES- xDD vale ya- Qué alegría de review, mira. No creo que sea tan genial escribiendo, pero lo que cuenta es que además os guste ^^ Lo único especial que hago es añadir lo que me gusta leer en otros fics, como desarrollar los personajes y tal + El pOdEr dE lA oRtoGrAfíA xDD Me has animado el día, porque ver que más gente se anima a darme apoyo hace que me den ganas de daros un abrasito a todos ;3**

**Por cierto, en un par de días corregiré los nombres de algunos personajes del fic, porque cuando escribí el primer cap. no coloqué las 'u' al final de algunos nombres y no sé por qué me estresa xD así que ahora dejo el cap como antes para que estén todos a juego, y en un día o así lo actualizaré y los pondré bien c;**

* * *

Cuando Kazemaru se despertó, sus músculos finalmente relajados tras la noche anterior, tenía muchas preguntas. Para empezar, ¿por qué estaban Endou y Fudou abrazándolo en _su_ cama? Se giró confundido, confirmando que los dos estaban dormidos aún.

No se movió para dejarlos descansar un poco más- De todas formas no le molestaba en lo más absoluto tener a los dos de esa forma con él. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron ante el pensamiento. Ahora estaba saliendo con Mamoru, pero el aliento calmado de Akio en su cuello le erizaba la piel. Endou dormía igual que cuando era un niño, pensó. Con los brazos alrededor de Ichirouta y una pierna estirada encima de las suyas. Los tres estaban hechos un lío de brazos y piernas, aunque entre el portero y el centrocampista le daban calor extra, por lo que al menos esa mañana no tendría frío. Quería ver la hora, pero su brazo derecho estaba atrapado bajo el pecho de Akio. Suspiró, todavía sin moverse.

Vio curioso que Fudou se había quedado dormido con el ceño fruncido y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se acordó de la discusión de la noche anterior, y de que se había quedado inconsciente. ¿Tal vez se habían preocupado por él y por eso…? Sacudió la idea de su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, molesto, al notar que los rayos de sol se colaban entre los huecos de la persiana y le daban directamente en los ojos.

Si se había quedado inconsciente en medio de la discusión con Akio por culpa de Yami, no tenía claro qué iba a decirles a los demás. Probablemente lo mejor sería culpar al vodka.

El brazo se le estaba empezando a entumecer del peso del castaño, así que optó por tratar de sacarlo con sutileza. El otro se removió un poco por el movimiento, pegándose más al defensa, que trataba de no ponerse nervioso por el contacto. Por fin liberó el antebrazo, y confiado por haberlo sacado ya casi entero, se movió más de lo que necesitaba, despertando a Fudou, notando cómo los mechones de su pelo le hacían cosquillas en el cuello.

Se sonrojó al sentir cómo Akio lo apegaba más a él, sus pestañas rozando la piel de Ichirouta. Murmuró algo que supuso sería una queja por lo temprano que era. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara porque su corazón ya empezaba a saltar más rápido de lo normal. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar los labios del de ojos verdes deslizarse cerca de su oído cada vez que éste trataba de decir algo.

Pasó el brazo por encima de Fudou y consiguió agarrar su teléfono. Abrió los ojos al ver que ya eran las once de la mañana y lanzó el dispositivo a los pies de la cama, apuntando para no darle a Endou o a Fudou. Sinceramente, si fuera por él, se quedaría así durante el resto de su vida. ¿Acaso era esa su compensación al fin? Es decir, después de todos esos días sin apenas poder descansar ahora se levantaba rodeado de las dos personas que más apreciaba en el momento. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero cuando estaba sólo con uno de los dos sentía que le faltaba algo. No quería decir que fuese infeliz, pero era en situaciones como aquella que por fin se sentía completamente en paz. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Tenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Mamoru, con el otro apoyando su barbilla con suavidad en su cabeza, y a Fudou respirando en su cuello. Ambos abrazándolo.

Ver a Akio en tal estado de calma era tan raro como pensaba que sería. Incluso medio dormido gruñía quejándose de vez en cuando, mientras que Mamoru decía algo en sueños, normalmente sobre fútbol. Las prisas por levantarse acabaron disipándose. Ahora los ojos se le cerraban de nuevo. Por culpa de la somnolencia no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación.

"Kazemaru, Fudou-" Hikaru no sabía si estaba alucinando o de verdad estaba viendo lo que creía que estaba viendo. Se frotó los ojos y se planteó la opción de llamar a alguien más para levantarlos- O simplemente para comprobar que no estaba loco. Resopló, avergonzado, y se acercó a la cama de Ichirouta, y sacudió el brazo del peliazul, pensando que de los tres él era el más razonable. Kazemaru, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se giró vagamente a ver qué ocurría. Le tomó tres segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Ichihoshi-!" El de ojos azules lo cortó antes de escuchar la locura que sabía que su respuesta sería.

"No me des explicaciones. Ya tenemos bastante con la resaca abajo. El entrenador quiere que estemos todos para dar un anuncio."

"¡Pero-!" A Kazemaru se le acumulaba el calor en las mejillas, pensando en una explicación rápida. "¡No sé qué ha pasado, de verdad!" Pensó que debería pensarse más sus palabras, porque aquello hizo que Hikaru se sonrojase, malpensando la escena.

"¡N-No quiero saberlo!" Y antes de que pudiera explayarse más, Ichihoshi salió disparado de la habitación.

Ichirouta se quería tirar por la ventana por lo ridículo que había sido todo eso. Se llevó las manos al cabello, tirando de él del estrés. Fudou se terminó de despertar al fin. Se sentó en la cama, manteniendo los ojos cerrados por la diferencia de luz.

"¿Qué ha sido eso…?" Balbuceó al aire. Logró parpadear un par de veces, mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con Kazemaru maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Pero eso era normal dentro de lo que cabía. Siguió escaneando el lugar, porque había escuchado otra voz aparte de la del defensa. Los engranajes de su cerebro se pusieron en marcha, y entonces recordó su pelea con Mamoru la noche anterior. Se giró violentamente, asustando a Ichirouta en el proceso, para señalar al portero. "¡TÚ!"

Endou sólo se removió en el colchón, apegándose a Kazemaru como si fuera un peluche.

"¡Fudou!" El tono poco amigable del defensa le atravesó los tímpanos con fuerza. "¡¿Podrías explicarme qué hacéis los dos en mi cama?!"

"Uh… ¡Que te lo explique él! ¡Al menos yo estoy en mi cuarto!" Se excusó el castaño, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de ánimo del otro con respecto a su discusión.

Kazemaru lo miró molesto, tratando de agujerearlo con la mirada, pero Akio desviaba la vista. Suspiró, cansado, y se dio la vuelta para despertar a Mamoru. No era tan difícil como cuando eran niños, pero seguía siendo un desafío. Tenía un sueño increíblemente profundo. Sintió un pinchazo horrible en la sien, por lo que se intentó dar prisa.

Agarró del brazo a Endou y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente.

"¡Endou! ¡Despierta!" El portero rodó hacia el extremo de la cama. Ichirouta intentó sujetarlo para que no se cayera, pero terminó en el suelo de todas formas. Soltó un quejido de cansancio y Kazemaru veía triunfante cómo Mamoru abría los ojos lentamente.

"Hmm… ¿Qué pasa?" Akio veía molesto cómo Kazemaru se agachaba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"El entrenador quiere que bajemos." Respondió bajando el tono de voz, hablando con suavidad. Endou miró a su alrededor y, siguiendo el mismo proceso mental de Fudou, se tensó al ver a Akio observándolo con desprecio.

"… Kazemaru." El centrocampista sonrió, pensando que por fin Mamoru se tragaría sus acusaciones. "Ayer te desmayaste. ¿No recuerdas por qué fue?"

Ichirouta se detuvo brevemente a pensar. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Fudou y habló.

"Creo que sólo fue el alcohol. Me dolía mucho la cabeza."

"…" El moreno no parecía contento con la respuesta.

"¿Y ahora cómo piensas disculparte, _capitán_?" Kazemaru frunció el ceño por el tono de Akio, pero no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

"No voy a disculparme."

"¡¿Huh?!"

"Sólo pediré perdón cuando me expliquéis qué está pasando." Fudou se tensó. Ichirouta seguía igual o más confuso.

"¿De qué estáis hablando-?" El fragmento de discusión que consiguió escuchar entre los dos pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. Endo se levantó con firmeza.

"Ayer entraste amenazándolo para que tuviera sexo contigo, pero os comportáis como si no pasara nada."

Kazemaru se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, queriendo esconderse detrás de Fudou. Akio entrecerró los ojos, retándolo con la mirada, cuando desvió su atención de Endou a Ichirouta.

"Endou, olvídalo por favor." Murmuró el defensa cabizbajo.

"¡¿Entonces es verdad?!" Fudou se cruzó de brazos, desinteresado.

"Kazemaru." La voz del castaño atravesó su pecho. Sabía lo que quería que hiciese, y se sentía traicionado. Lo cual era ridículo, pero por un momento pensó que aquella mentira le duraría más. Tragó con dificultad. "Tal vez tú puedas aclarar lo que pasa aquí."

Endou los miraba confuso. No quería ver la cara del moreno si decía la verdad. Antes de declararse no eran pareja, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que lo había engañado? ¿Pensaría que sólo estaba jugando con él? Por mucho que quisiera, no podría mantener la mentira, porque sólo bastaba con que Fudou dijera que no era así para que todo se viniese abajo. No tenía pruebas de nada, y jamás sería capaz de acusar a Akio de algo semejante. Trataba de formular una frase, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan difícil _existir_.

Si decía la verdad, Endou se llevaría una decepción como poco, pero al menos mejoraría su relación con Fudou. Quería preguntarle a su corazón en qué demonios estaba pensando, haciendo que se preocupara por Akio cuando estaba saliendo con Mamoru, latiendo más rápido cuando estaba con él, haciendo todo más complicado aún. De alguna manera, deseaba no haber conocido al castaño, tan sólo para que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

"Endou…" Pausó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, las palabras negándose a salir de su boca. "Él… No está chantajeándome, ni nada parecido." Se abrazó a sí mismo sin levantar la mirada y continuó hablando. "Antes de ir a hablar contigo, yo-"

"Le besé pero me rechazó." Kazemaru alzó la cabeza al escuchar a Fudou, mirándolo perplejo. Akio lo vio de reojo por un segundo, pero no se retractó de sus palabras. "Sólo mentí para que no tuvierais problemas."

El portero relajó los hombros. Todavía seguía molesto por saber que Fudou había tratado de tener algo con el defensa, pero finalmente su expresión cambió a una de comprensión.

"Ya veo…" Sonrió con tranquilidad. "Si es eso está bien. No deberías mentir así, Fudou. Si hubiera sido verdad te habrías metido en un lío." El castaño se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama, y se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea. Deberíamos bajar ya." Ichirouta no alcanzó a ver los ojos de Akio porque éste recogió su uniforme y se metió en el baño para cambiarse. Endou asintió y se acercó a Kazemaru para abrazarlo, pero el peliazul no se sentía bien dejando las cosas así. Había dejado que Fudou mintiese por él de nuevo, y aunque por un lado se sentía aliviado por no haber tenido que hacer frente a la realidad, quería comprender por qué el castaño insistía en salvarle el pellejo. Se removió incómodo en los brazos de Mamoru, mirando en dirección al baño.

"Si pasa algo, dímelo, ¿vale?" El defensa asintió y el de banda naranja se marchó para cambiarse también. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo y esperó a que Akio saliese del baño.

Cuando salió, ya vestido con el uniforme de Inazuma Japón, Ichirouta por poco se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Fudou!" El castaño pasó a su lado y colocó el pijama en uno de los cajones. "¿Por qué-?"

"Tómatelo como un favor." Apartó los restos del cigarro que destrozó por la noche y los recogió para tirarlos a la basura. "Ibas a decir la verdad, y eso es lo que quería oír."

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me has dejado decírselo?" Fudo se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

"Porque entonces arruinarías vuestra relación, ¿verdad? De todas formas, si no has seguido mintiendo es porque al menos te importo, ¿no?" Kazemaru se sonrojó. "Sé que no soy una buena persona, Ichirouta. Pero sé cuándo es suficiente castigo."

"Akio…" El de ojos verdes se inclinó para quedar a la altura del peliazul, ligeramente embelesado por escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

"Ahora ve y cámbiate. Y que sepas que me debes una."

El de pelo largo sonrió al escucharlo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

"¡Gracias!"

Fudou se quedó paralizado en la misma posición, completamente rojo por el beso del defensa. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y pensó que ojalá Hotaru estuviese allí para ver cuánto podía llegar a cambiar.

* * *

**¿Veis lo que pasa cuando se recibe apoyo?**

**Que todo es más gay-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ayayay me he dado cuenta de un error terrible D: En el capítulo 16 se me olvidó corregir una frase y la borré :v Y ERA LA MÁS IMPORTANTE SOY IDIOTA MATADME xdd El caso es que ya la he añadido. Lo que decía era que Kaze le propone a Endou salir con él durante lo que quede de torneo- Por eso lo de que están saliendo :c Gracias a MaGhoT por hacérmelo saber ^^ Btw ya corregí los nombres jsjs**

**To fade-to-silver: i see u have a big brain- me like that**

**A MaGhoT: (te lo escribí por PM pero nadie mira el inbox aquí xD asi que copia pega baby) ****Kaze y Endo son pareja 'temporal', pero lo llaman salir juntos en vez de ser novios formales. Luego, Fudo mintió de nuevo al ver que a Kaze le iba a dar un paro cardíaco por forzarlo a decirle la verdad en vez de que le saliera sola (un dia se nos muere xD) Y si arreglan las cosas rápido es porque aparte de que Kaze no está bien fisicamente (le da un algo cada vez que discuten xd), tambien Fudo tiene a Hotaru como un "VE AHI Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO, MARRANO INSENSIBLE" XD + Aquí he puesto a Fudou del tipo más calculador, véase, que sabe que discutir con Kaze no va a servir de nada porque lo terminarán arreglando- Así que lo resuelven rápido  
**

**A Yienla: la diabetes nunca te sentó tan bien 7u7r okya xD el trío se huele fuErtE**

**Si tardo en subir es porque me he entretenido de más subiendo dibujos a Instagram vaya :v**

* * *

Hikaru había escuchado todo lo que podía haber necesitado desde el otro lado de la habitación de Kazemaru. Ya tenía sospechas de que al defensa le gustaban los hombres, pero sí que le sorprendió oír el circo que tenían montado entre los tres. Se separó rápidamente de la puerta cuando escuchó que Endou iba a salir y se deslizó a la habitación de al lado, que tenía la puerta abierta y estaba vacía. Ya tenía información suficiente para Bernard, al menos. No sabía qué clase de interés podría tener el albino en Ichirouta-tampoco es que fuera de su incumbencia-, pero en cierto modo le daba curiosidad.

Esperó a que Endou bajase para hacer lo mismo, fingiendo que salía de su habitación. La gran mayoría había bajado ya, faltando sólo Fudou y Kazemaru. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se preguntó qué habían hecho la noche anterior Tatsuya y Fubuki para estar tan demacrados, con el pelirrojo con la cabeza muerta en el hombro de Shirou y el otro tragando agua de un vaso como si se fuese a morir. Gouenji y Kidou, por su parte, estaban mucho mejor, pero traían unas ojeras preocupantes. Miró de reojo a Mamoru, pensando que estaría igual, pero al parecer llevaba el alcohol mejor que esos dos. Eso o que tenía la cabeza tan dura que la resaca ni le hacía cosquillas.

Ichirouta y Akio bajaron por fin. Ahora sí que tenían mal aspecto en comparación a cómo los había escuchado antes.

De todas formas, seguía concentrado en retener la mayor cantidad de información que podía para Girikanan. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en cómo utilizarla a su favor.

* * *

Ichirouta se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas de haber bebido por múltiples razones, pero sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos. Fudou había bajado las escaleras quejándose, probablemente por el mismo motivo. Se acoplaron con rapidez a los demás al ver que el entrenador llevaba un rato esperándolos.

"¡Kazemaru! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el entrenador nada más los vio llegar.

"S-Sí, creo que fue el alcohol. No pasa nada, de verdad." Hubo una preocupación general por su estado en menos de un minuto, y Kazemaru intentaba por todos los medios no alarmar al equipo, extrañándose por el espacio que parecían dejar entre ellos y Akio, como si lo evitaran.

Jinyun carraspeó con fuerza para que el equipo se callase. No sirvió de nada porque sólo con Asuto, Hiroto y Haizaki el escándalo se multiplicaba por diez. Entró entonces Kudou con pinta de no tener mucha paciencia y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

Zhao suspiró y consiguió hablar.

"Gracias a los que estabais callados antes de que llegara Kudou…" Les mandó una mirada reprobatoria a esos tres y continuó. "¡Tenemos buenas noticias!" Su estado de ánimo mejoró casualmente. "Este año en el torneo, gracias a la Fundación Orión, ¡algunos de vosotros tendréis vuestras primeras colaboraciones con empresas!"

El revuelo no se hizo de esperar, Fudou y Kazemaru incluidos, ambos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer dos lápidas.

"¡Entrenador! ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?" Preguntó Kirina excitado.

Un flash de resentimiento pasó momentáneamente por los ojos de Ichirouta al escuchar la voz de Hiura, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No creía que pudiera ser tan rencoroso.

"¡Shhh!" El volumen del jaleo bajó, aunque se seguía oyendo un pequeño murmullo general. "Significa que, como habéis ganado fama en el torneo, tanto vosotros como otros equipos recibiréis ofertas para trabajar promocionando en distintas marcas."

Nada más terminó de hablar el griterío inundó el albergue.

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Vamos a ser como los futbolistas profesionales!" Exclamaba Asuto.

"¡De hecho!" La atención se centraba ahora en Michiya, que había levantado la voz. "Tenemos algunas solicitudes para vosotros ya-." El adulto tuvo que echarse hacia atrás por la ola de jugadores que se le lanzó encima.

"¡¿Podemos verlas?!" El mayor sacó su móvil con dificultad.

"¡Calma! Tengo aquí la lista de gente que ha recibido algunas. Ahora las diré en voz alta."

Kazemaru se acercó a Endou, ya que Fudou no parecía interesado del todo, y tomó la mano del moreno con discreción, disimulando sus nervios.

"¿Tú crees que me habrán seleccionado para algo?" Ichirouta sonrió ante el entusiasmo del portero y asintió.

"Eres el capitán después de todo, Mamoru. Seguro que tienes más que los demás." El moreno sonrió ampliamente y acercó al defensa a él en un intento de mantenerse quieto.

Kudou se aclaró la garganta para que hubiera un mínimo de silencio antes de hablar.

"Endou Mamoru." El mencionado dio un brinco de alegría, casi tirando a Ichirouta al suelo. "Tienes varias, así que ya las verás."

"¿Ves?" Susurró Kazemaru. Su voz se perdió entre los reclamos del resto del grupo. Todos estaban centrados en felicitar a Mamoru, y de alguna forma Ichirouta se sentía orgulloso de él.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta." Tardó dos segundos sólidos en procesar su nombre. Endou se abrazó a él con más fuerza aún. Fudou, que se había mantenido al margen, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el peliazul, curioso.

"¿Y-Yo?" Preguntó aturdido.

"Parece que eres bastante popular, Kazemaru~" El peliazul no se terminaba de creer las palabras de su entrenador. ¿Él? ¿Popular? Debía ser una broma. "Además parece que tras el partido contra Corea te has ganado más atención."

"La más importante diría que es de una línea de ropa coreana"

Ichirouta se sonrojó, no seguro del todo de qué responder. Un aluvión de felicitaciones se acumuló sobre su cabeza, pero no se sentía contento del todo, sino más bien avergonzado. Nunca había sido bueno recibiendo halagos.

"Fubuki Shirou." Bueno, esto fue una sorpresa para nadie. Todos sabían que Shirou era muy popular-prueba de ello fue la noche en el club-. "Prácticamente tienes lo mismo que Kazemaru."

"Oh~ ¡Podemos trabajar juntos!" El albino se acercó animado al peliazul y se unió al abrazo de Mamoru.

"Fudou Akio." Todo el mundo se calló al escuchar aquél nombre. El castaño se giró para confirmar que lo había oído bien.

"¿Yo-?" Antes de que le respondiera, Kazemaru se lanzó encima suyo con una sonrisa. Mientras, Endou no sabía si haría todo más incómodo hablándole a Akio después de lo ocurrido, así que se quedó en su sitio.

"Lo mismo que Fubuki y Kazemaru." Mamoru se tensó al escuchar aquello. Había sido un malentendido pero no se sentía cómodo sabiendo que probablemente esos dos acabarían trabajando juntos.

"¡Podemos estar los tres en la misma empresa! ¿No es genial~?" Canturreaba Fubuki, feliz. El resto del equipo se abstuvo de felicitar al castaño después de ver cómo discutía con Endou, siendo la voz de Shirou lo único que ayudaba a calmar el ambiente.

Kazemaru se giró para ver que Endou no se había acercado con él- Pero eso ya se lo esperaba. Ahora, ¿de los demás? Un sentimiento familiar de rabia empezó a trepar por su pecho. Akio ya lo tenía difícil de normal por ser como era- Lo mínimo que podían hacer era apoyarlo. Él sabía bien que un refuerzo positivo era mucho mejor que castigar a alguien por sus errores. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Kudou fue más rápido y continuó nombrando gente. Pero a Ichirouta no le importaría lo que tuvieran los demás si ni siquiera se dignaban a interesarse por el otro.

"Fudou, vente con nosotros." Aunque a Akio no parecía importarle la falta de aprecio, un pequeño cúmulo de calidez se asentó en su pecho al escuchar al peliazul. A Fubuki no le molestaba tener al centrocampista su alrededor mientras estuviera en buenos términos con Kazemaru, por lo que se sumó a apoyar al de ojos verdes.

"Seguro que será divertido."

El castaño se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Si le pagaban iría sin pensárselo, y si no, aunque fuera sólo durante un tiempo, podría estar con Ichirouta sin tener a Endou de por medio. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al ver que por fin tenía algo de buena suerte.

"Claro."

"¡Kazemaru!" El defensa se dio la vuelta para ver a Mamoru haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase. Cuando tuvo a Ichirouta lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo alejó un poco del resto, "¿Seguro que estás bien con Fudou?"

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al notar los leves celos del moreno en su voz.

"No pasa nada. Confía en mí." Por la expresión en el rostro del portero asumió que tenía algo más que decir. "¿Era eso todo?"

Endou se puso rojo y sujetó las manos del otro controlando como podía el temblor de los nervios.

"E-Ehm… Q-Quería saber si querías tener una cita conmigo esta tarde…"

Los colores se le subieron a la cara y por poco necesitaba ayuda para que le cerraran la boca de la impresión. No cabía en sí de la felicidad. Llevaba años soñando con algo así, imaginando cómo sería una cita con el portero. Fantaseando a dónde podrían ir y qué hacer cuando estuvieran solos- No se pensó mucho la respuesta.

"¡Sí!" Contestó alegre. Mamoru le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Genial! Ya he pensado a dónde podemos ir."

Kazemaru escuchaba embobado los planes de Endou, probablemente con cara de idiota, pero no le importaba. Ahora sólo quería que llegase la tarde para estar con Mamoru después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Ichihoshi seguía atrapado en medio de la conmoción. Había gente corriendo de un lado a otro, comentando qué ofertas habían recibido, mientras que otros se lamentaban por no tener ninguna. Él ya era un miembro de Orión, por lo que no necesitaba nada de eso. Casi se le caía el teléfono de las manos al ver que tenía una llamada perdida de Bernard. Fingió una urgencia y salió corriendo a su cuarto para tener más privacidad.

Respiró hondo y marcó el número de vuelta.

"¿Señor Girikanan?" Contuvo la respiración esperando una respuesta.

"**Ichihoshi." **Al menos no sonaba tan molesto como pensaba. **"¿Os han llegado ya las ofertas de promoción?" **

"Sí. Ahora mismo."

"**Necesito que me digas qué empresa ha elegido Kazemaru."** De nuevo sintió su curiosidad emerger. Kazemaru había comenzado a ser un problema desde hacía tan sólo un par de días. Entonces, ¿por qué esa fijación?

"Creo que Fubuki, Fudou y él van a contactar con una marca de ropa coreana."

"… **De acuerdo. ¿Cómo va el plan?" **Sonrió triunfalmente.

"Ahora que lo dice, señor, esta mañana encontré a Endou y a Fudou durmiendo con Kazemaru en su habitación. Juraría que los dos están interesados en él. Puedo utilizar eso a mi favor."

"**Quiero ver resultados, Hikaru." **Se le heló la sangre al escuchar su nombre y se preguntó cómo aquél hombre siempre se las arreglaba para sonar tan gélido constantemente. No recordaba ni un momento en el que estuviera mínimamente de buen humor.

"Sí, señor." El otro no dijo más y colgó.

Se quedó en la misma posición varios minutos más y suspiró como cada vez que dejaba de hablar con Bernard. Todo lo hacía por su hermano, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquellos chicos no le caían mal del todo.

Se sacudió esa forma de pensar de la cabeza, centrándose en su plan. Gouenji estaba ya fuera, pero ahora tenía que decidir cómo sacar a Kidou del equipo.

_Todo sea por un nuevo mundo._


	23. Chapter 23

**AAAAH ayay qué mal ;; Se me fue la inspiración durante un tiempecillo, pero ya estoy de vuelta c;**

**La verdad es que las palabras no me venían a la cabeza aunque intentaba escribir y me estaba estresando un poco- Este descanso me ha venido bien para centrarme también en dibujar y tal ^^ + me ha ayudado sabER QUE HABÍA UN CD DRAMA DE INAZUMA EXCUSE ME WHAT- XD Me lo he esuchado esta mañana al ver que estaba subtitulado en YT y había un momento en el que parecía que Kaze se iba a declarar a Endou y mi cerebro entró en fase de: SJHDUYWG SE QUE ESTO VA A ACABAR EN FÚTBOL PERO POR DIOS :D Ocurre además justo después de la segunda temporada y ay qué feliz soy c: Os recomiendo escucharlo :D**

**A Yienla: MuAJajJAjaJ os dejaré muriendo de curiosidad 7u7r- Nah, pero si aviso de que ese es uno de los puntos más importantes en la trama del fic~**

**A MaGhoT: Voy a quemar Level-5 si no me enseñan más de la vida de Kaze, jurado xD Y de hecho utilicé la votación del White Day de 2017? Creo que era de ese año xd para escoger a los tres que iban a modelar :D me alegra de que alguien más sepa esas frikadas xD + También pensé en hacer un final alternativo~ Así que mi cerebrito ya verá qué hacer c:**

**A Miyu-Miyu: para no hacer spoiler, diré que probablemente las dos c;**

**To fade-to-silver: they're already models- like look at those BOIS owo**

**Y ya no os mato más con la espera~~**

* * *

El ambiente en el comedor era especialmente animado. Todos comentaban las ofertas que habían recibido con entusiasmo. Kazemaru se apresuró en terminar de comer para enviar el correo que confirmaba su colaboración con la empresa junto a Fubuki y Fudou, y después podría salir con Endou.

Estaba preocupado porque Yami no hacía acto de presencia y se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la calma antes de la tormenta. No sabía por qué pero había momentos en los que no podía sentirlo- Había pensado en aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar con Tatsuya, pero el temor a que se presentase justo cuando hablaba con el pelirrojo lo ganaba. No quería ni pensar en qué sería capaz de hacerle.

Vio un momento a Akio, que estaba sentado a su lado, remover la comida en su plato sin mucho interés.

"¿Pasa algo?" El castaño lo miró confuso por un momento y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo obvio.

"Eh, n-no." Ichirouta se rió internamente al ver cómo Fudou apuñalaba el solitario tomate en su plato de forma inconsciente. Sabía que al otro no le gustaban los tomates, porque cada vez que servían algún plato cocinado con ello a Akio se le ponía cara de disgusto.

Volvió la vista a la zona donde se sentaba Endou y se levantó para colocar los platos y subir a su habitación a cambiarse. El moreno miró en su dirección, le hizo un gesto de que le faltaba poco para terminar y volvió a centrar su atención en Gouenji. Kazemaru suspiró- Después de todo muchos en el equipo orbitaban alrededor del portero.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ichirouta sonrió ante la pregunta del castaño.

"He quedado con Endou en que saldríamos esta tarde los dos."

Fudou resopló al ver la felicidad que radiaba el otro y se resignó a verlo marchar mientras él continuaba esquivando la rodaja de tomate.

* * *

Kazemaru subió rápidamente a su habitación para decidir qué ponerse antes de ver a Mamoru. Se quitó el uniforme del equipo y lo lanzó a su cama, para después abrir el cajón con su ropa. No tenía nada interesante que ponerse porque su padre no le dejaba comprarse nada que a él no le gustase- Frunció el ceño y comenzó a rebuscar algo entre la poca cantidad de camisetas que poseía, rindiéndose tras varios minutos sacando lo mismo una y otra vez. Se sentó en el suelo y bufó molesto. Sabía que a Endou le daría igual lo que llevase, pero le molestaba que le recordaran lo aburrido que era su armario.

Pensó en pedirle algo a Fubuki, pero acabó descartando la idea de la vergüenza que le daba. Empezó a recoger la ropa que había descartado y a ordenarla cuando Fudou volvió al cuarto.

El centrocampista levantó una ceja al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo vistiendo sólo una camiseta interior junto a un montón de ropa desperdigada por todas partes.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

El defensa dio un respingo del susto y suspiró de nuevo.

"No tengo nada que ponerme para salir con Endou." Dijo en un puchero.

Fudou lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos y empezó a reírse, ignorando las quejas de Ichirouta.

"¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Colgar pósters de Disney en la pared?" Se mofaba el castaño.

"No sé para qué te digo nada." Kazemaru se dio la vuelta y continuó su trabajo recogiendo ropa entre insultos.

Akio tuvo que contener la risa para acercarse a él y reconfortarlo un poco.

"Vamos, no te pongas así." El peliazul le mandó una mirada asesina y terminó yendo a su cajón para sacar una camisa amarilla y negra medio arrugada. "Toma esto. No la uso mucho."

El defensa giró la cabeza, atónito. El rojo se empezó a acumular en sus mejillas, y su primera reacción fue rechazarlo.

"N-No tienes por qué-"

"¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que no quiera?" El otro se quedó pensativo por un momento y abrió la boca para hablar. "¡No digas nada y cógelo ya!" Pero en vez de que Kazemaru lo tomase de su mano se lo lanzó a la cara.

"¡Oye!"

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ambos dejaron de discutir por un momento.

"¡Soy Fubuki! ¿Puedo pasar?" Kazemaru se tragó las ganas de lanzarle el mueble a la cabeza a Fudou y se acercó a la entrada para abrirle a Shirou. "Ah…" Ichirouta se extrañó por la mirada del albino y se golpeó mentalmente por haberse olvidado de que aún llevaba la camisa del castaño en la cabeza.

"Ignora eso." Dejó a Fubuki pasar y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

"Pensaba que deberíamos enviar cuando antes el email."

"Podéis hacerlo por mí." Akio se dejó caer sobre su cama y Shirou asintió con una sonrisa.

"Tampoco tiene que ser muy complicado, ¿verdad?"

El albino sacó su móvil y abrió el correo que Kudou les había enviado para mostrárselo a Kazemaru.

Ichirouta lo leyó por encima, llegando rápidamente a la parte donde exponían los requisitos para ser aceptados.

"A ver… Dice que si estamos en una relación no podemos hacerla pública." El peliazul se preocupó al principio por Endou siendo un poco obvio de vez en cuando-por no decir la mayoría del tiempo-, aunque tampoco iban a decirles a los demás que estaban saliendo de todas formas. Sólo necesitaría más precaución por su parte y ya, ¿no? "Oh, también tenemos que mandar nuestras medidas." Ichirouta tardó un poco más en procesar esto último. Las mejillas se le sonrosaron ligeramente y se arrepintió de haberse metido en aquél lío si ni siquiera le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo- En específico su espalda.

"Ehm… Creo que no tenemos nada para medir de todas formas." Se excusó rápidamente. Apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver que Fudou lo miraba conteniéndose la risa.

"Creo que traje una cinta para medir de Hokkaido-."

"¡¿Por qué te traerías algo así?!" Fubuki se rió por el nerviosismo de su compañero.

"Hice una apuesta con Someoka para ver quién crecía más durante el torneo~."

Kazemaru rodó los ojos derrotado y se sentó en la cama al lado de Akio mientras Shirou iba a buscar la dichosa cinta. Fudou se cruzó de brazos sin levantarse, incómodo por el silencio que se había formado. Mirando al defensa sabía que probablemente estaba preocupado por las cicatrices.

"Hey." Ichirouta se dio la vuelta.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿No sientes a veces como que se te olvida algo?" Preguntó el castaño mirando al techo, distraído.

El de pelo largo iba a responder con sarcasmo, pero se detuvo a medio gesto al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. No sabía cómo explicarlo- No se refería a cosas que se olvidan por ser irrelevantes, sino a que, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, un sentimiento de vacío lo abrumaba. Incluso sin saber cuándo se olvidó de lo que quiera que se hubiera olvidado, tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

"… No sé. ¿Y a ti?" El centrocampista se encogió de hombros.

"Eso creo." Dirigió su mirada al otro. "Oye… Desde que hicimos _eso_ siento que se me olvida algo…"

Fubuki entró en la habitación con la cinta en la mano, interrumpiendo a Fudou.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esto rápido~."

Kazemaru se levantó con rapidez y trató de alejarse del albino para que no pudiera ver su espalda.

"Uhm… Fubuki, puedo hacerlo solo-"

"Es más fácil si te ayudo~."

"¡E-Espera!"

Fudou se sentó en la cama para ver el espectáculo que los otros dos estaban montando. Sólo quería que acabasen ya y hacer otras cosas.

Shirou empezó a perseguir a Kazemaru alrededor del cuarto, esquivando las camas y usando la cinta de lazo para atrapar al defensa-

"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!" Gruñó Akio al ver que lo habían rodeado, con Ichirouta usándolo de escudo humano.

"¡Estate quieto!" Fubuki subió un pie para saltar por encima de Fudou, pero el castaño lo agarró de la pierna al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al peliazul del bajo de la camiseta.

"¡Parad ya los dos! ¡Fubuki, dame eso!" Le quitó al albino la cinta de las manos, ignorando sus quejas infantiles. "¡Ahora fuera de la habitación! Ya le tomo yo las medidas."

"¡Hey-!" El de ojos verdes lo empujó hasta que cruzó la puerta, para después cerrársela y echar el pestillo.

Kazemaru suspiró, relajándose ahora que Shirou no estaba cerca. Relajó la postura y se bajó de la cama para acercarse al castaño.

"Gracias." Murmuró, avergonzado.

"¡Casi me saltáis encima! ¿Y se puede saber por qué insistes tanto en esconder tu espalda? Sólo son cicatrices, no es nada raro."

Ichirouta se llevó una mano a la espalda inconscientemente, bajando la mirada. No era la primera vez que había pensado en inventarse una excusa para no tener que preocuparse por ello, pero la forma que tenía era suficientemente específica para que cualquiera se cuestionase la veracidad de sus palabras. La última vez que las analizó surcaban su espalda de arriba abajo, formando un abanico de feas líneas que se amontonaban unas encima de otras.

"Ya te dije que no quería hablar de eso." Respondió secamente.

"Como sea. Vamos a hacer esto." Bufó por la molestia que suponía tener que armar aquél escándalo para tomar unas míseras medidas y se acercó al peliazul para levantar su camiseta. Esperaba alguna reacción de rechazo por su parte, y miró con curiosidad al defensa al ver que no oponía resistencia. De hecho se sorprendió gratamente cuando Ichirouta se quitó la camiseta con la cara encendida. "¿Te sigues sonrojando a pesar de que ya te he visto desnudo?" Sonrió al ver cómo Kazemaru estaba a nada de soltar humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

"¡Fudou! M-Mídeme y ya…" Balbuceaba como podía.

Las manos cálidas de Akio rodearon su cintura con más suavidad de la que esperaba, y tuvo que contener un suspiro al notar cómo se le erizaba la piel cada vez que sus dedos rozaban su piel. Le dio la espalda y rezó porque no viera lo nervioso que estaba.

"Woah, tienes una cintura más pequeña de lo que esperaba."

"S-Sólo termina ya…" Fudou no podía ver su rostro, porque varios mechones de pelo suelto lo cubrían, aunque se imaginaba que seguía sonrojado. Se relamió los labios y pasó a tomarle las medidas del pecho, apartando su cabello para poder ver los números en la cinta. Memorizó la medida y bajó hasta sus caderas, bajándole ligeramente el elástico de los pantalones de forma que no le molestase. Entonces sí notó cómo Ichirouta se intentaba dar la vuelta para ver qué hacía. "Hmm, Fudou, ¿sabes qué hora es ya?"

"Son casi las cuatro, creo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Kazemaru se tensó y Akio perdió el agarre de la cinta.

"¡Oye! ¡No te muevas!"

"D-Date prisa…" Se quejaba el peliazul.

"Eso intento. Tsk." Chasqueó la lengua al pensar que iba a salir con Endou- Recogió la cinta del suelo y la volvió a pasar por las caderas del defensa, esta vez asegurándose de que no se movía del sitio. "Ya está. Sólo falta el brazo y el muslo, supongo." Tomó todas las medidas de Ichirouta y le ayudó a acomodarse la camiseta de nuevo. "¡Fubuki!" Gritó de la nada.

La puerta se abrió tras unos segundos y Shirou se asomó con un puchero, no sabiendo si podía pasar o no.

"¿Habéis acabado ya?"

"Sí, sí." Akio resopló y mandó al albino a apuntar las medidas de Kazemaru, mientras el peliazul se ponía la camisa que el castaño le había dado antes, oliéndola disimuladamente por curiosidad y sintiendo sus mejillas arder al pensar que el olor de Fudou le agradaba-

Fubuki llegó pronto con un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo.

"¿Puedo ser el siguiente~?" Preguntó feliz Shirou.

"Ah, yo tengo que irme-." Ichirouta trataba de no caerse mientras se ponía unos pantalones negros lo más rápido que podía, agarrando una chaqueta a la carrera. "¡He quedado con Endou! ¡Suerte!"

"¡Kazemaru!" El albino lo llamó, pero Kazemaru ya había salido corriendo con una sonrisa en dirección a la habitación del moreno. "Ah…" Se dio la vuelta y se arrepintió del momento en que se le ocurrió decir que quería ser el siguiente al ver la sonrisa sádica del castaño, quien sostenía la cinta como si fuera un látigo. "Esto es malo…"

Pero lo que no sabía es que, en el fondo, Fudou estaba más estresado que él, pensando en que había dejado al otro marchar.

* * *

**F por Fubuki**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ya volví ;; Siento tardar en hacer las actualizaciones, pero he tenido una semana terrible y no tenía ningunas ganas de escribir, sinceramente. Ahora tengo 2 exámenes que no estaban planeados y si no paso uno el curso se me va a la mierda, vaya. Tardaré más en subir, pero no creo que vaya a abandonar la historia porque la quiero demasiado uwur así que no os preocupéis. Ah bueno, eso y que estoy participando en una colaboración de arte de Inazuma en Instagram :D me han ayudado mucho a subirme el ánimo, la verdad ;;**

**A Sander235: re F xD gracias por el review c; siempre me animan de más~~**

**A MaGhoT: siento tardar de más jsjs ;;; En cuanto a Kaze, muchas preguntas se verán más adelante, ntp. Por ejemplo, con lo de padre/papá, es sólo por respeto, ya sabes- Aparte que no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama el señor lmao- Y los vecinos no hacen nada porque no va con ellos, triste, pero muchas veces es así :c**

**A Yienla: Fubuki va a morir, lo veo xD Y me alegro de que te gusten mis dibujines ;3**

**To fade-to-silver: he's going to, but it will be intentional so dw :D**

**Mini aviso 234: Desde la línea de separación la cosa se pone más hot ;D De recompensa por esperar jsjs**

**No os molesto más c;**

* * *

Kazemaru cruzó el pasillo con rapidez y llegó a la habitación de Mamoru en un suspiro, parándose delante de la puerta para tomar aire y calmarse. No sabía si se suponía que tenía que estar nervioso después de conocer a Endou desde hacía tanto tiempo- Era una cita, pero no era como si el otro fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro. Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta del portero, esperando impacientemente una respuesta.

"Endou, soy yo." Escuchó un golpe al otro lado y Mamoru abrió la puerta torpemente.

"¡Kaze!" Cuando se acercó para entrar en la habitación vio que el moreno tenía la banda naranja a medio poner, cubriéndole un ojo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le costó contenerse la risa al ojear el cuarto de Endou y ver la cantidad de ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Imaginaba que había tenido el mismo problema que él.

"Sí, es que me he asustado y me he dado con la esquina de la cama cuando has llamado." Se rió nerviosamente, acomodándose la banda como de costumbre. "¡Pero ya estoy listo!" Hizo una pose triunfal y cogió a Ichirouta de la mano, excitado por poder salir con él después de tanto tiempo deseándolo. Lo acompañó a la entrada del edificio, dejando atrás el desastre que era el cuarto del moreno. Se preguntaba cómo Gouenji tenía paciencia para aguantar-

Oh, _Gouenji._ Muchas veces se le olvidaba que Mamoru compartía cuarto con él.

Comenzaron a andar, dejando que Endou lo guiase. Esta vez no hacía tanto frío y los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles. De hecho, hasta haría un poco de calor si no fuese por el viento que trataba de colarse bajo su piel.

Mamoru trataba de tomarlo de la mano, y aunque él también quería, no quería que supieran que eran pareja- Especialmente estando en Rusia.

"Endou… Al final, ¿qué ofertas has recibido tú?

"La mayoría son de marcas deportivas, así que aún no tengo claro cuál debería escoger."

"Hmm… Siendo el capitán estoy seguro de que todos te querrán trabajando con ellos."

Endou se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a reírse en voz alta, rozando suavemente a Ichirouta con el otro brazo.

"Supongo, pero no saben que a veces soy un desastre." Kazemaru sonrió, posando su mirada sobre los labios del moreno. _Dios_, quería besarlo con todas sus fuerzas-

"¿A veces? La última vez que miré eras un desastre a tiempo completo."

"¡Oye!" Se quejaba Endou.

Ichirouta terminó riéndose al ver el puchero en la cara de Mamoru. Se quejó durante un rato más, poniendo excusas e intentando probar que no tenía por qué ser un desastre mientras intentaba no tropezarse.

Llegaron a una plaza enorme, llena de gente y rodeada por multitud de tiendas artesanales. Endou se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Kazemaru asumió que ese era el sitio del que el portero le había hablado- Se le escapó una pequeña risa al ver el entusiasmo del otro, esta vez acercándose para darle un abrazo. Se separó de él y levantó la vista para admirar el lugar. A pesar de que el sitio estaba lleno de gente, había naturaleza asomando entre las losas de piedra de la plaza. A la derecha, cerca de una de las enormes calles que llevaban allí, se podía ver un río rodeado de árboles que formaban pequeñas formas geométricas en el suelo gracias a la luz que pasaba a través de las hojas.

"Endou, este sitio es precioso…" Estaba tan embobado mirando el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de que Mamoru lo había tomado de la mano. Notó un ligero tirón en el brazo, obligándolo a redirigir su atención al portero.

"Es genial, ¿verdad?" Ichirouta asintió, alegre. "Ven conmigo."

Durante un rato, debido a la felicidad que estar con el otro le proporcionaba, no prestó atención a su alrededor, centrándose sólo en el tacto de la piel de Mamoru. Fue cuando levantó la vista que pensó que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Tal vez era porque Endou lo estaba arrastrando a todas partes, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que las miradas de desprecio que recibían era por otro motivo- La vergüenza empezó a apilarse en su estómago, haciendo que agachase la mirada de nuevo. Pensó en soltar la mano de Mamoru, pero no quería hacerle pensar que no le gustaba estar con él, y mucho menos que le incomodaba darle la mano.

No se dio cuenta de que el portero se había detenido, y se dio de bruces con su espalda.

"¡Woah! Kaze, ¿estás bien?" El defensa se llevó una mano a la nariz, sobándosela por el golpe.

"S-Sí, no es nada…"

A pesar de sus quejas, Endou se acercó a él para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho daño, acariciando la punta de la nariz del peliazul con cuidado. Kazemaru tenía que contenerse de saltarle encima al moreno cuando notó lo cerca que estaba de él, pero el poder sentir los dedos del otro ahora en su mejilla lo hacía todo mucho más difícil. Su cuerpo le pedía acercarse aún más a Endou para besarlo- Desvió la mirada un momento, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio que un par de chicos, más o menos de su edad, los miraban fijamente mientras comentaban algo.

"Endou-"

"¿Hmm?"

Iba a sugerir regresar al albergue, pero realmente no quería arruinar su primera cita con Endou por sus inseguridades- Ya había arruinado suficiente por su culpa.

"Ah… No pasa nada, no me hagas caso."

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Kazemaru sonrió débilmente para reconfortarlo.

"Sí, de verdad… De todas formas, ¿por qué te has parado aquí?"

"Oh, quería enseñarte este sitio." Señaló hacia el lado contrario al grupo de chicos, enseñándole el escaparate de una pastelería de aspecto tradicional. Ichirouta alejó momentáneamente los pensamientos negativos y acompañó a Mamoru al interior de la tienda.

* * *

Por dentro prácticamente todo el mobiliario estaba hecho de madera, decorado por una variedad de plantas que animaban el ambiente. Nada más entrar sus ojos se desviaron hacia la vitrina repleta de dulces artesanales. En la parte trasera había unas pocas mesas y unos bancos acolchados para sentarse.

"Todo parece delicioso, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de Endou era contagiosa, y Kazemaru aprovechó que no había nadie en el mostrador para darle un beso rápido al portero en los labios.

"Eso te incluye a ti."

"¡No creo que sepa bien-!" Exclamó avergonzado el moreno. El defensa soltó una carcajada y por fin una mujer de mediana edad se asomó por detrás del mostrador. Los miró por un momento, y tras decidir que eran extranjeros, preguntó que qué querían en inglés.

Kazemaru se lo pensó por un momento, hasta que unos pastelitos decorados con frutas llamaron su atención. Tenían una pinta excelente, y seguro que a Fudou le gustarían también- Espera, ¿Fudou? ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en Fudou ahora?! La mujer se comenzaba a impacientar, así que le dio un codazo a Endou para que fuera pidiendo primero en un inglés terrible. Siguió ojeando el resto de dulces mientras se aguantaba la risa al escuchar a Mamoru hablar inglés. Un poco más a la derecha habían otros pasteles que asumía eran de chocolate puro y frutas. Cuando Endou terminó de pedir se decidió por fin y se llevó varios de los dos tipos.

"Endou, ¿no te apetece quedarte aquí un poco más? Podemos tomar algo mientras." La mirada del moreno se iluminó rápidamente.

"¡Sí!" Cuando la mujer terminó de envolver los dulces de Kazemaru, éste pidió rápidamente un par de bebidas y un trozo de un pastel tradicional de allí.

"Sería una pena venir a un sitio así y no probar algo típico de aquí." Endou asintió.

"Debería traerme aquí a los demás un día, de todas formas sólo estamos a una hora del albergue." El portero tomó el pedido y fueron a sentarse a una mesa apartada de la entrada.

Tan pronto como Kazemaru se sentó en el banco, con Mamoru a su lado, soltó un suspiro que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo. Donde estaban sentados no se podía ver la zona del escaparate ni el mostrador, lo que significaba que tendrían un poco de privacidad. Quería estar con Endou a solas, sin tener que preocuparse por que los estuviesen mirando.

"Kaze." Estaba a mitad de darle un sorbo a su bebida cuando la voz de Mamoru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapo?" Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no atragantarse, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Se dio un par de palmadas en el pecho, tratando de respirar. Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas a la velocidad del rayo.

"¡E-Endou!" El moreno empezó a reírse al ver la reacción del otro.

"Pero es verdad~ Siempre lo he pensado." Ahora daba gracias a que la dependienta no entendiera japonés.

"Eso es mentira…" Era raro pensar que a pesar de que era Endou la persona que se lo decía, no podía creérselo después de años de burlas- Mamoru le importaba mil veces más que todos esos idiotas, pero pensar que era atractivo le parecía imposible. "N-No lo soy…"

"¡Sí lo eres! Serías un modelo genial~" Kazemaru hizo un puchero de la vergüenza y continuó bebiendo, evitando contacto visual con el portero. "¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! Van a llevarse a Gouenji al hospital esta tarde, al parecer va a tener que quedarse allí por un tiempo por la lesión." Ichirouta dejó el vaso en la mesa, sorprendido por la noticia.

"Oh, espero que se recupere…" Endou asintió, preocupado. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "Pero entonces, ¿tienes la habitación para ti solo?"

"Sí…" Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo. "Ehm, Ichi…" El defensa se sonrojó también al escuchar su nuevo apodo.

"¿Sí?"

"Pensaba que… Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo- ¡No tenemos por qué hacer nada si no quieres!"

El peliazul se quedó sin palabras por un momento, intentando procesar las palabras del portero. Entonces, ¿Endou de verdad estaba dispuesto a-? El corazón se le aceleró y su temperatura corporal empezó a aumentar por culpa de la cantidad de pensamientos indecentes que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

"A-Ah, ¡sí que quiero! Pero no sé si el entrenador nos dejará." Se paró un momento a pensar. "Supongo que puedo ir a tu habitación cuando los demás se queden dormidos." Se reprendió mentalmente por sonar como un pervertido.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, la sonrisa de Mamoru sólo se hizo más amplia, acompañada de una risilla nerviosa.

"No quería sonar desesperado, pero quería estar contigo a solas." Ichirouta se tensó al sentir la mano del otro acariciar su muslo por debajo de la mesa. Pensó al principio que Endou apartaría la mano, pero allí se quedó, masajeando su pierna lentamente- Igual se lo estaba imaginando, pero juraría que las caricias de Mamoru estaban empezando a trepar por-

_Oh._

"Y-Yo también…" Tuvo que cruzarse de piernas para disimular el hecho de que quizás se estaba entusiasmando más de la cuenta. ¿Endou había sido siempre así de atrevido? Por supuesto, sabía que habían crecido, y que el moreno tendría también las hormonas por las nubes, pero nunca se habría imaginado que haría algo así en público. "Mamoru…" Un suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando notó los dedos del portero rozando por fin su entrepierna. Inconscientemente recostó la cabeza en el hombro del otro, acercándose a él todo lo posible para que su actividad no llamara tanto la atención.

Endou levantó la mirada un momento, buscando alguna cámara de seguridad. No vio ninguna, así que se asomó para ver el mostrador de nuevo. La mujer se había metido otra vez en la parte trasera, por lo que nadie podía verlos. Levantó una mano y la puso en la pared de la esquina en la que Kazemaru estaba apoyado, acorralándolo para besarlo sin dejar de masajear su entrepierna. Podía notar que Ichirouta se estaba excitando, tratando de ahogar los suspiros, y le _encantaba_ ver cómo sufría intentando no hacer ruido para no delatarlos.

Mientras Mamoru se entretenía palpando el miembro del defensa, Kazemaru no sabía qué hacer, porque aunque se la estaban jugando, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando- Nunca había pensado en hacer algo así con nadie, pero había algo en el peligro de que los descubriesen que lo encendía más de lo que le gustaría admitir. El portero dejó el masaje un momento para levantar la pierna del peliazul y colocarla sobre la suya, abriendo el acceso a su entrepierna. Subió entonces desde el miembro de Ichirouta a su torso, levantando sutilmente su camisa para pellizcar con delicadeza la piel alrededor del pezón del defensa. Esta vez sí sintió cómo Kazemaru suspiraba lo más bajo posible en el beso, y mordió su labio inferior, bajando tortuosamente despacio hasta detenerse en su cuello para besarlo con ganas. Le costó, pero consiguió contener las ganas de marcarlo.

Se separó finalmente de Ichirouta con la respiración agitada, sonriendo como de costumbre.

"Deberíamos seguir en mi habitación."

La expresión de Kazemaru pasó rápidamente a una de molestia al recordar que seguían en la pastelería. La verdad es que quería golpear a Endou por arriesgarse tanto, pero sobre todo por atreverse a dejarlo a medias- Recobró el aliento y agarró a Mamoru del pezón, retorciéndoselo con fuerza, ignorando los quejidos del otro.

"Claro~ Y la próxima vez qué tal si empezamos allí, ¿huh?" Lo soltó y vio cómo el otro se reía mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo del dolor.

"P-Perdona, Kaze…" Al final Ichirouta rodó los ojos y sonrió, acariciando el pecho del portero.

"Está bien. Ahora creo que deberíamos ir recogiendo las cosas, ¿no crees?"

Mamoru asintió y ayudó –por no decir que se comió la mayoría- a Kazemaru a acabarse el pastel que habían pedido para comenzar a andar de vuelta al albergue.

* * *

**eNdOU fFs-**


End file.
